


Skater In Training

by KasumiChou



Series: The Skater, the Dancer and the Hellcat [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Podium Family, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Single Parents, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri, a simple ballet dancer and parent, was now engaged to the man of his dreams, Victor Nikiforov.But the world didn't stop just because he was now engaged.He now had a wedding to plan, new people to meet and a child to keep up with on top of all of that.





	1. Future Mister Nikiforov

“Victor Nikiforov spotted with ring on finger.”

“Victor: Engaged or Married?”

“Skating Legend V. Nikiforov kissing new golden ring before skating.”

“Victor Nikiforov parading new ring.”

He let out a sigh as he turned to look at the three other people in the room with him.

“What?” he sighed, earning two arched eyebrows in response.

“ _’What?’_ Really? You are really questioning us when you suddenly appear out of nowhere with a ring on your finger,” Christophe Giacometti, one of his biggest competitors on the ice and probably his best friend in the world, stated while sending him a stink eye, “And I haven’t met them.”

“Hey! What about me!” Phichit Chulanont, one of the newest competitors in the senior division and also a dear friend of his, whine while pouting at him, “I haven’t met him either.”

“Who said it was male?” he replied, arching an eyebrow towards the Thai skater.

“If you aren’t gay, I’ll eat my skates,” Phichit replied simply, arching an eyebrow towards him in response. He stared at the twenty-year-old for a long moment, wondering if he could actually convince Phichit that he was dating a woman just to watch him eat his skates.

“I do believe Victor is pansexual – that is the right word in English, right? – and yes, he is engaged to a pretty little danseur,” Georgi Popovich, one of his first friends and fellow Russian skater, told his friends simply.

“A danseur?” Christophe hummed curiously.

“How pretty? I need pictures,” Phichit demanded while almost bouncing towards Georgi in excitement.

“Let me see, I think I have a picture somewhere,” Georgi mumbled, starting to scroll through his phone.

“Hey! You can’t show off my fiancé,” he whined in protest.

“Well, you sure aren’t showing him off,” Christophe pointed out, smirking towards him.

“You are all bullies,” he mumbled, pouting towards the only people he would actually call friends in this world.

“We are your friends,” Phichit corrected while throwing an arm over his shoulders, “Friends that need to meet the future Mister Nikiforov before the wedding.”

* * *

“An engagement party?” Yuuri mumbled while staring at his fiancé in confusion.

“Yes,” Victor said while handing him a glass of wine before they moved towards the dining table, “We invite some friends over to celebrate our engagement.”

“Friends” he repeated slowly as they took a seat on either side of Yuri to enjoy dinner.

“Work colleagues,” Victor corrected with a sigh. “Invite some of the girls you have lunch with. Minako and Nikolai are invited too. We make up a nice meal and just, well, celebrate.” Victor explained with a shrug.

“Will there be cake?” Yuri pipped up from across the table.

“Cake?” Victor questioned, humming to himself, “I suppose we can have cake.”

He eyed his fiancé for a moment before letting out a thoughtful hum as he sipped at his wine.

“Where did this come from?” he asked after setting his glass down.

Victor went quiet for a moment, busying himself with the meal of fried salmon and vegetables in front of him.

“Vicchan friends want to meet papa,” Yuri piped up, causing Victor to jump and glance towards the six-year-old.

“Yura,” Victor whined, “You weren’t meant to tell papa.”

“But that is what Goga said,” Yuri mumbled while looking up at Victor with an adorable confused look. He glanced towards the boy’s plate, noticing that a rather large chunk of salmon was missing, something that was strange for his little nibbler. He leant over the edge of the table closest to Yuri and spotting the culprit of his son’s missing salmon. Potya sat at the base of Yuri’s chair, looking as innocent as can be.

“You better not be feeding Potya,” he warned the boy while attempted to wave the cat off. Potya let out a huff as she walked around the boys chair, parking herself on the other side, further away from him.

“No papa,” Yuri ensured him with a way too innocent look on his face.

“Okay, Goga? He said that Vicchan’s friends wanted to meet me?” he asked, sitting up straight to look at Victor again.

“Goga! Georgi!” Yuri explained, causing him to nod his head. Georgi, Victor’s fellow Russian skater.

“Fine, fine! Yes, my skating friends want to meet you,” Victor said loudly, cheeks tinted red in what he could only conclude was embarrassment.

He let out a small hum as he eyed Victor for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

“Okay,” he stated simply.

“Okay? Okay, we can have an engagement party? Okay, I’ll meet your friends? Okay…?” Victor prompted, clearly not understanding his simple answer.

“Okay, we can throw an engagement party,” he confirmed, “But nothing fancy.”

“But cake,” Yuri stated, glancing between the two adults for confirmation that there would be cake.

“Cake and pirozhki,” he ensured the boy, earning a bright smile in response.

“Hey! Your papa said not to feed Potya,” Victor said, grabbing the boys hand as he tried to subtlety drop Potya some more salmon.

“But Potya is starving,” Yuri defended himself, pouting at being caught out. He let out a sigh while shaking his head in amusement.

“Eat your dinner, both of you. Or no movie time before bed,” he warned, pointing his fork at the pair. Yuri and Victor went quiet for a moment before nodding their heads and turning back to their meal.

“And no more sneaking food to Potya, or Potya will have to start spending dinner time in the laundry,” he warned Yuri, while reaching over to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Yes, papa,” Yuri mumbled with a dramatic sigh.

“And you, young man,” he said, turning to Victor, “Stop feeding Makkachin.”

“What are you talking about?” Victor asked, clearly not expecting to be caught out on slipping Makkachin a few pieces of carrot.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice. We do not feed the pets from out plates,” he stated clearly.

“Yes, papa.”

“Yes, Yurasha.”

His boys mumbled at the same time as they went back to properly eating their meals.


	2. Rest Day

The room was dark, with the only light coming from the small cracks in the curtains.

The only sound he could hear was the soft sound of breathing and the slightly muted sound of the world outside the window – singing birds, cars driving by, an occasional bark of a dog.

He slowly became aware the he was lying on his back with a warm mass pressed against his left side.

He also noted that his left arm was slightly numb, something that was becoming more noticeable the more he woke up.

He tilted his head to the side, only to smile at the sight that greeted him.

His beautiful fiancé was curled up against his side, cocooned in ninety percent of the blankets, with the small amount not wrapped around his fiancé draped across his stomach.

His beautiful fiancé was also using his left arm as a pillow, which explained why his arm was numb.

He leant over and pressed a soft kiss to fiancé forehead before gently lifting his head and replacing his numb arm with a proper pillow.

Yuuri let out a small whine of protest at the movement before settling down quietly against his side.

He stretched his arm above his hand, clenching and unclenching his hand to try and get the blood flowing through it again before reaching towards the bedside table where his phone was located. A simple press of the home button revealed the time – a couple minutes passed eight in the morning.

He froze as he stared at the time. He was late! Yakov was going to have his head. And that also meant that Yuuri was going to be late if he didn’t get up soon. They had to get Yuri up, dressed and feed and out the door in about twenty minutes so he wasn’t late for school. And then Yuuri had to get ready for work. He shifted to get up, only to pause when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

“No,” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, attempting to tug him back down to the bed while half-asleep.

“But Yuuri, the time,” he said, showing his fiancé his phone.

“Rest day, Vitya,” Yuuri whined.

“Oh,” he mumbled before frowning, “But Yurochka?”

“Minako-sensei picked him up last night,” Yuuri sighed while tugging him on his waist again.

“Oh, yeah,” he mumbled, letting Yuuri tug him back down onto the bed.

“Stay,” Yuuri mumbled while shifting into his side again and nuzzling into his chest.

“Staying,” he ensured his fiancé, raising a hand to run it through Yuuri’s hair.

He remembered now, for the first time ever their rest days aligned, meaning they had a day together where they could do whatever they wanted.

Minako had even arrived at their house yesterday evening to pick up Yuri, stating that she would deal with the boy for the day, leaving them childfree until the evening.

“Just a few more minutes,” Yuuri mumbled softly with a content sigh. He lay there a moment, letting Yuuri use him as a human pillow.

“You have morning breath,” he mumbled softly causing Yuuri to lifted his head up to look him in the eye, a blank expression on his face.

“I want a divorce.”

* * *

“What do you want to do today?”

Yuuri glanced up from his morning coffee to stare at Victor.

Victor, his beautiful fiancé who was super chipper despite barely being a sip into his first coffee of the day.

He let out a small sigh while shrugging his shoulder, deciding to enjoy the rare morning view bestowed upon him – the lovely view of his Victor’s chest because his fiancé couldn’t be bothered putting a shirt on when they finally stumbled out of bed.

“Do you want to go out for lunch? Oh, I know! We can go shopping, your shoes have been looking a bit tattered lately,” Victor said while reaching over to grab the hand not cradling his coffee.

“My shoes are fine,” he mumbled.

“The soles look really worn, how long have you had them?” Victor questioned, arching an eyebrow.

He stared at his boyfriend – fiancé, he kept automatically going to boyfriend every now and then. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it sometimes, Victor agreed to marry him, Victor was engaged to him.

“So, we will go shoe shopping. How are your ballet shoes going? Are we due for a new set yet?” Victor asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He hummed thoughtful while taking another sip of his coffee.

“They will last a little bit longer,” he ensured Victor, only to get a frown in response.

“We will get you another pair then,” Victor stated simply before pausing, “We have to go to the bank too.”

“The bank? Why?” he questioned in confusion.

“We need to set up a joint account,” Victor stated simply.

“We do?” he questioned.

“Yes, I can’t expect you to continue to pay for all the groceries and stuff. So, we will make a joint account,” Victor stated simply.

“But you pay for all the bills, I can pay for groceries,” he insisted, frowning while staring across the table.

“Yuuri,” Victor warned.

“Victor,” he responded.

They stared at each other for a moment, clearly waiting for the other to back down. He wasn’t going to let Victor to pay for everything, he had already given up the bills fight, leaving all the bills for Victor, but he wasn’t going to give up the only real thing he contributed to the household.

“Can we set one up for just in case measures then?” Victor suggested, squeezing his hand gently, “Like if Yurochka needs something.”

He stared at Victor for a long moment before sighing and nodding his head.

“Fine,” he conceded.

Victor stood up and leant across the table to press a kiss against his lips.

“I love you,” Victor mumbled sweetly. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“Vitya,” he sighed softly as they slowly broke apart, “You have morning breath.”

“YUURI KATSUKI, HOW DARE YOU TURN THAT ON ME.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [ alexadooodle](http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com/post/167498064807/the-amount-of-times-this-doesnt-happen-in) who inspired this chapter with their amazing artwork


	3. Blue and Pink

“What about these ones?”

Yuuri let out a sigh as he took the newest pair Victor had brought to him to try on. He didn’t quite understand it, but Victor seemed to be having a great time bringing him shoes to try on. They had come here to simply get him a pair of runners, not try on every shoe in his size in the store but Victor was clearly trying.

“They are a nice colour,” he commented as he ran a finger over the blue patterning on the side of the shoes of pair number thirteen.

“Try it on,” Victor said gleefully. He hummed as he gently unlaced the shoes in his hands before slipping them on. They were barely on his feet before Victor bent down to lace up the shoes up for him.

“How do they feel?” Victor asked, gently squeezing on the end of the shoe to check where his toes were.

“Good, not too tight,” he said while wiggling his toes. He was starting to think Victor had a feet obsession, which was weird with how ugly his feet were. He was a dancer, a ballet dancer of all things - his feet were always a mess.

“Try walking in them,” Victor suggested, standing up and offering him a hand. He took the offered hand and got to his feet. He walked around a little, testing out the feel of the shoe before turning back to his fiancé and nodding his head.

“Yeah, these are nice,” he ensured Victor with a smile.

“Better than the last pair?” Victor questioned.

“Yes, better than the last twelve pairs,” he chuckled, while sitting down again to undo the laces.

“Are you sure? We can keep looking! I saw-” Victor started.

“Vitya,” he said, quickly silencing the Russian skater, “I want these ones,” he ensured his fiancé.

Now, all he had to do was get a new pair of ballet shoes and hope that Victor didn’t try and make him test out all the colour.

* * *

“Oh, I ordered us some invitations for our engagement party.”

Yuuri let out a sigh as he turned to his fiancé. They had just left the bank and had decided to stroll down the street hand-in-hand rather than heading straight home. It was a rather nice day, not too hot, not too cold, just the right amount.

“Invitations?” he questioned, “Why do we need invitations? I thought you said it was only going to be small?”

“It is, but I wanted to get pretty invitations,” Victor said while pulling out his phone with his free hand. After a moment of taping away on it, he handed it to him, showing him a rather simple invitation design.

“Oh,” he mumbled as he looked over the design, noting the rather cute colour choices. It sort of reminded him of a conversation he had had with Yuri not too long ago. The boy had drawn a family picture of the three of them, drawing Victor in pink and himself in blue. He had asked Yuri why Victor was in pink, only for the boy to state seriously that Victor looked pretty in pink – something he was sure had to do with his fiancé free skate costume from the past season.

“You like?” Victor asked, smiling brightly at him.

“Yeah,” he agreed, sending a smile in his fiancé direction, “I really like the blue and pink background.”

“Isn’t it lovely?” Victor said while taking his phone back.

“So, how many invites did you get?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Forty. I wasn’t really sure how many we would need, so I made a random guess,” Victor admitted with a shrug.

“Forty?” he said, staring at Victor in surprise.

Victor turned towards him, a soft smile on his lips before leaning over to kiss him gently.

“I look forward to showing off my beautiful fiancé to all our friends,” Victor mumbled as they gently broke apart, leaving him a blushing, stuttering mess.

* * *

“PAPA! VICCHAN!”

He watched from the kitchen doorway as Yuuri immediately scooped up his son the moment he was in the house, cooing at him. It was a rather endearing sight to see Yuuri all but melt into the boy. It had barely been twenty-four hours but with the way Yuuri was acting, you’d think that the pair had been separated months.

“Thank you for today again, Minako,” he greeted the older woman as she shut the front door behind her and began slipping off her shoes.

“Anytime,” the former prima-ballerina told him, “Did you have a lovely day?” Minako asked, smirking in his direction.

“Minako-sensei,” Yuuri gasped in horror. Minako let out a chuckle while walking over to ruffle Yuuri’s hair.

“Vicchan!” Yuri whined, holding his arms out towards him.

“Hey Yurochka,” he cooed, taking Yuri from Yuuri’s arms, leaving the Japanese pair to talk for a moment.

“Missed you,” Yuri mumbled while wrapping both his arms around his neck.

“I missed you too,” he ensured the boy while rubbing his back. It had been strange to not have Yuri with them. There had been a few times, where he had paused, thinking that they were forgetting something, only to remember that Yuri hadn’t been with them in the first place. He leant forward and pressed a kiss against the boy’s cheeks, earning a look of disgust in response.

“Gross, Vicchan,” Yuri whined while trying to wipe his cheek with his sleeve. He had noticed that the boy had been trying to act more grown up lately – refusing to be read stories before bed and now being grossed out by kisses (only when there were other people around). Before he knew it, the little blonde boy he had meet on that fateful day in the stairwell was going to be a fully-grown adult.

“So, you two seemed to have had a lovely day out,” Minako commented, causing him to pause.

“What?” Yuuri questioned, echoing his confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, voicing his own confusion. Minako glanced between them for a moment before frowning.

“The news?” Minako stated, arching an eyebrow.

He glanced towards Yuuri, who was staring at him with the same confused look.

“What news?” He heard Yuuri asked as he quickly headed for the lounge room. He grabbing the television remote and turning on the news – all the while holding Yuri tightly to his side.

The weather played for a moment, commenting on the rather nice day that would continue on for another day or two before returning to the main news reporter who started talking.

“That’s you and papa,” Yuri said, pointing towards the television.

“Oh god,” Yuuri mumbled from behind him.

“Images appearing of famous Russian figure skater, Victor Nikiforov, spending his day off with mysterious male.” The reporter stated while showing a number of pictures of Yuuri and himself that had to have been taken that day. He stared at all the pictures, noting that in all of them, Yuuri’s face was never facing the camera.

He turned towards Yuuri, who was staring at the television in horror.

“I’ve already spoken to Yakov,” Minako spoke up.

“And?” he asked, wondering what Yakov had to do with his sudden invasion of privacy. He had hoped to keep Yuuri out of the public eye – and Yuri too, but the boy had already made himself known to the public after his volunteer event earlier that year.

“No matter what happens, we are with you. Yakov has sworn to take the FFKK to court if they try anything,” Minako ensured him.

“Tetya and dyadya weren’t happy today,” Yuri spoke up, catching his attention immediately.

“Oh?” he questioned softly.

“Yeah, but tatka still did my hair, she did the pretty bun,” Yuri told him while pointing towards his head where his hair had indeed been pulled into a very neat bun.

“N-nothing will happen, right?” Yuuri asked, voice very quiet.

“Nothing will happen,” he ensured Yuuri while moving towards him. Yuuri glanced up at him, a panicked look on his face.

“Really?” Yuuri asked, clearly not believing him.

“Of course. The FFKK wouldn’t want to lose their top skater, and if anyone else cares, well, they can deal with my lawyer,” he ensured Yuuri while wrapping an arm around his waist.

They stood there for a moment, simply staring at each other before Yuuri nodded his head a few times before gently taking Yuri from his arms. The boy went easily, quickly wrapping himself up in his father’s arms.

“So, what are we having for dinner?” Minako question, breaking the current mood.

“I don’t know, what are you cooking, Minako-sensei?” Yuuri questioned, turning towards his teacher who arched an eyebrow in their direction.

“Are you sassing me? Nikiforov, what have you done with my sweet, innocent Yuuri,” the former prima-ballerina demanded.


	4. Goga

Yuri frowned to himself as he glanced around, clutching tightly onto the straps of his backpack.

He couldn’t see Vicchan anywhere, which was weird because Vicchan was always waiting for him.

“Everything okay, Yuri?” He jumped at the sound of his name and turned around to see one of his teachers standing behind him.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, nodding his head as he went back to searching for Vicchan.

Papa had told him that Vicchan was picking him, which meant that Vicchan should be there.

“Yura!” He blinked at the sound of his name and after a moment spotted a familiar figure waving towards him.

“Goga?” he called out in confusion while hurrying towards the man.

“Hey buddy,” Goga greeted him when he caught up to the man, letting out a huff when Goga touched his hair. Papa had done his hair in a pretty braid that Vicchan had taught him, he wanted to show Vicchan before it got ruined.

“Where is Vicchan?” he asked, pouting up at Goga as he grabbed the man hand and followed him as he turned around and started walking down the street.

“Sorry, Yura. Vitya got caught up at the rink. He couldn’t escape all the cameras,” Goga explained as they came to a stop right beside a familiar looking car.

“That is dyadya car,” he pointed out as the car light flickered. Goga hummed as opened one of the back doors for him.

“It is,” Goga agreed, “Yakov said I can borrow it.”

“Is dyadya stuck with the camera people too?” he asked as he climbed into the back seat and put his seatbelt on.

“Yeah,” Goga sighed as he shut the door, he watched as Goga walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“How was school, Yura?” Goga asked as he started the car. He stared at the man for a moment before turning to look at the window as they started to move.

“One of the boys in my class called my hair stupid and girly,” he said softly while bring a hand up to play with the bottom of his braid.

“Did you tell the teacher?” Goga asked, he nodded his head.

“Yeah. They told me not to play with him anymore,” he told the man with a sigh.

“Anything else happen at school?” Goga asked, he hummed thoughtfully before brightening up.

“Oh! We watched a movie and it had your song in it!” he gasped, turning towards Goga.

“My song?” Goga questioned.

“Yeah. Your song! Um, the one you skated too,” he said, pointing towards Goga.

“The ballet story?” Goga asked.

“Yes!” he shouted, nodding his head. Goga let out a soft chuckle as they turned onto the street the rink was on.

“Carabosse,” Goga told him.

“Is that what is called? It was cool!” he told Goga with a bright smile.

He smiled quickly faded when he spotted the large group of people outside the rink.

“Yura,” he glanced towards Goga to see him holding out something for him, “Can you put these on for me?”

He took the object, only to smile when he realised that they were sunglasses. He slipped them on and made one of the silly faces Vicchan always makes when he has sunglasses on.

“Just like Vitya,” Goga laughed. He jumped slightly at a sudden flash of light. He turned his head and froze when he noticed all the cameras pressed against the windows.

“Goga,” he mumbled, “I don’t want to be here.”

“I know, just don’t look at them. Just be patient for a minute and then you can see Vitya,” Goga promised him.

* * *

“Where are they?” he demanded while turning towards Yakov.

“Vitya,” Yakov sighed as he continued to pace in front of the back door that was connected to the rinks private car park.

“What if they got into an accident?” he gasped, coming to a stop and turning towards his coach.

“Georgi is a very competent driver,” Yakov ensured him.

“But your car doesn’t have a booster seat,” he told the older man while going back to his pacing, “I should have gone.”

“And have the media follow you to Yura’s school?” Yakov questioned. He frowned, knowing that his coach was right. He couldn’t risk it.

The media finding out where Yuri went to school would be a mess. They would have to change the boys school again and they had only just recently done that. They couldn’t do it again. Maybe he could convince Yuuri to home-school Yuri, it would help when Yuri started skating seriously anyway.

The back door opened suddenly, causing him to turn towards it and let out a small sigh of relief at the sight that greeted him. Yuri stood in front of Georgi, arms holding into the straps of his adorable tiger stripped backpack and an adorable pair of sunglasses were perched on the boy’s nose.

“Yurochka,” he cooed, bending down and opening up his arms. The boy didn’t even wait a second, bolting towards him and throwing himself into his arms.

“Vicchan! Vicchan!” Yuri mumbled while hugging him tightly around the next.

“Hi buddy. I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up,” he mumbled while gently rubbing the boys back. After a few moments of Yuri holding onto him for dear life, the boy leant backwards and smiled bright at him.

“Look, look. Papa did my hair just the way you taught him,” Yuri told him, while trying to show him the top of his head. He chuckled as he set Yuri back down on his feet before leaning up slightly to look at the pretty braid his Yuuri had down in Yuri’s hair.

“It’s very nice,” he ensured the boy while pressing a quick kiss to the top of the boy’s head, “Where did you get your sunglasses, buddy?”

“Goga gave them to me,” Yuri stated proudly while making a rather serious face towards him.

“I got them. I wanted to make sure we had something to protect his eyes from the flashes of the media’s camera,” Yakov spoke up. He glanced towards his coach and smiled thankfully, kicking himself for not having thought about that.

“Can I skate today?” Yuri asked while tugging on the bottom of his shirt gently.

“You have to ask Yakov,” he told the boy, while moving to stand up properly.

The boy didn’t even waist a moment, immediately hurrying towards his coach, calling out ‘dyadya’ as he went – something that always melted Yakov heart.

He jolted when he felt a gentle slap on the back.

“You might want to talk to him about how long hair isn’t girly,” Georgi told him gently.

“Huh?” he questioned, turning towards his friend with a confused look.

“He mentioned being bullied because of his hair. Just thought I would tell you,” Georgi stated with a shrug.

“Thanks,” he said seriously while turning towards Yuri, who seemed to have easily convince Yakov to let him on the ice if the way they were heading for the rental desk was anything to go by.

“Thanks for picking him up,” he said, turning back to Georgi.

“Anytime,” Georgi ensured him while giving his back another pat before following after their coach and Yuri.

He took a deep breath while pulling his phone out of his pocket and shooting Yuuri a quick message, telling him that everything was okay and that Yuri was with him.

He really shouldn’t have been surprise by the media swarm, after all, his da oyff with his beautiful fiancé had been broadcast to the world yesterday.

“Vicchan! Come skate with me!” Yuri shouted from across the rink. He slipped his phone away before starting to walk towards Yuri, who was holding up a pair of rental skates into the air.

“I’m coming,” he chuckled, hurrying towards the blonde hair boy with a smile.


	5. Whipped

“Yuri.”

“Yuuri.”

“Yu-ri.”

“Yu-u-ri.”

“You-ri.”

“Yu-r-ee.”

“I am now regretting sending you two invitations,” he huffed into his phone as he carefully stuck Yuri’s latest picture to the fridge.

“Yuuri and Victor,” Phichit said, a mocking tone in his voice, “It just slips off the tongue.”

“As a child, you should stop being mean to an adult,” he mumbled as he finally managed to stick the picture to the fridge. He took a step back to look at it before nodding to himself.

“I’m twenty, not twelve,” Phichit sighed.

“I’m booking a hotel room as we speak, you want to share Phichit?” Chris hummed over the phone, the quiet sound of a keyboard was heard in the background, indicating that Chris was indeed looking up hotels.

“Yeah, I’ll be there! Do we need to bring anything? Any gifts?” He paused and let out a thoughtful hum, he actually hadn’t thought about gifts.

“VICCHAN!” Yuri’s voice called out from the next room, catching his attention and causing him to immediately move towards the dining room where the boy was situated.

“Coming,” he called out, only to stumble a step as a certain fluff hellcat, “Potya, don’t weave between my legs.”

“I have multiple questions about what just happened,” Chris stated over the phone as he finally made it into the dining room to see Yuri had finished another picture for him to hang up.

“What questions?” he sighed as he took the picture into his hands to look at it. It was an adorable picture of Makkachin and Potya, dressed up superheros.

“Vicchan?” Phichit piped up first. He paused for a moment before glancing away from the photo and towards Yuri - who was drawing away. Yuuri was with Minako, doing something, which left Yuri and himself to amuse themselves for the rest of the afternoon.

“Hey, Yurochka, do you want to talk to some of my friends?” he asked, earning a ‘ooo’ over the phone. The blonde-haired boy looked up, glancing towards the phone pressed against his ear before shrugging. He smiled as he set the phone on the table and pressed the loud speaker button.

“His English isn’t the best, so be nice,” he stated simply for his friend’s benefit.

“And who are we talking to?” Chris’ voice echoed in the room. Yuri glanced towards him, a shy look on his face suddenly.

“This is Yuri,” he said gently, “You want to say hi to my friends?”

Yuri glanced between him and his phone before finally mumbling a shy ‘hello’ in English.

“Oh my, how cute,” Chris cooed, causing Yuri to duck his head in embarrassment – though he wasn’t sure if it was because he understood Chris’ words or because he was just being shy.

“Wait, Yuri?” Phichit questioned.

“This is my little angel, Yurio,” he told his friends as Yuri glanced towards him with a pout on his lips.

“No, Yura,” Yuri mumbled.

“You are engaged to a Yuuri, and have a child named Yuri?” Chris questioned, clearly picking up on Phichit’s thought pattern.

“Yura,” Yuri piped up, causing Chris to chuckle softly at the child’s correction.

“S'il te plait accepte mes excuses,” Chris cooed, causing Yuri to peak up curiously.

“Vicchan, what did he say?” Yuri asked, glancing towards him with large eyes. Chris let out a chuckle of delight, at what he could only assume was Yuri’s curiosity.

“Hi Yura,” Phichit piped up.

“Hi,” Yuri replied hesitantly.

“Do you like Victor?” Phichit asked, causing the child to scold at the phone.

“I love Vicchan,” Yuri declared in Russian.

“I got Vicchan from that, which I am assume means you, Victor?” Phichit questioned.

“Yes,” he chuckled, “He stated the he loves me. And I love you too buddy,” he cooed, reaching over to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Vicchan!” Yuri squealed, while trying to pull away from his hair. He had noticed lately that Yuri was getting much more sensitive about his hair, getting upset if people touched it or ruined it. It was started to get rather long. He would need to talk to Yuuri about getting Yuri a haircut to trim off all his split ends.

“Why Vicchan?” Chris questioned, causing him to pause.

“Papa calls Vicchan, Vicchan,” Yuri stated slowly in English, glancing towards him.

“Yuuri is Japanese,” he explained, earning an ‘ooo’ from his friends.

“Japanese, a father, let me guess, he is also older than you by a number of years,” Phichit said, sarcasm clear in his tone.

“Papa is, um,” Yuri stated only to pause and frown, “two-three?” Clearly not knowing the number he was looking for in English.

“Two-three?” Phichit repeated in confusion.

“Twenty-three,” he corrected.

“Wait, you scored a young buck?” Chris snorted before bursting into laughter.

“Potya,” Yuri called out suddenly, causing him to glance behind him to see the resident hellcat sitting on the bench, “Down,” Yuri demanded. The cat stared towards them for a moment before letting out a huff – he would swear by it – before jumping down off the bench.

“Who is Pot-ya?” Phichit questioned.

“Kitty!” Yuri said in delight before calling for the cat. He watched in amusement as Yuri got Potya to jump up onto the table before trying to show the phone his cat.

“How about we take a photo?” he asked, earning a bright smile and a nod from the boy.

“Potya, hug!” Yuri called out, wrapping the cat up in a hug. The hellcat didn’t even seem bothered by the child’s hug – which was ridiculous, he simply touched the cat and he earned scratch marks that would last week’s – simply just sitting still as he scooped up his phone, opened snapchat and sent a picture of his favourite little guy and his cat to his two best friends.

“Someone actually convinced you to get a cat?” Chris spoke up suddenly, causing him to pause.

“I want kitty!” Yuri stated lately.

“Yes, Yura wanted a kitty,” he confirmed, earning another chuckle from the Swiss man.

“You are whipped by a child,” Chris chuckled at him.

“Not just a child,” Phichit piped in, joining Chris in his chuckles.

“Yurochka,” he whined towards the boy as he gently patted Potya, “My friends are being mean.”

“Vicchan, I’m thirsty,” Yuri mumbled, sending puppy-dog eyes in his direction.

“What would you like?” he asked, setting his phone on the middle of the table again.

“Juice!” Yuri said brightly, smiling at him.

“Please,” Chris piped up, causing Yuri to pause. After a moment – which the boy was clearly translating the word – Yuri flushed in embarrassment.

“Please,” Yuri said while gesturing for Potya to get off his piece of paper he had been drawing on.

“Okay,” he sung while heading into the kitchen to get the boy a glass of juice.

“WHIPPED!” Phichit voice echoed from the dining table, followed by loud, boisterous laugher from both his friends.

He was starting to think sending his two best friends an invitation to his engagement party was a bad idea.


	6. Invitations

“So.”

Yuuri glanced up from the menu in his arms to look at the three beautiful women in front of him – Anna, Dina and Vera – all former dance partners of his. He frowned at the three women in confusion.

“So?” he questioned, earning a snort from the smallest of the three women – Anna.

“Tell us-” Anna started only to be cut off by Dina.

“Why did you ask us to lunch?” Dina demanded.

“You aren’t leaving, are you?” Vera asked softly, pouting in his direction.

“I’m not leaving,” he ensured then, giving the trio a gentle smile. Anna and Vera both seemed to let out a sigh of relief as Dina arched an eyebrow in his direction.

“Then, why did you ask us to lunch?” Dina demanded. Dina was his first major dance partner. He had been paired with the long-haired brunette for his first major performance in Russia. Dina had spent hours, not only dancing with him, but also helping him learn Russian because apparently his basic knowledge hadn’t been good enough upon his arrival in Russia.

“Well, um,” he mumbled while grabbing his bag and pulling out the three white envelops, “Here.”

Dina took one of the envelopes, mumbling under her breath as he looked over both sides of it with a suspicious look.

Anna, after standing up to reach for an envelope, quickly tore into it without a second of hesitation. Vera mumbled a small thank you as she took the last remaining envelope.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Anna gasped, glancing up from the contents of the envelope with large eyes, “You are engaged!?”

“What?” Dina and Vera gasped together, tearing into their own envelopes.

“When did all these happen?” Anna asked while setting her envelope down. Anna, other than being one of the smallest dancers at the academy, was also his last partner. They had only just finished their partnership together, having preformed their last dance together for the Christmas performance back in January.

“You know when I went to Japan for the week away?” he asked, earning a nod in response – he had taken them all out to coffee to tell them about his sudden trip, so he would hope that they all remembered, “Got engaged then.”

“Wait, when did you start dating someone? Why wasn’t I told?” Vera piped up. Vera and him, though never official having danced together, often taught junior classes during the middle of the year together - teaching young teenagers how to move with a partner, normally for the first time. Vera was the oldest out of the four of them, being a year older than himself and the most senior dancer in their little group as well.

“It’s been about,” he paused. How long had it been? It felt like forever but if he actually reflected on it, it would have barely been a year.

He was suddenly filled with worry on his realisation. Had they moved to quickly? Had they rushed too far ahead? What if Victor changed his mind suddenly?

“About a year?” he said hesitantly, dropping his gaze to fiddle with the end of his jacket sleeve.

“And you are engaged?” Dina questioned, causing him to shrug his shoulders in response.

“I’ve,” he started, only to paused to taking a deep breath, “I’ve never felt like this before,” he admitted while raising his head to look across at the three lovely ladies in front of him.

“So, who is this, Victor?” Anna asked, putting a heavy influence on Victor’s name while waving the invitation around in the air.

“What does he do?” Dina joined in, smirking in his direction though she tried to cover it with her own invitation

“Do tell,” Vera cooed while reaching across the table to grab his wrist, forcing him to stare at the three of them. He flushed while shrugging his shoulders again.

“He’s a skater,” he mumbled. He waited for more questions, only for the space around him to remain silent for a moment. The trio in front of him stared at him with wide eyes, clearly having figure out something.

“Wait,” Anna mumbled weakly, “Are you telling me you are dating-”

“Victor? Victor Nikiforov? As in like, Lilia’s ex-husband student?” Vera finished Anna sentence, reaching across the table to grab his wrist.

“Yes?” he replied hesitantly.

“Geez, you sure know how to pick them,” Dina laughed, shaking her head as she leant back in her chair.

“Are you ready to order?” The four of them glanced up, spotting a waiter that was looking at them nervously.

“A bottle of room temperature water to share and four of your chicken salads, no salad dressing,” he said simply, earning a blank look for the waiter before he hurried to write down their order and hurry away.

“What if I wanted pasta?” Anna huffed, turning towards him with a pout.

“Oh, shut up,” Vera said, rolling her eyes, “You wouldn’t dare, it would ruin your diet.”

“So, all three of us are invited to your engagement party?” Dina questioned.

“Yes,” he confirmed, nodding his head.

“Can we bring plus ones?” Vera questioned.

“Of course,” he said, nodding his head again.

“What about plus two?” Dina questioned, causing him to pause.

“Why?” he questioned, frowning in Dina’s direction.

“My girlfriend has a kid,” she stated simply. He stared at her for a moment, wondering why this was the first he was hearing about this. Sure, he knew Dina was dating someone, but he hadn’t been aware there was also a child involved.

“Mila, right? Little red head that just started ballet classes?” Vera questioned.

He blinked in surprise, he remembered Mila. It was sort of hard to miss the girl with how bright her hair was. It was gorgeous and the young girl had even allowed him to pin it back in an elegant bun during one of their small water breaks to stop it from falling in her face.

“Yeah. It’s-It’s still new, but, I think this is it,” Dina stated simply, shrugging her shoulders.

“You are more than welcome to bring Mila, I’m sure Yuri will love to have another kid there,” he said brightly, smiling at Dina.

“Even though she is a couple of years older?” Dina questioned, frowning at him worriedly.

“I’m a couple of years older than Anna,” he stated simply, pointing towards the tiny dancer.

“Hey!” Anna whined, pouting in his direction.

The table went silent for a moment before they burst into laughter.

He didn’t have many friends, especially in Russia, but he knew that if he needed anything, he could trust any of the ladies in front of them.

* * *

“Yurochka, I can’t right now,” he sighed as he turned towards his son who was looking up at him with a pout.

“But-” Yuri started, only to be cut off by Victor scooping the boy up into his arms.

“Your papa is cooking, kotyonok,” Victor told the boy.

“But I want papa to do my hair,” Yuri huffed, immediately starting to struggle in Victor’s hold. He sighed as he turned down the heat on the stove, hoping that dinner didn’t burn as he turned to son.

“Yurochka, Vicchan is better at doing hair, why can’t Vicchan do it for you?” he asked as he walked over to rub the boys back.

“No! Want papa!” Yuri demanded, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting towards him.

“I think someone is tired,” Victor said, looking at him with an apologetic look. He sighed as he stirred the stir-fry he was looking up for dinner quickly.

“I only have time for a quick ponytail, Yurochka,” he told the boy seriously.

“But I want a braid,” Yuri huffed.

“And I can’t do that for you,” he told the boy softly.

“I can do it,” Victor offered, earning a glare from the boy.

“Want papa!” Yuri insisted.

“Yura,” he said seriously, immediately earning the boy’s attention, “How about after dinner, Vicchan can show me a few more hairstyles for your hair? How does that sound?”

Yuri stared at him for a long moment before slowly nodding his head.

“Promise?” Yuri asked, sticking out his little finger. He smiled as he wrapped his little finger around the boys.

“Promise,” he ensured the boy while leaning over to press a kiss against the boy’s cheek. Yuri whined and wiped at his cheek before asking – well, it was more like demanding – Victor to set him down. Once on his feet, Yuri hurried out of the room calling for Potya as he went.

“I’m sorry,” Victor apologised. He shook his head, quickly turning back to dinner.

“It’s fine, he is being rather fussy lately,” he sighed. He jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back half a step until his back was pressed against a familiar hard chest.

“I noticed that a few of our lovely engagement party invitations went missing today,” Victor cooed in his ear, causing him to shiver.

“Y-yes,” he mumbled, “I gave Minako and Lilia an invitation.”

“And what about the other three, hm?” Victor enquired while squeezing his waist gently.

“Um, s-some of my work colleagues,” he admitted.

“Oh?” Victor hummed, something he could feel with his back pressed against the man’s chest.

“I gave Yakov and Georgi their invites too,” Victor piped up, causing him to smile softly.

“Did you sent Nikolai his invite?” he asked.

“Yes, he rang up and spoke to Yura earlier. He said he would get back to us, needs to double check his doctor dates or something,” Victor said softly while starting to sway behind him gently.

“Vitya, as much as I would love to dance with you, I’m cooking dinner,” he chuckled, attempting to pull away from his fiancé to grab some plates to serve up dinner.

“But Yurasha,” Victor whined, though he did let him go.

“Maybe after Yura has gone to bed,” he suggested, earning a bright smile as Victor. Victor pressed a quick kiss against his cheek before hmoving around the kitchen, collecting cutlery before heading into the dining room to set the table.

“I think I will try and show you the braid bun look after dinner,” Victor piped up, causing him to pause.

“Victor Nikiforov, I’m struggling doing a simple braid, can we not go straight to the extreme,” he groaned, earning a bright, cheerful laugh from his fiancé.

He swore, Victor would be the death of him.


	7. Social Skills

“I’m worried about him, Mister Katsuki, to put it blankly.”

Yuuri kept a straight face as he stared at Yuri’s teacher as she flipped through Yuri’s folder.

“Academically, he is above average. His languages skills are incredible, and I’m not just talking about Russian. He is picking up English extremely well, and occasionally shared Japanese words with the classes when prompted. Mathematically, he is incredible. I’ve had to start giving him work for next year to keep him entertained in math class. Physically, he exceeds all expectations in sports class. It is obvious to the trained eye that he is involved in some form of sport outside of school. His overall issue is his-”

“Social ability,” he cut the teacher off, earning a nod of confirmation.

“He has no friends. Sits alone. I’ve tried pairing him up with other students but,” the woman paused and sort of sighed, “Things don’t normally work out. His solitary behaviour has started turning some of other students against him, resulting in bullying.”

“I’m aware,” he frowned while crossing his arms across his chest.

“I don’t know what to do with him, Mister Katsuki. I can only suggest involving him in group sports to try and boost his sociability.” The teacher let out a sigh as she shut Yuri’s folder and turned her full attention towards him.

“He has a bright future ahead of him. I am just worry for what the future will hold for his mental health if he doesn’t learn to get alone with people, especially people his own age.” He nodded his head in understanding while glancing towards the window, immediately spotting Yuri standing off to the side, watching a small group of children play tag. He had always known that Yuri wasn’t the most social of child, but he had always convinced himself that it was nothing to worry over.

“Thank you for meeting with me today,” he mumbled while getting to his feet.

“Oh! It was no problem at all!” the teacher said, smiling at him brightly while getting to her feet and leading him to the quit, “I like to keep all the parents updated with their children’s progress in my class.”

“Thank you,” he said again while exiting the room and letting out a sigh.

He had another day off, but unlike his previous day off last week, he had the day to himself. After dropping Yuri off at school that morning, he had spent the day doing things he normally didn’t have time for on a normal day. Mostly, just cleaning the house, but he also gotten around to contacting Nikolai about their engagement party and ordering some more of the fancy pet food Victor insisted they get for Makkachin and Potya.

All before heading back to the school for a small parent-teacher meeting just after school finished.

He had known that something was wrong when the teacher had contacted him earlier in the week about having a meeting, but he hadn’t thought much about it. Hoping that she was just making contact with him, seeing as Yuri was still rather new to the school.

“Yurochka,” he called out, immediately catching the boys attention.

“Papa!” Yuri gasped in delight, hurrying to him, “Are we going to the rink now? Are we going to see Vicchan?” Yuri asked while reaching out to grab his hand.

“Sorry, not today,” he apologised while squeezing the boys hand. Yuri pouted up at him, though didn’t let go of his hand as they began the walk home.

“Why not? It’s off season, meaning that Vicchan isn’t working hard,” Yuri whined, giving his hand a small tug.

“Vicchan is a bit busy today,” he told the boy as they paused to look both ways before crossing the street.

“Is it the camera people again? Are they being meanies?” Yuri whined, pouting up at him.

“Something like that,” he sighed. He had been horrified when he heard about the swarm of media that had gathered outside the rink the day after their pictures had been leaked. Luckily though, no such swarm had been found outside the dancing academy or Yuri’s school, meaning that his face really hadn’t been captured.

“Are we going to the studio? Are we going to see Aunty Mina?” Yuri asked, getting excited again. He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he shook his head.

“It’s Makkachin haircut day,” he explained, causing the boy to pause.

“Oh! We are going to the pet store!” Yuri gasped, jumping up and down in excitement while tugging on his hand.

“Yes,” he chuckled, earning a squeal of delight before the boy started to rattle off all the things he wanted to look at for Potya and Makkachin sake.

* * *

“How did it go today?”

Yuuri glanced up from his book and towards Victor who was gently massaging his feet as some Russian movie played in front of them.

“Makkachin was a good girl,” he ensured the man. His afternoon had been good, they had dropped Makkachin off at the groomers, and spent almost two hours browsing the large pet store that it was connected too.

He knew that he probably bought a little too many things for a household with only two pets, but Yuri had gotten so excited at each new thing, reasoning with him why Potya or Makkachin need that toy, or these treats.

“I wasn’t talking about Makkachin. Of course she is a good girl,” Victor told him, giving his ankle a small squeeze, “The meeting with Yurochka’s teacher.”

He stared at his fiancé for a moment before letting out a rather loud sigh.

“His languages skills are through the roof. He is already a year head in maths. His sports skills are far superior than all his classmates,” he summarised quickly.

“But?” Victor questioned. He remained silent for a moment, simply staring at Victor with a blank face.

He still wasn’t sure how to feel about Yuri’s social issues. Had he done something wrong to make Yuri like this? Or was it because of something else?

“The teacher is concerned with Yuri’s social skills,” he mumbled softly.

“I see,” Victor hummed while switching to massage his other foot. He let out a small sigh of delight as Victor dug into his sole of his foot.

“What did the teacher recommend?” Victor final asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

“Group sports,” he huffed, earning a frown from Victor.

“He wants to become a skater. Why would he do a group sport?” Victor stated.

It was rather amusing how Victor had simply just accepted that Yuri was going to be a skater, refusing to listen to any of his arguments about Yuri could changing his mind in the future.

 _‘He will be a skater,’_ Victor always insisted.

“One of my work colleagues said she would be bringing her partners daughter to our engagement party,” he mentioned, earning a curious look from Victor.

“Oh?” Victor questioned, fingers still doing magic on his feet.

“She is a couple of years older, but she is currently into ballet, which should give Yurochka and her something to bond over,” he sighed, sinking a little further into the couch.

“It would be nice for Yurochka to have a friend,” Victor agreed, nodding his head.

He frowned as Victor stopped massaging his feet but instead, lifted them up into the air and slip out from under them.

He watched his fiancé was a confused look for a moment before finally realising what Victor was up too.

“Victor, don’t you-”

His sentence was broken off as Victor scooped him up off the couch, holding him bridal style.

“Victor Nikiforov, put me down,” he gasped, immediately dropped his book and wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s neck.

“No,” Victor chuckled while started to walk out of the room, leaving the television and lounge room light on.

“Victor,” he pouted as he was carried through the house all the way to their bedroom.

Victor simply hummed happily to himself while carrying him, all too pleased with what he was doing.

When they finally made it to their bedroom, Victor ever so carefully set him on the bed.

He opened his mouth to complain about the royal treatment suddenly forced upon him, only to be silenced by a familiar pair of lips.

“I love you,” Victor muttered as they finally drew apart a few minutes later.

“Go turn off all the lights,” he demanded, “Then come back.”

“Yes sir,” Victor said all too cheerfully, pressing one more kiss to his lips before standing up straight and hurrying out of the room.

He let out a small chuckle as he reclined on the bed and waited for his beautiful fiancé to return to him.

He could always rely on Victor to cheer him up when something was bothering him.


	8. The Engagement Party (Part One)

“Is he always like this?”

Yuuri glanced over his shoulder to stare at Nikolai who was watching Victor with an amused look on his face. He turned his attention to his fiancé, who seemed to be fuss over the flower arrangement for the third time in the last half an hour.

“He always gets fussy when something involves Yurochka or myself,” he sighed softly while shaking his head. He turned his attention back to the oven, looking over the pirozhki which were finally a nice shade of golden brown. He slipped on his oven mitts before pulling them out and walked them across the kitchen to place in front of Nikolai.

The elder man looked over them for a moment before breaking a little bit off and taking a bite.

“Good,” Nikolai praised, causing him to sigh in relief.

“Yurasha!” Victor called out, hurrying into the kitchen with Makkachin a step behind the man.

“Yes?” he replied while slipping off the oven mitts.

“Are the decorations okay? The colour doesn’t seem off, does it? We can still change it,” Victor asked, looking at him with a worried look.

“They look fine,” he ensured Victor while holding out a hand, “Come here and try my pirozhki before a certain someone notices they are done.”

Victor stared at him for a moment before nodding his head, hopefully accepting that the decorations didn’t need to be fixed for the five time today. His fiancé moved towards him, slipped perfectly into the space beside him and wrapping an arm around his waist while peering at the chilling pirozhki in front of him curiously.

“How are they, Nikolai?” Victor asked the elderly man.

“He has improved since the last time he made them for me,” Nikolai stated simply, giving them a gentle smile. Victor reached for one of pirozhki with his free hand, only to gasp and pull his hand away after touching the hot pastry.

“You knew I just took them out of the oven,” he sighed, as he quickly grabbed Victor’s hand and turning it over, checking for any burns. He found nothing and shyly pressed a kiss to his fiancé’s fingertips in relief.

“Sorry,” Victor chuckled, squeezing his side gently.

“PAPA!”

A shout echoed further in the house, catching all three adults attention. After a moment, Yuri came hurrying into the room, Potya being held up in front of the boy, looking completely relaxed despite the uncomfortable position.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Potya won’t wear her bow,” Yuri whined, holding the cat up higher in the air. He let out a soft sigh as he untangled himself from his fiancé and moved towards his son. He scooped Potya into his arms, cradling the cat properly while accepting the pink bow Yuri pulled out of his pocket.

“Come on,” he said while moving into the dining room. He pulled one of the dining room chairs out of the table before kneeling in front of it and setting Potya down on the chair. He ever so gently looped the bow around the cat’s neck, making sure to be careful of her ears and whiskers before straightening the bow.

“There we go,” he said, turning towards Yuri who was grinning brightly.

“Now we match!” Yuri shouted, turning around to show him the blue bow that was holding the end of his gorgeous braided ponytail together.

“Wow,” he cooed, reaching over to press a quick kiss to the boy’s cheek. Yuri let out a whine while stumbling back a few steps to rub his cheek.

“Yurochka,” the boy glanced up at the sound of his name, smiling brightly at his grandfather while hurrying towards the man, “Your papa made pirozhki.” Nikolai said, patting Yuri gently on the head.

Yuuri let out a small chuckle at the squeal of delight that came from his sons before the obvious question of if he could have one left Yuri’s lips. He turned back to Potya, planting a gentle kiss on top of the cat’s head before standing up.

“Vitya, did you remember to get the wine out?” he asked while carefully tucking the chair back into the dining table, being careful not to hurt Potya as he did it.

He sighed as he heard what he could only conclude was a French swear before Victor hurried out of the room.

“You sure you want to marry that?” Nikolai questioned him while helping Yuri into one of the other barstools at the kitchen bench.

“Definitely,” he stated simply as he went to collect a plate for Yuri to eat off of.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Yuuri didn’t know what to do with himself.

He suddenly felt nervous and out of place despite being in his own home.

Sure, he wasn’t good at parties, but he hadn’t expected to be this nervous about having so many unfamiliar faces in his own home.

The few people he did know though, seemed to be enjoying themselves, thankfully.

Nikolai was seated on the lounge, locked in a conversation with Yakov, Lilia and Minako. All four of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, sipping wine as they argued among themselves about something he didn’t understand.

Anna had arrived early to help them set up – not that it was needed with how fussy Victor had been – bringing with her a large plate of vatrushkas – something that Victor had gushed over after ‘sampling’ one.

Currently, she was seating in the front window seat, Potya pressed against her side as she talked with Georgi about the newest romance movie to hit the cinemas.

Victor was floating around the house with Yuri a step behind him, happily making conversation with all the unfamiliar people. His fiancé seemed right at home, completely unbothered by the number of people in their house.

Yuri, though seemingly attached at Victor’s hip, didn’t seem bothered by all the people either. Greeting many of the people Victor started talking to by name, even cracking a shy smile for a few of them.

He let out a small sigh as the doorbell went off again, half hoping that it was someone he knew as he went to get the door.

He plastered a smile on before gently opened the door, only to pause at the sight that greeted him.

In front of him stood Christophe Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont, two of Victor’s skating rivals.

“Hi!” Phichit greeted with a bright smile while reaching over and grabbing one of his free hands to shake it, “I’m Phichit and this is Christophe.”

“Bonjour,” Christophe said, winking at him.

“H-hi,” he mumbled, blinking at the two skaters in front of him, “I’m Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” Christophe cooed, “What a lovely name!”

“T-thank you,” he mumbled while ducking his head and dropping his gaze to the ground.

“P-please come inside,” he mumbled, stepping to the side to let the two skaters in.

He stood to the side awkwardly, letting the pair come inside before gently shutting the door behind them.

“Oh, wow, the house looks incredible,” Phichit said in delight as he shrugged off his coat.

“Very tasteful,” Christophe agreed.

“Thank you,” he mumbled while offering to take their coats. He was a little confused why the pair had coats, seeing as it was Summer, but chose not to question it.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” he asked politely while leading them towards the dining area where all the food was set up, along with the collection of alcohol Victor had prepared for them.

“Just a water for me,” Phichit said simply.

“We are in Russia, not America, you can drink here,” Christophe spoke up, nudging Phichit shoulder, “I’ll have a glass of whatever Victor is drinking.” He nodded his head as he grabbed a wine glass and poured Christophe the white wine Victor was currently drinking. He smiled as he handed the glass over before turning back to Phichit.

“Are you sure you just want water? We also have sparkling apple juice?” he offered.

“Water is fine,” Phichit mumbled with a pout. He nodded and quickly collected a glass of water for the Thai skater.

“So, Yuuri,” Christophe hummed, “How did you meet Victor?”

“We use to be neighbours,” he said softly.

“Oh? Back at that crappy apartment building?” Christophe questioned. He chuckled while nodding his head.

“Yeah, we were neighbours for almost three years before we meet,” he explained.

“But how did you meet?” Phichit prompted.

“He fell and I caught him in my arms,” a new voice sighed before an arm was wrapped around his waist.

“Victor!” Phichit said brightly, flashing a blinding smile towards his fiancé.

“I am disappointed in you two. Immediately cornering my beautiful fiancé, not even coming and saying hello,” Victor huffed while glaring at his fellow skaters.

“Papa.” He glanced down at Yuri, who was holding his arms up at him. He smiled softly as he scooped the boy up into his arms.

“And this must be Yura,” Christophe cooed, catching the boy’s attention immediately.

“Yes, Yura,” Yuri confirmed, glancing between the two men in front of him before he gasped.

“Vicchan, Vicchan,” Yuri said, reaching over to tug on Victor’s shirt, “They skate like you.”

Victor let out a chuckle as he nodded his head.

“Yep, this is Chris and Phichit, say hi,” Victor said, pointing to each one in turn.

“We watched you on the tv,” Yuri said in delight, “You went up against Vicchan.”

“We did,” Christophe said with a smile, nodding his head. He glanced over his shoulder as the doorbell went off again. He smiled apologetically while moving to set Yuri on the ground.

“No,” Yuri whined, reaching out his arms from Phichit. The Thai skater didn’t waste a moment, taking Yuri into his arms and smiling at the boy.

“You going to be a skater just like Victor?” Phichit asked Yuri, who nodded his head.

“Yes! I’m gonna be the bestest!” Yuri declared loudly.

He chuckled softly at Yuri’s statement, pressing a quick kiss to Victor’s cheek before heading towards the door again to greet their next guest.

 


	9. The Engagement Party (Part Two)

“And-and-and the jump,” Yuri told Chris while rotating his fingers around in circles, the boy only continued once Chris nodded his head in understanding, “the jump! That jump better than Vicchan!” Yuri declared in his broken English.

“Hey!” he called out, earning a chuckle of amusement from Chris and Phichit.

“Why thank you, mon poulet,” Chris cooed, causing Yuri to smile brightly.

“His English is adorable,” Phichit sigh while shifting Yuri to his other arm.

“He is adorable altogether,” he corrected.

“Did you do his hair?” Chris hummed, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair - that had escaped the boys braid - behind his ear.

“Today, yes!” he said, grinning brightly, “Though he has been a little fussy lately and started demanding Yuuri do his hair.”

“Oh, you poor thing. A child wanting his father over you,” Phichit snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Victor has never been good at sharing,” Chris piped up, smirking at him.

“Vicchan share papa,” Yuri stated while reaching over to grab Chris’ shirt.

Chris smiled as he took Yuri from Phichit grasp, something which seemed to relief the Thai man by the way the younger man rolled his shoulder.

“Little heavy?” he said jokingly while nudging Phichit.

“A little, geez. Do you carry him around often?” Phichit whined, rubbing his arms slightly.

He paused as he glanced towards Yuri, who was happily repeating words Chris was saying – rather PG words, it was nice to see Chris behaving for own. He sometimes forgot how small Yuri was for his age. The boy was tiny, he barely reached the shoulders of some of his school mates, but Yuuri had ensured him on more than one occasion that Yuri was just a late bloomer and before they knew it, the boy would be towering over them.

“Yeah,” he mumbled softly before clearing his throat and turning towards the Thai skater, “Though Yuuri does it more often,” he told Phichit.

“But isn’t your lovely fiancé a danseur? Aren’t they meant to carry people around?” Chris questioned, humming curiously.

“He’s a damn good danseur,” a new voice piped in.

Victor turned to the side, spotted Anna, the ballerina Yuuri had introduced him to earlier. Yuuri had explained that Anna had been his last major partner, sometimes which was rather difficult to believe considering the size different - the woman was tiny.

“Oh?” Phichit enquired.

“Yuuri is just… different,” Anna said as she watered down her vodka with some juice. After finishing off her drink. She turned to them and smiled innocently, “There aren’t many danseurs that can spend a whole day throwing ballerinas around and not seem tired by it.”

“He has a rather incredible amount of stamina,” a voice piped up as a hand reached around Anna to pick up a bottle of wine.

“Oh! Lady Minako!” Anna gasped, quickly stepping to the side.

“I hope you don’t mind, Victor, but all us old grumps need another bottle,” Minako said, holding the bottle up into the air.

“You don’t look a day over thirty, Minako,” he said while waving the woman off, earning a laugh from the former prima-ballerina.

“Little charmer, you are,” Minako said, walking off with the bottle.

“So, high stamina? That must make for a lovely evening in bed,” Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Christophe!” Phichit gasped, “there is a child.”

Yuri hummed, blinking as he glanced between them, clearly having zoned out to stare at something over Chris’ shoulders. He reached over and stole his little angel from Chris, pressing a soft kiss to his plump cheeks.

“Ew, Vicchan,” Yuri whined, but other that wiping his cheek, made no move to escape him.

“Victor!” Yuuri’s voice called out, catching his attention immediately.

“Sorry, gentleman, my love is calling,” he said, smirking towards his two fellow skaters.

“Yeah, yeah, we will amuse ourselves with the wonderful arrangement of food,” Phichit said, waving him off.

“Do send your fiancé back to us at some point,” Chris called out after him as he began walking towards Yuuri – who was talking to a small group, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his arms.

* * *

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Yuri stood where Vicchan had put him down, right beside his papa. He eyed the small group in front of him.

He recognised Nana and Vee, because papa had danced with them before. Vee had also taught him some ballet moves when he was allowed to come along with papa to the junior classes.

But he didn’t recognise the man or the woman that were with Nana and Vee, or the girl standing beside Nana.

“Yura,” Nana called out to him, causing him to hum as the woman bent down, “This is Mila,” Nana said, gesturing to the red-haired girl beside her.

She was pretty, he supposed, he had long, wavy red hair that fell down her back. He wished he had hair that long, Vicchan could probably do lots of awesome things with his hair if it was that long.

“Hi! I like your hair,” Mila stated brightly while flashing him a smile.

He stared at her with wide eyes before taking a small step backwards to be closer to his papa.

“Um,” he mumbled, glancing up at his papa – who smiled softly down at him – before turning back to Mila and Nana, “I like your hair too. It’s really red.”

“Thank you!” Mila said in delight before glancing towards Nana. He glanced back up at his papa, smiling softly as papa gently patted him on the head.

“Is anyone hungry? Thirsty?” papa asked, waving all the adults towards the dining area like he did with everyone else that came into the house.

He watched the group of adults walk away before turning to see if Potya was still seated on the window still, maybe he could cuddle the kitty until papa was free.

“Dina said that we would be the only kids here.” He jumped in surprise, turning to the side to see Mila standing there.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, frowning at the girl. She was weird, most kids didn’t like him, they run away from him or made fun of his hair.

“Do you have anything we can do?” Mila asked while turning towards him. He eyed her for a moment before shrugging.

“Was gonna go hang out with Potya,” he mumbled.

“Who is Potya?” Mila questioned.

“My cat,” he told her simply.

“You have a cat?” Mila asked, eyes going wide, “Can I see it? Can I pat it? Please! Mama doesn’t like cats or dogs.”

“Makkachin is upstairs because Vicchan didn’t want her trying to steal food,” he said while walking towards the window seat.

“Who?” Mila asked while following after him.

“Makkachin, Vicchan’s dog,” he told her as they came to a stop beside the window seat. He smiled happily as Potya meowed at him as he moved to sit beside the cat.

“Hi,” he hummed, reaching over to scratch Potya behind the ear.

“Oh my god.” He glanced up and smiled at Mila who was staring at Potya with huge eyes.

“Her name is Puma Tiger Scorpion, but we just call her Potya,” he told her while fluff his chest out proudly.

“Cool,” Mila said while gently reaching her hand out. He watched curiously as Mila paused right before she touched Potya. She stared at Potya before gently touching her and pulling her hand back.

“You can pat her,” he huffed, reaching for her hand and gently pulling it back to Potya where he pulled it softly over Potya’s back.

“So soft,” Mila mumbled in awe, causing him to grin.

“I know! Potya is the bestest,” he told Mila brightly.


	10. The Engagement Party (Part Three)

“Are they getting along?”

Yuuri gave a small hum at Dina’s question as he peaked into the lounge room, checking to make sure that Mila and Yuri were okay. The children seemed to be happily chatting while patting Potya, seeming to get along from where they were standing.

“Yurasha.” He turned his attention away from Yuri and towards Nikolai, who was staring at him from the main couch.

“Yes?” he called out as he walked towards the man, pausing behind the back of the couch.

“Have you eaten?” Nikolai asked, arching an eyebrow. He stared at the man for a moment before flushing a nervous smile.

“I’m fine,” he tried to ensure the man.

“Yuuri,” Minako piped up from the armchair nearby, “You need to eat.”

“Even on days when you are not dancing or exercising, food is important,” Lilia spoke up, earning a nod of agreement from Yakov.

“Go eat something,” Nikolai demanded, waving him off. He stood there a moment before sighing and heading back to the dining room where Dina still stood in the doorway, watching Mila and Yuri closely.

“Dianka!” Dina’s partner called out, “Leave the children be!”

He smiled at the pout Dina sent towards her partner – a beautiful woman with gorgeous red hair that she shared with her daughter, and stunning green eyes.

“But what if-” Dina started before trailing off at the look sent her way. He gently patted Dina’s arm as he walked passed, earning a huff in response.

He walked towards the spread of food laid out, wondering what to eat that would satisfy the group of adults in the next room.

“What are these?” He jumped before glancing to the side to see Phichit standing there with pirozhki in hand.

“A pirozhki,” he said while picking up one for himself and breaking it in half, “Katsudon pirozhki to be exact. Breaded pork cutlets with an omelette, wrapped in pastry.”

“So, basically, everything I shouldn’t be eat?” Phichit questioned while smiling at him. He snorted out a laugh while nodding his head.

“Sounds about right,” he agreed, taking a bit out of the pirozhki in his hand. Phichit smiled while taking a small bite and turning his back to the food.

“The house looks amazing,” Phichit mumbled with a mouth full of food. He snorted out a chuckle as he followed Phichit’s lead, turning away from the food and looking at the group of people in the room.

The mix of ballerinas, skaters and partners were in a small circle near the drinks, arguing over something in English – though he was sure that Christophe was having just as much trouble understanding the heavily accented English then he would Russian.

Victor seemed to be enjoying himself, having engaged Vera in a heavy debate that the ballerina refused to back down on – much to Vera’s partners embarrassment.

“Victor did everything,” he told Phichit before taking another bite of his pirozhki.

“I haven’t seen him this happy before,” Phichit said, “We haven’t been friends for that long. This is actually me first years in seniors. I never expected Victor Nikiforov to talk to me, let along befriend me.” The Thai skater let out a chuckle while turning to look at him. “But I have noticed the differences in him in the small amount of time we have been friends. He seems happier every time I see him.”

“I haven’t really done anything,” he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Hey, don’t put yourself done like that. I’m sure you did something,” Phichit huffed, nudging him with his shoulder, “Victor seems like the type of person that only really needs someone waiting at home for him.”

“And someone to feed him, and do his washing and walk his dog,” he listed, earning an amused snort from Phichit.

“Does he do the dishes at least?” Phichit asked, clearly trying to hid his amusement behind his pirozhki.

“Every day,” he sighed while glancing down at the ring on his finger, “He does the dishes, he brings me flowers every week, he spoils Yurochka rotten, he makes sure that I have everything I need.”

“So, husband material?” Phichit said, a smirk on his lips.

“I wouldn’t have proposed if he wasn’t,” he stated simply. Phichit gasped beside him, causing him to blink in surprise at the wide-eyed look on the Thai skaters face.

“CHRISTOPHE!” Phichit shouted, catching most of adult’s groups attention.

“Yes?” Christophe questioned, arching an eyebrow as he was waved towards them.

“What?” he said in confusion as the Swiss skater was waved over to their little group.

“Yes?” Christophe repeated when he was standing next to Phichit.

“Victor wasn’t the one that proposed,” Phichit told him before pointing towards him with his half eaten pirozhki, “Yuuri did.”

Christophe stared at him for a moment before a smirk crossed his lips.

“Oh, I need to hear this,” Christophe said while stepping towards him and wrapping an arm around his.

“What?” he mumbled in confusion, glancing between the two skaters.

“Chris! Phichit! What are you doing with my fiancé?” Victor voice demanded. He glanced towards Victor with a confused look on his face.

“Getting some juicy gossip~” Christophe stated simply.

“I wanna hear some juicy gossip!” Anna’s voice rang out.

“Yes, please share with the group,” Dina said. He let out a squeak as he was pulled towards the group of adults.

“So,” Phichit sung, lopping his arm around his free arm, locking him between the Swiss and Thai skater, “Do you want to repeat what you just told me.”

“Um,” he mumbled, glancing between all the people around him, “Which part?” he questioned.

“What you said after I ask if Victor was husband material,” Phichit said, clearly smirking towards Victor as he spoke.

“I wouldn’t have proposed if he wasn’t?” he repeated, earning a group gasp.

“Oh my god,” Dina mumbled. The whole turned to Victor who cheeks were tinted a bright red.

“In my defence,” he mumbled, a little high pitched in embarrassment, “Yuuri gave me a list of things I had to do before I was allowed to propose and I haven’t finished the list when he proposed.”

“When have you ever listened before?” Christophe questioned, earning a gasp from Victor.

“How dare you!” Victor mumbled, pouting towards the Swiss skater.

“So,” Vera spoke up, “How did Yuuri propose?”

“Oh, it was so romantic,” Victor sighed, sending him a bright smile. “We were in Japan, and I had organised a date night for the two of us. A lovely meal and plans to watch the sunset together,” Victor let out a happily little sigh, “While the sun was setting, I was gushing over how perfect the view was and I turn around and Yuuri is down on one knee, a ring box in hand.”

“He responded no at first,” he pointed out, earning a gasp from the group.

“Hey! Hey!” Victor whined, holding up his hands, “I had been stating for months that I was the one going to propose!”

“He did say yes,” he ensured the group.

“Well, I would hope so, otherwise this party would be a lie,” Dina partner pointed out, earning a chuckle from the group.

“He said yes and then proposed to me later when I showed him I got matching rings,” he explained, earning a coo from the girls in the group.

“He never responded to my proposal,” Victor whined.

“I proposed first, you really expect me to say no?” he huffed, causing the group to burst into laughter at the pout Victor sent him in response.

“You are lucky you are cute,” Victor huffed, causing him to blush in embarrassment.


	11. Lunch and Cocktails

“But why.”

Victor couldn’t help but chuckle as he gently tied a yellow ribbon to the bottom of Yuri’s hair.

“Because we are going out for lunch with Chris and Phichit,” he said, patting the boys on the shoulders to tell him he was done.

“But why can’t I wear my shirt,” Yuri huffed, turning around to pout at him.

“Because it is a nice restaurant,” he explained.

“My shirts are nice,” Yuri said, looking up at him with big wide eyes.

“Yurochka, stop complaining. Victor picked out a nice shirt for you,” Yuuri’s voice called out from the next room.

“Have we heard from Nikolai yet?” he called out, as Yuri hurried into the next room to complain about the rather nice teal coloured dress shirt he had bought for the boy. It was a stunning colour that really brought out the green in the boy’s eyes.

“Yes, he called just before and ensured me he got on the train fine,” Yuuri shouted, walking into the room.

The breath in his throat froze as he stared at his fiancé in surprise. Yuuri was dressed in a nice pair of slacks, a simple, white dress shirt with the top four buttons undone. It wasn’t just the view of Yuuri’s chest that left his breathless, it was also the fact that Yuuri had his hair slicked back and his glasses were mysteriously missing from the perch on his nose.

“Yurochka, no, it’s just for lunch,” Yuuri said, nudging him out of the way to get to the chest of draws behind him. He watched as Yuuri stepped back in front of him, clipping a watch around his wrist – one of his when he finally looked away from his fiancé.

“Yurasha,” he mumbled. Yuuri hummed, only glancing up once the watch was secured around his wrist, blinking at him with big brown eyes, “Ya ne mogu zhit' bez tebya,” he said breathlessly.

Yuuri stared at him for a moment, mumbling the words to himself, clearly trying to translate the words.

“I can't live without you,” he repeated in English.

An adorable blush decorated Yuuri’s cheek at his words.

“Papa! Vicchan! I wanna wear my tiger shirt,” Yuri spoke up loudly, breaking the moment and causing Yuuri to turn away from him.

“Yurochka,” Yuuri squeaked before clearing his throat, “Yurochka, we are going to a nice restaurant, you have to wear that.”

“I don’t want too,” Yuri stated while stamping a foot.

“Yuri,” he spoke up, causing the boy to pause, “It’s just for lunch. You can put any of your other shirts on after lunch.”

Yuri whined, storming off in his displeasure. Yuuri took a deep breath before reaching over and grabbing his hand.

“I love you,” Yuuri mumbling, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss against his cheek.

“I would hope so,” he replied, earning an eye roll from his beautiful fiancé.

“I’ll go deal with our little angry kitten and you,” Yuuri said, giving him a quick once over, “Can finish getting ready.”

“Promise him dessert. I’m sure Chris will buy it for him,” he called out as Yuuri walked out of the room.

He let out a small sigh, as much as he hated to watch Yuuri walk away, it always gave him such a lovely view.

* * *

“Just one more!”

Yuuri muffled a chuckle as Yuri giggled, ducking behind him.

“No more,” Yuri said as Phichit leaned around him, trying to take another photo of the boy.

Phichit had pounced on the boy almost as soon as they arrived, complementing the boy until he agreed to pose for a few photos which had quickly turning into a couple of hundred photos.

“Phichit, I think you have enough,” he said as Yuri continued to giggle from behind him.

“I suppose,” Phichit sighed dramatically, pouting as he began flicking through the photos on his phone.

“Hey, mon poulet, can I take a photo of you and Victor?” Christophe called out, catching the boys attention.

“Okay!” He couldn’t help but chuckle as Yuri hurried around the table towards Victor.

The difference between the little boy that had pouted and complained about the shirt he had been forced to wear to lunch and the giggling, cheerful boy posing for photos was incredible. It was almost magic.

“Yuu-ri~” Phichit called out, smirking towards him.

“Yes?” he replied, turning his attention back to the Thai skater.

“You aren’t from Russia, are you?” Phichit questioned.

“Is it that noticeable?” he laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Your Russian seems fine, it’s just your English is really good,” Phichit explained.

“Russian is my third language,” he admitted.

“Third?” Phichit repeated, blinking at him.

“Yeah. Japanese, English and Russian,” he listed.

“Oh, wow!” Phichit gasped, clapping his hands in delight. He forced a smile, not sure if the information was clap worthy.

“I only know two,” Phichit told him, “And my English isn’t the best.”

“If your English isn’t the best, my Russian must be really bad,” he snorted, rolling his eyes, “I struggle with reading it. I sometimes don’t know the word I want to use.”

“I’m pretty sure that happens whenever you learn another language,” Phichit snorted. He couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement. He supposed Phichit was right, it was a part of learning new languages.

“So,” Phichit said, dragging the ‘o’ out. He stared at the Thai skater, who glanced quickly across the table where Christophe had Victor and Yuri distracted, “When did you adopt Yuri?”

He blinked at the sudden question. Of all the things he had expected Phichit to ask him, that hadn’t been one of the questions.

“Adopt?” he questioned, causing the Thai male to glanced between Yuri and himself, clearly trying to see if he had missed something.

“Oh! Cocktails! What do you say?” Christophe said, thrusting a cocktail menu towards them. He took it and after a quick skim of it, handed it over to Phichit.

“I think I’ll have to pass,” he said, picking up his glass of water instead.

“What? Why?” Christophe whined, throwing a pout in his direction.

“Because children,” he chuckled, pointing towards Yuri who was still perched on Victor’s lap, nibbling away on some bread, “You are welcome to drink,” he said to Victor, earning a bright smile in response.

“I can’t tell if you are calling me a child or not,” Victor replied, causing him to snort out a laugh along with the two other males at the table.

“Take it how you like,” he said between laughs.

* * *

“Did you have fun last night?” Phichit asked as he made the Thai skater a coffee.

“After the vomiting, he crushed like the dead,” he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

“Vicchan snored really loud,” Yuri pipped up from the dining table where the boy had his pull pencil set out, drawing away.

“And you slept next to him?” Phichit asked, turning back to him.

“No,” Victor’s voice echoed from the lounge, “He didn’t.”

“Not so loud,” Christophe moaned, also in the lounge.

“Yuri and I put a movie on in the spare room and slept in there,” he explained before moving to poke his head into the lounge. Victor and Christophe were lying across the two couches, the curtains drawn shut and lights turned off, allowing the two hungover males to rest in pure darkness.

“Maybe if you didn’t drink so much,” Phichit pipped up.

“Screw you, Chulanont,” Victor whined, causing Phichit to giggle in delight.

“Drink your waters,” he instructed, earning a combined groan from the hungover pair. He returned to the kitchen, where Phichit was happily watching Yuri draw.

“Didn’t you drink as well?” he questioned as he took a seat beside the Thai skater.

“I didn’t have nearly as much as those two,” Phichit huffed, “Those two were drinking everything like it was water. I’m surprised they aren’t dead.”

“I heard that,” Christophe’s voice echoed through.

“I’m Russian!” Victor shouted before another combined groan was heard along with mumbles of ‘too loud’.

“Vicchan and Uncle Risk are funny,” Yuri piped up, causing Phichit to snort into his coffee.

“That they are,” he agreed with a sigh.

“You still love me though, right?” Victor questioned from the next room, “Right? Yuuri? Yuuri?”


	12. My Family

Victor smiled softly as he leant against the doorframe, just staring at the sight in front of him for a moment.

It was still early, a little after five in the morning. Yuuri was still fast asleep in their bed, curled up in the centre of their bed with their thick blankets pulled all the way up to his shoulders

Little Yuri was curled up into his father side, having invaded their bed during the night, mumbling something about it being too cold in his room.

He made a mental note to check the boys room when he got home later, he needed to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong with it. He couldn’t have his baby getting sick because of a broken window or something.

Makkachin and Potya had also invaded the cuddle pile. Makkachin had curled up against Yuuri free side, taking over his spot in the bed. While Potya was curled up in a ball, close but not quite touching Yuri’s little feet.

He stepped into the room, carefully leaning over the bed to press a gentle kiss to his beautiful fiancé forehead.

“Have a lovely day, lyubimyy,” he mumbled while brushing some hair out of Yuuri’s face. He smiled to himself as Yuuri let out a small sigh in his sleep.

He leant back, staring at his little family for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. He sometimes hated early mornings. Hated having to leave the comfort of his bed and his fiancé. And on rare occasions like this morning, his little family.

He moved back towards the door, only to pause and pull out his phone, snapping a picture of his beautiful little family.

His. He had a family. A gorgeous fiancé and a beautiful son.

* * *

Yuuri let out a groan as his phone started ringing on the bedside table.

He lifted his head up from his pillow, glancing over towards his phone.

“Papa,” Yuri whined from beside him, tugging on his shirt, “Quiet.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled, reaching over to pick up his phone. He frowned at the name flashing on the screen. He carefully pushed the accept button while dropping back down into bed.

“Hello?” he mumbled in English.

“Yuuri!” Phichit excited voice shouted, causing him to wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

“Phichit, it’s not even seven here,” he mumbled, earning a gasp from the other end of the phone. He waited another moment before returning the phone to his ear.

“Sorry, sorry!” Phichit apologised, “Have you gone on Instagram yet?”

“Instragram?” he mumbled before covering his mouth to yawn.

“Yuuri, look, right now,” Phichit insisted. He pulled the phone away from his ear again, pushing the loud speaker button before unlocking his phone and clicking on Instagram.

“Have you looked yet?” Phichit asked.

“Uncle Chu?” Yuri mumbled, lifting his head from the pillow.

“Yura! Good morning!” Phichit greeted the boy, earning a sleepy smile in response. He leant over and pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“It’s loading,” he told Phichit before pausing as a photo loaded up onto his screen. He squinted at it for a moment before pulling the phone closer to look at it.

“Oh god,” he mumbled.

“Papa?” Yuri mumbled, tugging on his shirt again.

“Yuuri?” Phichit called out. He stared at the photo in shock before groaning and grabbing his blanket, pulling it over his head.

“Uncle Chu? Papa is hiding?” Yuri mumbled, pulling on the blankets.

“He didn’t tell you then?” Phichit asked, he whined in response, “Well, if it helps. Most of the responses have been positive.”

“I’m never going to be able to show my face again,” he whined under the blankets.

“Papa?” Yuri whined before the air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs as a weight jumped onto his chest.

“So,” Phichit hummed, “Can I join in?”

“What?” he gasped, throwing the blanket away from his face and covering Yuri, who giggled in delight.

“Chris and I have been debating on whether or not to join in,” Phichit said, causing him to groan.

“Join in?” he questioned as Yuri uncovered him.

“We both have pictures of the happy family. We wanted to show our support,” Phichit told him, causing him to sigh.

“Fine,” he mumbled.

“Really?!” Phichit gasped, “Thank you!”

“I have to go and tell everyone that I’m dying now,” he mumbled, earning a chuckle from the skater on the phone.

“Bye Yuuri! Bye Yura! Be good!” Phichit called out.

“Bye, Uncle Chu!” Yuri replied back, smiling brightly at the phone.

“Bye,” he called out before hanging up the phone and turning to Yuri.

“Vicchan was naughty,” he told the boy, who turned to him with a frown.

“Why?” Yuri questioned.

“Because he did something without asking,” he told the boy before wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him into a hug.

“Good morning, Yurochka,” he greeted the boy, who giggled in delight while hugging him back.

They were up earlier than normal, which meant they could have a little cuddle time before he dealt with his fiancé.

* * *

“Vitya!”

He glanced up at the sound of his name, skating towards his coach.

“Yes?” he questioned cheerfully.

“You have a visitor,” Yakov huffed, jabbing a finger towards the skater break room. He stared at his coach before arching an eyebrow.

“Who is it?” he questioned.

“Vitya. Visitor,” Yakov repeated. He pouted at his coach but moved towards the exit before his coach could yell at him.

He really hoped Yakov hadn’t grabbed one of the reports that had been outside since six o’clock, demanding to interview him about the photo he had uploaded earlier that morning.

He hadn’t been able to help himself earlier that morning, having loaded the beautiful photo of this family that he had taken that morning onto Instagram.

It had been such a perfect photo, with his two Yu(u)ri’s curled up so perfectly together. How could he have not uploaded the picture?

Sure, he knew that the media would explode with the picture, but he couldn’t hide it anymore. He was happy. Happy and engage.

He quickly changed out of his skates and into his runners before hurrying into the break room.

“VICCHAN!”

He blinked in surprise as a little body slammed into his legs as soon as he entered the room, causing him to stumble backwards, only managing to save himself by grabbing a hold of the doorframe.

“Yurochka,” he said in surprise, blinking down at the boy who smiling up at him. If Yuri was here, that meant…

He swallowed nervously as he glanced up, immediately locking eyes with the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Yurasha,” he cooed, forcing a smile.

“Victor Nikiforov!” Yuuri cut him off.

“Vicchan has been naughty,” Yuri spoke up, causing him to chuckle and ruffle the boy’s hair. It was rather obvious that Yuuri wasn’t happy with him.

He gently undid the boys gasp from around his legs before moving towards Yuuri.

“Yurasha,” he cooed again, grabbing a hold of his fiancé right hand and planting a kiss on top of the ring on the man’s fingers, “I love you.”

“Victor,” Yuuri sighed, “You should have asked.”

“I’m sorry,” he whined, squeezing Yuuri’s hand, “It was such a perfect picture of my little family.”

“Family?” Yuuri repeated slowly.

“Yes, my family,” he continued, smiling at his fiancé, “You and Yuri. My beautiful, perfect family.”

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before blushing bright red.

“Oh my god, you are so embarrassing,” Yuuri mumbled. He chuckled to himself while pulling the younger man into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Me too! Me too!” Yuri shouted, tugging on the bottom of his shirt, he chuckled as he broke the hug with Yuuri, to quickly scoop Yuri up into his arms so he can join in on the hug.

“Is Vicchan still in trouble, papa?” Yuri asked as stood there, hugging each other.

“No,” Yuuri sighed, causing him to smile brightly.

“Good! Have you seen the pictures Chris and Phichit shared too! They are so cute!” he gushed, pulling out his phone to show Yuuri the beautiful photos his two best friends had shared with the world after he had told the world about his little family.


	13. Manicure

“We should go away for the weekend.”

Yuuri hummed at Victor’s suggested as he sunk a little deeper into the bath. It was only Wednesday and he was ready for his rest day. But thankful, Victor had seemed to pick up on his tired mood and run them both a lovely bubble bath to share.

He let out a soft moan as he felt Victor’s fingers slip into his hair, slowly beginning to massage shampoo into his hair.

“There is this spa resort a few towns over. It does lovely massages and mud baths. Oh, they even let children into the,” Victor said a word that he didn’t know, causing him to tilt his head back to look up at his fiancé. He repeated the word slowly, earning a chuckle from Victor.

“Facility,” Victor said in accented English, causing him to nod, “So, we can take Yurochka.”

Victor smiled down at him for a moment before flicking bubbles into his face. He gasped at the attack by his fiancé before pulling away from his fiancé.

“No,” Victor whined, pulling him back down, causing water to rock back and forth at the sudden action.

“Stay there,” Victor commanded before returning to washing his hair. He huffed as he wiped away the bubble attack before letting his eyes slide shut, enjoying the feeling of Victor’s hands running through his hair.

“So, what do you think?” Victor asked while gently pouring water over his head, washing the shampoo out.

“You’d have to ask Madam Baranovskaya for an extra day off,” he pointed out, causing Victor to let out a whine.

“Why Lilia? Why can’t I ask Minako?” Victor whined. He chuckled as he carefully turned around, trying not to splash too much water out of the bath as he did so. He smiled up at Victor when they were finally facing each other.

“Minako-sensei isn’t in charge of my training this week,” he told Victor.

Victor stared at him for a moment before sighing dramatically before leaning forwards to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Fine, I suppose.” He chuckled softly at his fiancé before closing his eyes, simply relaxing against his fiancé chest for a moment.

“So, spa weekend?” Victor confirmed, fingers tracing up and down his spine.

“Yes. Spa weekend,” he confirmed, smiling to himself as Victor pressed another kiss against the crown of his head before bursting into excited chatter that he was too tired to keep up with. He let the sound of his fiancé talking lull him into a light snooze as he enjoyed their shared bath.

* * *

“Papa.”

“Yes?”

“Are we there yet?”

“I don’t know.”

Victor couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he glanced into the rear-view mirror, catching sight of the adorable pout plastered on Yuri’s lips.

“Vicchan,” the boy called out to him, catching his gaze in the mirror.

“Yes?” he questioned, smiling at the boy.

“Are we there yet?” Yuri questioned.

“I don’t know,” he replied, earning a groan of displeasure from the boy.

“Vicchan!” Yuri whined, pouting even more dramatically at him.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, turning his attention back to the road in front of him. “Do you see the big house to our right?” he questioned.

“Yes,” Yuri huffed.

“That is it,” he told the boy. The backseat was quiet for a moment before there was a gasp of delight.

“Really?” Yuri questioned in excitement. He smiled as he turned into the drive way, driving the car all the way up until he stopped right outside the front entry. Almost as soon as he turned the car off, a valet appeared, opening the car door for him.

“Good morning sir.” He smiled at the valet, handing the keys of his pink Cadillac while moving to the back of his beloved pink Cadillac – something that Yuuri had called over the top the first time he had shown his than boyfriend the car – to start getting all the luggage out while Yuuri helped their little hellcat out of the car.

“I’ve got that, sir.” A man interrupted him, beginning to remove their luggage from the back of the car from him. He stood there a moment, making sure that no damage was done to his car or their luggage before turning to check up on his little family.

“Papa, no!” Yuri’s voice called out, catching his attention. He smiled as he glanced over to see Yuuri offering to pick up the boy while Yuri shook his head in denial.

He had noticed recently how their little guy had begun getting disgruntled whenever he was being carried around – at least when it wasn’t bed time. He couldn’t blame the boy from getting upset. He was six after all, they really shouldn’t be carrying him around - but Yuri was just so small and cute.

“Fine, but you have to hold Vicchan or my hand,” Yuuri told the boy, holding out his hand. Yuri stared at his father for a moment before glancing towards him. After a moment, Yuri took his father’s hand, sticking a tongue out in his direction.

“Yurio,” he gasped, clutching his chest, “You wound me.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes while holding out his other hand towards him. He smiled as he took it, lacing their fingers together.

“This way,” he said, pulling his Yu(u)ri’s towards the entry of the spa.

* * *

“What are they doing?” Yuri mumbled curiously, trying to peak over the edge of the table to see what the manicurist cleaning Victor’s nails was doing.

“She giving me a,” Victor said, finishing the sentence with another word he wasn’t familiar with. He repeated the word to himself.

“Manicure,” the manicurist repeated in English. He smiled at her, not bothering to inform her that he was aware of what she was doing, just hadn’t been aware of the word in Russian.

It was strange, it had been a while since he hadn’t known a word in Russian, and now within less than a week, he had learned two new ones. He might have to organise a coffee date with Dina to make sure his Russian was still up to standard.

“Manicure?” Yuri repeated slowly.

“She’s cleaning Vicchan’s nails and then she will make them pretty,” he told Yuri while holding his arms out for the boy, offering to hold him up to get a better look. Yuri eyed his arms for a moment before stepping into them. He smiled as he scooped up the boy, giving him a better view of the table.

“What colour should I get my nails painted, Yurochka?” Victor questioned, catching the boy attention.

“Colour?” Yuri questioned curiously. He chuckled as the manicurist pointed behind them where the wall was lined with hundreds of nail polish bottles – organise first by brand and then by colour.

“Why don’t we go pick some colours for Vicchan while the nice lady cleans Vicchan’s nails?” he offered, earning a nod from the boy immediately.

He walked towards the wall of nail polish before slowly starting to look through all the colours. After a moment, he shifting Yuri in his arms so he could reach out and grab a hot pink colour.

“What about this one?” he asked, shaking the bottle before handing it to the boy. Yuri took the bottle of nail polish, looking at it for a moment before shaking his head.

“No. Vicchan should get gold!” Yuri told him with a serious look.

“The nice lady can do lots of pretty colours, we don’t have to pick just one,” he told the boy, biting back a chuckle at the look of wonder that went across the boy’s face.

“Really?” Yuri questioned, glancing over his shoulder towards Victor.

“I bet if you asked, she could even draw some pretty pictures,” he whispered to the boy, earning a gasp.

“Can she do my nails too!” Yuri questioned, turning to look at him with an excited look, “I want tiger stripes!”

“How about we pick some colours out for Vicchan and then we can ask?” he suggested. Yuri started to wiggle in his gasp until he gently set the boy on his feet. Yuri hurried to the other end of the wall, starting to look through the colour at that end.

After five minutes, they settled on a nice gold – that Yuri wanted Victor to wear – and a nice metallic pink – that he wanted Victor to wear, it also helped that it matched the gold that Yuri picked.

Victor seemed delighted with the colours, thanking Yuri for picking them out for him. The boy smiled in delight before turning towards the manicurist with a serious look on his face.

“Excuse me,” Yuri mumbled.

“Yes?” the manicurist replied.

“Can you do my nails after Vicchan’s?” Yuri questioned, “I want tiger strips.”

The manicurist stared at the boy for a moment before nodding her head, smiling brightly at Yuri. Yuri cheered in delight, turning to them with a bright smile.

“I’m gonna get tiger stripes!” Yuri told them in excitement.

* * *

“He is going to starve to death.”

Victor whined dramatically as they sat in the dining hall, large plates of food spread out in front of them. He raised an eyebrow towards his fiancé who was staring at Yuri was a worried look on his face.

He sighed as he turned to the boy who was staring down at his nails with a look of fascination on his face – a look that hadn’t faded since the manicurist had finished doing the boys tiger strips.

“Yurochka,” he called out, “Eat your dinner.”

“But papa,” Yuri gasped in horror, “I might ruin the strips.”

“No, you won’t,” he ensured the boy.

“Papa,” Yuri huffed, “The lady said that I had to be carefully or I’ll ruin them.”

“She meant while they dried, Yurochka, there are very much dry,” Victor ensured the boy, who huffed at them.

“Not going to ruin them,” Yuri huffed, turning in his chair to look away from them.

He turned to Victor with a defeated look on his face.

“Yurochka,” Victor called out to the boy, “If you ruin them, we will just have to get you more tiger strips.”

Yuri paused before slowly turning back to them.

“Really?” Yuri questioned, eyeing them closely.

“Yep! Maybe next time we will get leopard spots instead,” Victor suggested, earning a gasp of delight from the six-year-old.

He sighed and shook his head, wondering what trouble they had gotten themselves into by allowing Yuri to get a manicure.


	14. The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

“PAPA!”

He jumped at the sound of Yuri calling out to him, looking up from his book and throwing a glance over the back of the couch, waiting for Yuri to appear in the doorway but after a minute, the boy still didn’t appear in the doorway. It was unlike Yuri to simply shout for him, normally when the boy wanted something, he was hunted down and asked directly.

He quickly slid his bookmark into the book he had been reading before getting to his feet.

“PAPA!” Yuri shouted again, causing him to hurry in the direction of the shout. The boy didn’t sound in pain but there was a little bit of panic in the boy’s voice.

It didn’t take long to find his six-year-old, standing outside the small office that Victor had claimed for himself. It wasn’t the biggest room, but it had enough space for a desk and a few bookshelves that Victor had quickly filled with books.

“PAPA!” Yuri shouted again, not seeming to notice him walking towards him.

“I’m right here,” he replied, causing the boy to jump and turned towards him with wide, panicked eyes.

“Vicchan-he just-he,” Yuri stuttered before pointing towards the door, “Vicchan was helping me with my homework,” homework for the six-year-old was nothing more than reading a few rather simple books and answering addition and subtraction questions, “And then his phone went off and he just ran into his office.”

“Oh?” he mumbled, crouching down so he was at the same height as his son.

“Vicchan… Vicchan didn’t look good. He was white,” Yuri told him while turning to look at the office door again, “Vicchan looked upset.”

He watched the boy for a moment before reaching over and ruffling the boy’s hair gently, drawing the boy’s attention back to him.

“It’s okay, Yurochka, papa will deal with it. Why don’t you go take Potya and Makkachin outside for a little bit?” he suggested. Yuri stared at him before glancing back towards the office door.

“Okay,” Yuri mumbled before hurrying past him, most likely to collect Potya and Makkachin. He sighed as he got to his feet before shifting a little closer to the office door. He eyed the pale wood before raising a hand and knocking against it a few times.

“Victor?” he called out, “Everything okay?”

He stood there waiting for a moment, simply staring at the door. Suddenly, a voice was cleared on the other side of the door before Victor’s voice echoed through.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Victor ensured him from the other side of the door. He stared at the door between them, a frown forming on his lips. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong because Victor always – ALWAYS – used endearments. Always throwing a ‘dear’, ‘love’ or ‘lyubimyy’ into every sentence whenever they talked.

He grabbed the handle and moved to enter the room, only for the door to be forced shut before it was even open an inch.

“Victor?” he called out.

“Everything is fine,” Victor repeated, yet again not using any endearments.

“You are lying,” he stated simply.

“Yuuri,” Victor started.

“Victor,” he cut his fiancé off, “You have worried Yuri, you’re not using any endearments, everything's not fine.”

Silence overtook them as he waited for Victor to reply.

“My parents,” Victor started only to pause. He stumbled forwards as the door of the office suddenly opened without warning, pulling him forwards. He stumbled straight into his fiancé arms, causing Victor to chuckle softly.

“Very graceful, my danseur,” Victor said as he straightened himself. He looked up at his fiancé before lifting a hand to cradle Victor’s cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned, earning a deep sigh.

“My parents want to meet you,” Victor mumbled, leaning into his hand.

“Oh,” he mumbled, “And the issue is?” he questioned.

“My parents,” Victor paused before letting out a sigh, “We don’t get along.”

“Oh,” he repeated. No wonder he hadn’t heard anything about them before.

“They are so controlling and only care about themselves and the family name,” Victor told him, “They were completely against me skating. I was so insistent, they disowned me when I told them I wanted to skate for a career. They said they would only take me back when I had realised that skating wouldn’t take me anywhere.”

“But, you are the best figure skater in the world,” he pointed out, earning a soft chuckle in response. Victor turned his head to press a kiss against his hand.

“I am, and my parents ‘gracefully’,” Victor put a lot of emphasis on the word, “Accepted me back into the family after my second world championship win.”

He leant up onto his toes, planting a soft kiss against his fiancé lips.

“Do you want me to meet them?” he questioned once they slowly pulled apart. His question was answered by Victor capturing his lips in another kiss. They stood there a little while, simply pressing soft, gentle kisses against each other’s lips.

“No,” Victor finally mumbled while grabbing a hold of his glasses and gently removing them. He blinked up at his fiancé, who had gone slightly fuzz without his glasses, “But my parents are rather insistent and won’t stop bugging me until they meet ‘the person and child that had captured my heart’.”

He felt his cheeks heat up at Victor’s words, he moved to hide his flushed cheeks, only for Victor’s hands to gently grab his chin and keep him from looking away.

“I love-”

“Vicchan?” Victor was cut off by a small voice that could belong to no one else but Yuri. He gently pulled away from his fiancé, glancing over his shoulder to see Yuri poking his head around the corner of the doorway.

“Yurochka,” Victor cooed softly, holding a hand out to the boy. Yuri didn’t hesitate, quickly hurrying into the room and wrapping himself around Victor’s waist. He smiled as he reached around and collected his glasses from the edge of the desk where Victor had placed them, putting them back on.

“Vicchan is okay?” Yuri questioned, looking up with a worried look on his face.

“Yes,” he spoke up, catching the boys attention, “Papa made it all better.”

“Yep, all better,” Victor said, gently brushing Yuri’s wild blond locks out of his face, “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Wasn’t worried,” Yuri huffed, while letting go and turning away from them, “Vicchan, come. I need to finish my homework.” Yuri demanded, hurrying out of the room and towards his own.

He glanced back at Victor, who was smiling after the boy.

“If you want us to meet them, we will,” he said softly while reaching out his hand to grab one of Victors, “But, if you don’t want us to, that is fine as well.”

“Thank you, lyubimyy,” Victor mumbled, lifting his hand up and pressing a kiss to it.

“VICCHAN! COME!” Yuri’s voice echoed from down the hallway, causing them both to chuckle at how demanding their little boy had gotten.

* * *

“Huh?”

“I asked what you knew about Victor’s parents,” he repeated while waving goodbye to Dina as she hurried past him on her way to the exit.

“Victor’s parents? Why?” Christophe questioned, “And here I was thinking you rang to chat.”

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “Not this time.”

“I will hold you to that, peu danseur,” Christophe hummed before letting out a deep sigh, “Why do you want to know?”

“They have been pestering Victor. He isn’t taking it very well,” he admitted.

He could tell that Victor was struggling with his parents sudden and overbearing appearance in his life. Victor kept disappearing into the study whenever his parents tried to contact him. Unlike the first time, Victor was far less resistant to him entering the study. But that didn’t mean he knew everything. Victor didn’t talk about his parents, didn’t talk about any of the messages he got or what they said.

“May I give you some advice, petit danseur?” Christophe asked softly.

“Uh, sure?” he replied hesitantly.

“Don’t meet them. Avoid them. Keep Yuri far, far away from them,” Christophe told him seriously.

“Okay,” he said softly in confusion, surprised by just how serious Christophe sounded.

“I’ve only met his mother,” Christophe admitted, “But that woman,” there was a pause as Christophe took a deep breath, “I’ve never been so degraded in a single conversation before.”

Christophe, one of Victor’s best friends, was telling him outright to avoid Victor’s parents. But he wanted to meet them. He wanted to meet the people that brought his beautiful fiancé into this world. That created the man he wanted to marry.

He figured that Victor didn’t need their approval about their marriage, but that didn’t stop the little feeling of guilt he was beginning to feel for not asking their permission.

“But,” Christophe piped up, “If you do meet them, don’t be alone with them.”

“Alone?” he questioned.

“Don’t let Victor leave you for even a moment,” Christophe clarified, “If they disapprove, they will turn on you as soon as Victor’s back is turned.”

“I see,” he mumbled softly.

“But petit danseur, please remember something,” Christophe voice took a softer tone, a tone that he had never heard from the man before, “Those people, they abandoned Victor. They threw him out like a day-old newspaper for wanting to follow his dreams. He may look like them, but he is no way like them.”

“I want to marry him,” he stated simply while glancing down at the golden ring wrapped around his right ring finger, “Nothing is going to change that.”

“Good,” Christophe said cheerfully, “I still need details on the wedding.”

“We haven’t organised anything,” he chuckled softly. Christophe clicked at him in disappointment, causing him to roll his eyes.

“Not good enough, petit danseur,” Christophe told him, his tone playful indicating he wasn’t serious.

“You’ll be one of the first people to hear anything about the wedding, Christophe, I promise,” he ensured the man.

“Good,” Christophe replied happily, “Now, alas, I must go. I have a date to prepare for.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” he gasped, earning a chuckle from the other side of the phone.

“No need to apologise, my beloved should be used to my tardiness by now,” Christophe ensured him with another chuckle, “Now, petit danseur, look after Victor for me.”

“Of course,” he assured the man.

“Good. Please give mon poulet a big kiss from me.” He chuckled softly, already imaging the look of disgust that Yuri would make at the kiss.

“Of course,” he confirmed.

“And Yuuri,” Christophe said, using his name for the first time this conversation, “Look after yourself.”

“I have to,” he stated simply, “I have to look after my boys after all.”

“Yes, yes you do,” Christophe sighed before they said their goodbyes.

He had thought that ringing Christophe – someone he had thought may have met Victor’s parents – would calm him down and assure him that Victor’s parents weren’t as bad as his fiancé made them out to be.

But now he was even more anxious, Christophe had made them out to be even worse than Victor.

He took a deep breath, held it for a moment before exhaling loudly.

The meeting with Victor’s parents wasn’t even confirmed yet, he had no reason to stress over it.

He should be more focused on some of the upcoming auditions that were only around the corner.

He quickly set to work packing up the barely touched lunch that he had attempted to eat before he had randomly decided to ring Christophe in an attempt to calm his anxiety over the issue of Victor’s parents.

He only had one more lesson before he could go home. One more until he could wrap himself around his fiancé.


	15. Converting

Yuri sat with his back against the brick wall, watching everyone around him play.

It was lunch time and his teacher had told him to go and play with some of the other kids.

But no one wanted to play with him.

He didn’t like going to school. No one talked to him or wanted to be his friend. But he liked learning. He liked how proud papa and Vicchan got when he showed them his work, and he liked how exciting learning new languages was.

He couldn’t wait to see Vicchan’s friends again! He would talk lots with them because his English would be super amazing.

But he hated recess and lunch time, where everyone had to go outside.

Everyone wanted to go outside and play with their friends, but he didn’t have any friends.

None of the boys wanted to be his friend because his hair was too ‘girly’, which was stupid because Vicchan had super long hair for a long time.

And all the girls didn’t want to play with him because he was a boy, and boys had cooties – though Yuri was pretty sure girls were the ones with cooties and Vicchan agreed with him.

“Yura?”

He jumped at the sound, looking up to see a familiar person standing beside him, looking down at him curiously.

“Mila!” he gasped, earning a bright smile from the red-haired girl.

He remembered Mila from the party papa and Vicchan had!

Mila was awesome not just because she liked ballet and Potya! Mila was awesome because she wasn’t mean! She didn’t make fun of his hair or tell him he had cooties! Mila was better than awesome, he decided, she was cool!

“I didn’t know you came to this school,” Mila said while grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet, “Come on! You can come hang out with me and my friends!” Mila declared while pulling him along.

“You said you did ballet, but I haven’t seen you in any of my classes,” Mila huffed as they walked. He ducked his head slightly as he noticed a few kids in his class give him strange looks. Was it because he was talking to girl? Or because Mila was one of the big kids?

“Tetya Lilia has been teaching me when I’m not allowed on the ice,” he explained, causing Mila to pause and turn to him.

“Tetya Lilia?” Mila questioned. He nodded his head.

“Yeah! Her and aunty Mina are in charge of papa but Tetya Lilia spends a lot of time with Vicchan helping him,” he told his friend.

“Does that mean they are in charge of Dina as well?” Mila questioned.

“I guess?” he said with a shrug, “Tetya Lilia and aunty Mina look after a lot of ballerinas.” Mila stared at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulder and began pulling him along again.

“My friends are over here!”

* * *

Yuri hurried out of his classroom, clinging tightly onto the tiger backpack Vicchan had gotten for him.

He couldn’t wait to see Vicchan! He didn’t get to see Vicchan in the morning because Vicchan got up super-super early before him and papa.

He couldn’t wait to show Vicchan the English test he had gotten back. He scored highest in his class and got nine out of ten questions right!

He came to a halt suddenly as he spotted Mila standing at the school gate, looking around.

“Mila?” he questioned, causing the girl to turn around to look at him. He couldn’t help but stare at the girl’s long hair as it spun around with her. Mila had such pretty hair.

“Yura, hi!” Mila said before frowning as she glanced over her shoulder again, “Dina isn’t here.” He watched his friend for a moment before moving to her side and grabbing a hold of her hand.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you until Nana gets here!” he declared, causing Mila to blink down at him. He couldn’t leave his friend alone, Vicchan wouldn’t get too mad if he was a little late, especially when he tells Vicchan it was because he was staying with Mila.

“No! Won’t Yuri be here?” Mila asked with a frown. He shook his head, ignoring that his friend had said his name and not his papa’s, a lot of people did that.

“Vicchan picks me up,” he told Mila, “But Vicchan can wait a little bit until Nana gets here.”

Mila stared at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. They stood there, looking for Nana as kids hurried past them, finding their own parents.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but it had to be a long time. Because there were no more kids leaving school.

“Yurochka!” He heard Vicchan call out, he glanced around before spotting Vicchan looking around for him.

“Vicchan!” he called out, waving his friend’s hand at the man. Vicchan spotted him and all but ran over, a silly worried look on his face.

Papa and Vicchan needed to stop doing that, he was a big boy, they didn’t need to worry about him.

“What are you…” Vicchan started only to trail off when he noticed Mila.

“You remember Mila, Vicchan!” he asked Vicchan. Vicchan smiled and nodded as he crouched down in front of him.

“Hello Mila, I’m Victor, do you remember me?” Vicchan said, he rolled his eyes as Vicchan used his real name. Vicchan was a better name anyway, Mila should just call Vicchan, Vicchan.

“Yes,” Mila said, “Dina hasn’t come yet.”

“Yeah!” he gasped, “Mila said Nana was picking her up and Nana isn’t here.”

“I see,” Vicchan hummed while pulling out his phone, “Do you know Nana’s phone number, dushka?”

“I know mama’s,” Mila admitted, Vicchan nodded his head before typing away on his phone. After a moment, he brought his phone to his ear, smiling at him.

“Vicchan will fix everything,” he told Mila while turning towards his friend. Mila gave a small smile and nodded her head.

* * *

“Victor? What’s wrong?” Yuuri picked the phone up on the third ring, causing him to let out a small sigh of relief.

“Hi lyubimyy, would you happen to have Dina’s number?” he questioned. The phone was silent for a moment before Yuuri made a confused sound as his phone vibrated against his ear, telling him he had a message.

“Why?” Yuuri questioned.

“I have a little lady here with us waiting for Dina,” he explained. He perked up as he heard Minako’s voice echo through the phone in Japanese, sounding less than impressed.

“Sorry, I have to go,” Yuuri apologised.

“No, no, I’m sorry for interrupting your practice. I’ll give Dina a call now. Love you, lyubimyy,” he said softly, smiling to himself as Yuuri returned the expression before they said their goodbyes. He turned back to the two children in front of him, who stared at him with large curious eyes.

“I got Dina’s number. Do you want to call her?” he offered Mila, who nodded her head quickly. He smiled as he called the number Yuuri had sent to him before handing the phone over to the red headed young lady.

While Mila was busy on the phone, he grabbed Yuri and pulled the boy into a hug.

“Vicchan!” Yuri gasped before giggling softly as he returned the hug.

“How was school?” he asked, brushing some loose hair out of the boy’s face.

“Mila goes to my school!” Yuri told him excitedly, like the girl wasn’t standing next to them mumbling softly into the phone.

“That’s great to hear,” he said with a smile. Since the party, Yuri often asked when Mila could come over again and play.

“Okay,” Mila suddenly said loudly before turning to him and holding the phone towards him, “Dina wants to speak with you.”

He smiled as he took the phone from the girl before pressing it to his ear again.

“Hello?” he said.

“I am so sorry,” Dina apologised immediately, “Misha has the day shift at the hospital and won’t be finished till six and I promised to pick Mila up but my car broke down and-”

“Dina,” he cut the woman off, “Would you like me to look after Mila for the afternoon?”

“I couldn’t do that to you,” Dina quickly refused.

“It’s off season for me. I’m doing nothing more than fiddling with ideas at the skating rink. Yuri always comes with me anyway. Focus on getting your car working again. You, or Misha, can pick Mila up from our house any time after six?” he suggested, “How does that sound?”

“Are you sure?” Dina questioned, seeming hesitant about the idea.

“Yes,” he ensured the woman, “It would be my pleasure. It will be fun to try and corrupt another one of Lilia’s future ballerinas into becoming a figure skater.” Dina let out a snort of amusement, at his comment before sighing.

“If you insist,” Dina conceded.

“I do,” he ensured Dina as he stood up, “My house, six.”

“I’ll be there,” Dina ensured him.

“I’ll let you explain everything to Mila,” he said, before handing the phone back to Mila. He turned to Yuri who was staring up at him curiously.

“Would you like to show Mila how to ice skate?” he questioned, earning a gasp of delight from the boy.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Yuri cheered.

* * *

“Ice skating?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the amazement in Mila’s voice as she followed Yuri and himself into the skating rink.

“Yep,” he confirmed with a nod of his head, “I am a figure skater.”

“The bestest!” Yuri piped up, “Until I beat him.”     

The girl was adorable, not as adorable as his Yuri but was rather close, her wide blue eyes seemed to bounce from place to place, unable to stay fixated.

He took them directly to the rink edge, where Georgi was practicing.

Mila was able to see over the edge of the rink just barely, but Yuri was still just that little bit too short. He quickly scooped the boy up before he could complain, setting him on the edge of the rink, so he could watch.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as Georgi did a quadruple Salchow, causing Mila to let out a gasp as Georgi threw himself into the air, only to sigh as he landed it flawlessly. Yuri cheered in delight, catching his fellow skater attention.

“Yura!” Georgi greeted, waving as he approached them.

“Goga! Goga!” Yuri said excitedly, leaning over until Georgi took the boy into his arm, “Goga! This is friend, Mila!”

“Hello,” Georgi greeted, flashing one of his charming smiles down at the little girl.

“Hi,” Mila replied, perking over the edge of the rink curiously.

“VICTOR!” He sighed softly as he turned to greeted his coach who was storming towards him, “YOU ARE LATE!” Yakov declared.

“Yakov, this is Mila,” he said quickly, directing his coach’s attention to the little girl beside him. As he predicted, Yakov melted under the girl’s soft gaze, something he always did with children.

“Hello, Mila,” Yakov greeted gently.

“Mila, this is my coach, Yakov. He is the best coach in the country and he helps me bring home lots of medals,” he explained to the young girl.

“Medals?” Mila questioned.

“Vicchan brings home lots of gold medals!” Yuri piped up from Georgi’s arms, “And Goga has medals as well! All different colour ones!”

“Victor,” Yakov huffed quietly, “You are aware this is a skating rink, not a daycare,” his coach hissed into his ear, trying to be mindful of the children.

“Mila is one of Lilia’s future ballerinas,” he stated simply, causing Yakov to pause. If he knew one thing it was that Lilia and Yakov were competitive against each other. For years, Yakov had held him above Lilia’s head, almost taunting her with how much better his student was. So, offering him another student, a student stolen from under Lilia was a very tempting thing for Yakov.

He bit back a snort as he watched Yakov turn back to Mila and eye the girl closely for a second.

“You dance, Mila?” Yakov asked, causing the girl to nod her head quickly.

“Yes! I do ballet like Dina! And I dance with Yuri too!” Mila told them. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl’s Russian use of his fiancé’s name.

“Dyadya, can Mila and I skate?” Yuri whined, giving his coach puppy-dog eyes, a look Yakov was unable to refuse.

“Only if Georgi is finished,” Yakov huffed. Georgi simply handed him Yuri before skating towards the exit, stating simply that the ice was free.

* * *

“Victor,” Yuuri sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration, “Why?” he asked as he turned back to his fiancé.

A fiancé that was smirking in delight because he managed to convert Mila to figure skating – or so he claimed.

He will give it to his fiancé, that watching Mila ask to go skating with Yuri and Victor again was rather endearing, but he still couldn’t quite understand what Victor was so proud about.

“She will be amazing,” Victor told him suddenly, causing him to arch an eyebrow, “I’ll have Yuri and Mila under me, the Russian’s will be unstoppable.”

He stood there staring at his fiancé for a moment before shaking his head and turning to leave the room.

“I’m sleeping in the spare room.”

“WHAT?! WHY?! YUURI!?” Victor shouted after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	16. The Call

He wanted nothing more than to throw his phone at the wall.

It had been going so well. Four days. There had been nothing for four days!

And now, his phone won’t stop ringing.

Four days of radio silence was broken with an influx of calls that rung one after the other.

He just wanted to spend the afternoon with his family, listening to Yuuri as he quietly hummed to himself while cooking dinner. His beautiful fiancé seemed to be in a good mood today and had declared that he was making Japanese for dinner – something normally reserved for weekends and rest days.

He wanted to spend the afternoon helping Yuri read the book he had borrowed from the school library. A book on cats that was a little above his reading grade, but that didn’t seem to deter the boy who wanted to read that whole thing before the night ended.

As much as he wanted to spend it with his family, he couldn’t stop staring at his phone.

That rung over and over.

He had put it on silent and listened to it vibrate. And after getting sick of listening to the vibrating phone, he had turned it off.

But now all he was doing was staring at a flashing screen. A screen that kept flashing with his mother’s name.

He couldn’t understand it, why after so long were his parents – his mother in particular – so determined to be a part of his life.

They had so easily thrown him away all those years ago, all because he insisted on continuing to skate.

They hadn’t even bothered to watch him skate – he still doubted that they had taken time out of their busy days to sit down and watch a simple video of him skating.

“Victor?” Yuuri called out suddenly, causing him to realise a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Is everything-”

He didn’t even wait for Yuuri to finish his sentence before scooping up his flashing phone and make a quick retreat to his office.

He wanted to be done with it.

He waited until the door of the office was shut before finally admitting defeat and pressing the answer button.

“Mother,” he hissed through clenched teeth as soon as the phone was pressed against his ear.

“Victor!” his mother said, sounding rather smug with herself.

“What do you want, mother?” he questioned, not caring how harsh he sounded as he leaned back against the door of the study.

He didn’t want Yuuri walking in, or even worse Yuri. Neither of them need to see or hear anything that happened between him and the people that claimed to be his parents.

“Dinner, Saturday,” his mother stated simply.

“I beg your pardon?” he questioned in surprise.

His mother was joking, right? It had been years since they had seen each other face to face, and he was only aware his parents were still alive by the occasional text message sent during important holidays.

“Dinner, Saturday. Your father has business in Saint Petersburg. I booked us a lovely table at a seaside restaurant – a five-star restaurant at that – doesn’t that sound nice? You can bring your-”

“No,” he cut his mother off.

“Excuse me?” his mother gasped.

“I’m not going out for dinner and I am not bringing my fiancé-” he started only to be cut off by a huff.

“Fiancé? Fiancé, Victor? Neither your father or I have been asked about marriage, therefore there is no engagement,” his mother stated simply, like he was nothing more a child.

They were always like this, insisting that he didn’t know what he was talking about despite being a full-grown man. A man that was engaged to the love of his life and raising a beautiful boy with him.

“If there is no engagement, then there is no reason to meet,” he told his mother before quickly hanging up the phone.

He barely had a moment to take a breath before his phone was ringing again, vibrating in his hand.

He pushed the answer button and regrettably lifted the phone to his ear.

“Yes, mother?” he mumbled between gritted teeth again.

“Dinner, Saturday. I will message you the details and you can bring your _‘fiancé’_ ,” his mother huffed, “And the boy.”

“Boy?” he mumbled in confusion.

“The child, Victor,” his mother stated with an almost audible eye roll.

Bring his family to meet his parent?

His parents that had discarded him for wanting to skate.

His parents that only accepted him back into their lives after making a name for himself.

His parents, who reminded him of nothing more than his darkest days, when his depression controlled him.

If he went, would the phone calls stop? Would the stress, the anxiety, the overall feeling of panic that came with his parents go away?

“Yurochka’s bedtime is eight,” he mumbled without thinking.

“I’ll change the reservation time to six than. We can’t have a child staying up past their bedtime, can we?” his mother hummed thoughtfully.

He couldn’t help but pause as his mother’s statement.

His mother had actually sounded like she cared, like she was fully invested in making sure a child went to bed on time.

“I’ll see you on Saturday, Vitenka,” his mother cooed, “Don’t be late.”

The phone went silent against his ear, indicating that his mother had ended the call before he could reply.

He tried to ignore just how casually his mother used his diminutive. Like, she actually had the right to call him that.

She had abandoned him, only to take him back after he had done something to please her. She had no right to call him that! Like she was actually an important figure in his life.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice called hesitantly from the other side of the door, followed by a gentle knock.

“Yuuri, say my name,” he mumbled, more to himself than his fiancé on the other side of the door.

“Victor-”

“No,” he sighed before running a hand through his hair. He was being stupid, it was only his parents, there was no reason to-

“Vitya?” Yuuri said in his beautiful voice, causing his breath to catch.

He quickly tumbled away from the door, pulling it open as quickly as he could to get to his fiancé. His fiancé who stood on the other side of the study door had a worried look on his face.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said again, as his gorgeous brown eyes stared up at him.

“Yurasha,” he replied while reaching out for the man. Yuuri smiled as he quickly took his offered hands, giving them a gentle squeeze before pulling him forward, right into Yuuri’s waiting arms. He couldn’t help but go slightly limp in Yuuri’s hold, simply basking in the warmth of his fiancé’s hug.

“It seems we have dinner plans on Saturday,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“We do?” Yuuri mumbled as he gently began rubbing his back.

“It seems my parents will be in town and have requested to meet you and Yurochka,” he explained, unable to keep his voice higher than a whisper. He didn’t want to take them, didn’t want to risk his parents hurting his family.

“Oh,” Yuuri said softly before jolting suddenly, “Oh!”

“You don’t have to go-” he started, only to be cut off by a kiss being pressed against the side of his neck – a kiss that sent shivers down his spine.

“It would be an honour to meet the two people that brought my fiancé into the world,” Yuuri told him in such a serious tone that he couldn’t help but pull back slightly to look at Yuuri’s face. Yuuri cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of red as they smiled up at each other.

“I love you,” he mumbled as he buried his face into Yuuri’s shoulder again, clinging to him tightly.

“I love you too,” Yuuri mumbled while hugging him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	17. Sleeping

_ Would they like him? _

_ Would they hate him? _

_ What if they were expecting a woman? _

_ What would they think of Yuri? _

_ What if they disapproved of their engagement? _

_ Would Victor call it off if his parents disapproved? _

He paused against the kitchen bench, pressing a hand against it as he took a deep breath.

It was the third time today he had almost sent himself into a panic attack wondering about what would happen tomorrow.

Tomorrow, when he finally met Victor’s parents.

“Papa?”

He jolted at Yuri’s soft voice, quickly turning around to face the boy, plastering a smile on.

“Yurochka,” he said softly, smiling at the boy who was dressed in the adorable lion pyjamas Victor had bought the week before, “Ready for bed?”

Yuri eyed him for a moment before lifting his hands up towards him. He didn’t waste a moment, happily scooping the boy up into his arms.

“I don’t want to go to Aunty Mina tomorrow,” Yuri told him while going limp in his arms, resting his small head against his shoulder.

“Why not? You love Aunty Mina’s house” he questioned in confusion.

Victor had insisted that they didn’t bring Yuri to the dinner – something that he was more than happy to agree on.

“But I want to go with you and Vicchan,” Yuri whined while nuzzling into his shoulder.

“But-”

“No, want to go with you. Want to look after Vicchan,” Yuri declared softly as he gently rubbed the boy’s back.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, earning a huff from the boy.

“Can I sleep with you and Vicchan tonight, papa?” Yuri asked, lifting his head up to look him in the eye.

“Sleep with us?” he questioned, earning a roll of the eye from his six-year-old.

“Yes, papa,” Yuri told him, while nodding his head, “Vicchan has been looking funny the last few days, papa. I want to make sure he is sleeping.”

He stared at the boy for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle and pressing a kiss to the crown of the boy’s head.

“Okay,” he concluded.

“Really?” Yuri gasped, smiling brightly.

“Vicchan is already sleep,” he told the boy who quickly nodded his head.

“I’ll be quiet!” Yuri ensured him. He smiled before beginning to walk towards his bedroom.

He gently opened the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, being careful to not open the door too much and light the room up with the hallway light.

Victor lay on the bed, blankets draped around his waist as he lay on his side with his face pressed into his pillow. He could tell immediately that he wasn’t asleep, something that didn’t actually surprise him.

Victor was almost as anxious as him about the meeting tomorrow.

As soon as they had finished dinner together, Victor has excused himself. Mumbling something about a headache before retreating to their bedroom – which was much better than his study in his opinion.

He had overall left his fiancé be, only checking on him a few times when he needed to collect things from their bedroom.

He walked to his side of the bed and gently placed Yuri down. He brushed the boy’s hair out of his face with one hand while pulling the blanket up and around the boy with the other.

“Goodnight, papa,” Yuri whispered – or tried to whisper for a six-year-old.

“Goodnight, Yurochka,” he repeated before pressing a gentle kiss to one of the boy’s plump cheeks, “Vicchan is sleeping, remember, so don’t wake him up.”

Yuri nodded his head at his warning while wiggling about in the bed until he was comfortable.

He smiled softly before quickly leaving the room to finish up the few things he wanted to get done before going to bed himself.

* * *

After making sure everything was turned off, he finally entered his bedroom an hour after tucking Yuri in to get ready for bed himself.

The sight that greeted him as soon as he entered the room brought him to a halt.

Victor had shifted around in the bed and was now facing Yuri.

The boy had also moved around and rather than being asleep on his side of the bed, had shifted to the middle of the bed with one of Victor’s arms wrapped protectively around the boy.

Victor lay awake, watching their son peacefully sleep.

“He insisted on sleeping with us,” he said every so softly, causing Victor’s head to snap in his direction.

“He did?” Victor questioned, frowning in confusion.

“He wanted to make sure you were sleeping, I think he was worried,” he explained as he moved towards their shared closet to find something comfortable to wear to bed.

He quickly pulled on the first pair of sweatpants he could find, along with a shirt that was a little too large to be his own.

“You know you don’t have to come tomorrow, right?” Victor asked as Yuuri moved towards the bed to join his family, pausing momentarily beside the bed to slip off his glasses.

“I’m not letting you go alone,” he stated simply while slipping under the covers, “Especially with how troubled you have been over it.”

“I have not been troubled,” Victor declared quickly, causing him to arch an eyebrow in response.

“Even Yuri commented on how terrible you have looked the last few days,” he pointed out, earning a pout in response.

“Yurasha,” Victor groaned while reaching across the bed to grab one of his hands, lacing their fingers together.

“He said something else,” he mumbled softly while glancing towards the sleeping boy.

“Oh?” Victor hummed while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“He wants to come with us tomorrow.”

“No,” Victor stated immediately.

“He said he wants to go to look after you,” he sighed softly.

“I don’t-”

“I’ve noticed,” he said softly, “I’ve noticed your taking your medication again.”

The room lapsed into silence as he waited for Victor to reply.

They had spoken about it once, very briefly. A simple admittance that neither of them were normal, that they had issues.

“You’ve been taking yours,” Victor said, causing him to hum in confirmation.

“I have, yes,” he sighed softly while gently squeezing Victor’s hand, “I’m anxious.”

“I’m… I don’t… Sad, I feel sad,” Victor stuttered out in little more than a whisper.

“And that’s okay,” he ensured Victor while turning onto his side to look at the two most important people in his life.

Yuri let out a sudden sigh that caused them both to freeze. The boy mumbled something in his sleep before shifting onto his side, burying his face into Victor’s side. He chuckled softly at the soft look that overtook Victor’s face.

“Get some sleep,” he prompted, gently nudging his foot into Victor’s calf.

Victor sighed while lifting up his hand and pressing a kiss against it.

“I love you, Yurasha,” Victor mumbled against the back of his hand.

“He’s going to argue with you tomorrow,” he pointed out, earning a groan in response.

“I won’t take him,” Victor told him simply with a serious look on his face.

“He’ll cry,” he pointed out because they both knew that Victor’s biggest weakness was Yuri crying. Victor hated when Yuri cried, hated watching tears run down the boy’s cheeks – and Yuri knew this.

Victor let out a small groan while glancing down at Yuri.

“Little hellcat,” Victor sighed.

“Our little hellcat,” he pointed out, earning a soft chuckle in response.

“Yeah, ours,” Victor sighed softly.

He squeezed Victor’s hand again softly as he let his eyes slide shut.

“I love you too, Vitya,” he ensured the man while gently squeezing his hand before slowly closing his eyes. Letting himself slowly drift off to sleep to the sound of Yuri and Victor’s breathing.


	18. Dinner

He could feel his heart, pounding against his rib cage. It almost felt like it was trying to break out with how fast it was beating.

It was sort of hard to breathe, like every breath he took wasn’t enough to keep up with his pounding heart.

And it was so loud, so very loud. It drowned out everything around him, leaving him wondering why no one had questioned the sound yet.

“Yurasha?”

He jolted as a hand wrapped around his wrist, causing his head to snap to the side.

The world spun around him, forcing him to try and blink away the blur that overtook him. Slowly, Victor came into focus, a worried expression on his face.

“Lyubimyy, take a deep breath for me,” Victor said gently, causing him to do exactly what he was told and take a deep breath.

Things slowly started to come into focus around him. After a few moments, he finally noticed that they were standing on a footpath along the shoreline, ahead of them stood a cluster of restaurants situated on a dock.

“It’s not too late. You can go home.” He shook his head at Victor’s statement, as he slowly exhaled through his mouth.

“Sorry, I’m fine,” he insisted.

“You’re not fine,” Victor argued, a frown on his lips. He exhaled slowly through his mouth again before gently removing Victor’s grasp on his arm and lacing their fingers together.

“I’ll be fine,” he tried again, though the frown on his fiancé’s lips didn’t move.

“Vicchan,” Yuri whined, catching both of their attention. Yuri stood a few feet in front of them, a pout on his lips. Before either could question what was wrong, Yuri held his arms out for Victor. Victor didn’t hesitant, quickly lifting the boy up into his arms.

“We can go home,” Victor tried again.

“We are already here,” he pointed out.

“Yurasha,” Victor groaned.

“Vitya,” he replied back, smiling softly as Yuri giggled at them.

“Come on,” he mumbled, squeezing Victor’s hand, “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home to bed.”

“I suppose,” Victor sighed while starting to walk, pulling him along with him.

He clung to Victor’s hand as they walked the final bit, entering the five-star restaurant.

It was everything he imagined a five-star restaurant to look like. Sleek, modern and over the top.

A waiter greeted them, looking less than pleased to see them. He couldn’t gauge why – was it because of Yuri? When he imagined five-star restaurants he didn’t exactly imagine children, or was it because of him and Victor? Who were currently clinging to each other.

“This way,” the waiter stated, causing him to notice that Victor had spoken to the man.

Victor’s back seemed to straighten completely as they followed the waiter outside towards the balcony where there were a small number of tables, spaced rather far apart. Seated at one table was a man and woman that couldn’t be anyone else but Victor’s parents.

The woman was gorgeous to say the least, with long silver hair that reminded him of Victor’s teenage years. Everything about her seemed sharp, from her eyes to her cheekbones, there was nothing about her that shouted warmness. She was a petite woman, dressed stunningly in a dress almost the same shade as her hair.

The male was almost the exact opposite. He was round and soft, and held all the warmth the woman, his wife, did not have. He didn’t even need to see the man’s smile to know it was the same heart-shaped one Victor had. But despite the warmth, the softness and roundness, the way he held himself shouted arrogance.

“Vitenka!” the woman gasped as they approached the table, smiling in such a way that it almost looked like a smirk.

“Mother,” Victor greeted, using a tone he had only heard used on reporters before, “Father.”

“And who is this?” Victor’s mother interrupted, locking eyes with him. He forced a smile as Victor gently squeezed his hand.

“Mother, Father, this is my fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor introduced him.

“Asian,” Victor’s father mumbled. He tried not to flinch at the clear displeasure in Victor's father's voice, only to blink as Victor’s mother slapped her husbands shoulder in response.

“Ignore my husband, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Yuuri. I am Elizaveta, and this is my husband, Kazimir,” Elizaveta introduced herself. He glanced up at Victor who seemed to be eyeing his parents in confusion.

“And who do we have here?” Victor’s father, Kazimir, mumbled, squinting at Yuri who was currently clinging to Victor.

“This is Yuri,” Victor mumbled, while adjusting the grip on the boy.

“Two Yuri’s?” Elizaveta questioned, seeming to turn her attention onto him.

“You can call this on, Yura,” Victor piped up, drawing his parents attention back to him. He felt Victor squeeze his hands once more before gently releasing it to pull a chair out for Yuri to sit down on before seating himself down beside the boy, he followed Victor’s instruction and sat down, trying to ignore the looks they received from Victor’s parents as they sat down.

“How about we start with a glass of wine?” Elizaveta declared, snapping her fingers which almost immediately summoned a waiter.

* * *

The evening seemed to be going well.

Elizaveta and Kazimir seemed nice enough, but there was something wrong.

Victor seemed to be waiting for something, for what, he wasn’t sure.

“So, Yuuri,” Kazimir spoke up, demanding his attention, “What do you do?”

“I’m a dancer,” he said softly. Kazimir frowned at him, eyeing him closely.

“What type of dancing, Yuuri?” Elizaveta piped in.

“Ballet,” he answered, causing the two older Nikiforov’s to pause.

“Ballet?” Kazimir questioned, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes sir,” he said with a nod of his head.

“At Mariinsky?” Elizaveta questioned, seeming delighted in his response.

“Yes, madam,” he confirmed. Elizaveta clapped her hands in delight.

“Amazing,” Elizaveta said in English sounding almost exactly like her son, “I would have liked Victor to be a ballet dancer. Russian ballet is in our blood, you see, my great-grandmother was a dancer and a good one.” He forced a smile and nodded along, not sure how he could really respond to that.

“He would have made a better lawyer,” Kazimir cut his wife off.

“He is rather good at getting what he wants,” Elizaveta laughed.

He glanced towards Victor, who seemed to be distracting himself by helping Yuri cut up a piece of chicken.

“Are you in any of their touring shows, Yuuri?” Elizaveta questioned.

“Not currently,” he mumbled, “But there is a number of auditions for next year’s shows coming up.”

“How exciting,” Elizaveta said, flashing one of her smirk-like smiles in his direction, “You’ll have to let me know where all your shows are! I’d love to go to one.”

“Of course,” he said hesitantly.

Kazimir cleared his throat suddenly, catching everyone’s attention at the table.

“Victor, why don’t you join me at the bar,” Kazimir said, sounding more like he was demanding rather than asking. He glanced toward Victor, only to pause when he realised that Victor’s eyes were on him. He forced a smile and nodded his head, trying to assure Victor that they should be fine for a couple of minutes without him.

“Okay,” Victor said, getting to his feet. He watched as Kazimir smiled and got to his feet, leading the way to the bar.

He watched Victor walk with his father for a moment before glancing back to Elizaveta who was staring into her glass of wine.

“You know you don’t belong with him, right?” Elizaveta questioned. He froze, simply staring at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

“Victor shouldn’t be wasting his time with something like you. Some Asian trying to dance our ballet, how pathetic,” Elizaveta all put spat as she slammed her glass down rather roughly onto the table.

“The child,” Elizaveta said while turning towards Yuri, “Better, but still not good enough for my Victor. If only he was our blood.”

“I beg your pardon?” he questioned, frowning in confusion. Elizaveta huffed as she turned towards him, glaring towards him.

“Why must I spell it out for you, stupid common folk? I’ll dumb it down for you. Victor is purebred, like that stupid mutt of his. And you, a common street rat, shouldn’t be talking to him. You shouldn’t even be breathing the same air as him,” Elizaveta stated simply.

“Hey-” Yuri piped up, only to be hushed by Elizaveta.

“Adults are speaking, child. Look, you can’t even teach your child simple manners. And you expect to marry my son?” Elizaveta shook her head, “Pathetic.”

He started at Elizaveta, completely lost for words.

He now understood what Christophe had mean. To feel so degraded by a single conversation.

“Papa?” Yuri mumbled, sounding closer to tears. He simply forced a smile across at Elizaveta before shifting in his chair to reach over and grab Yuri, pulling the boy into his lap.

“Who is up for more wine?” Kazimir declared, approaching the table with Victor right next to him, holding a bottle in his hand.

He let out a soft sigh as Victor returned to his seat beside him, raising an eyebrow questionably. He forced a smile as he cuddled Yuri close, something the boy didn’t seemed to protest about.

For once, he was rather thankful for the arrival of alcohol in his life.

* * *

“It was so strange,” he declared as he undid his tie, “I’ve never seen them so nice in my life.”

He turned to Yuuri, who was going through some drawers for a shirt to wear.

“Mother didn’t say anything, did she?” he questioned. Yuuri glanced up and shook his head before turning back to the drawer he was going through.

“Not at all,” Yuuri ensured him.

He sighed softly while running a hand through his hair.

“I didn’t like it,” he mumbled as he got to work undoing the buttons of the dress shirt he had decided to wear.

“The wine was nice,” Yuuri mumbled, causing him to pause.

“Was that your first time drinking expensive wine?” he asked. Yuuri paused and turned to him with a thoughtful look.

“How expensive was the wine at our date night in April?” Yuuri questioned, causing him to pause.

“I have failed you,” he gasped. Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned away from him, “How have I not shown you the joys of expensive wine?”

“We have a child,” Yuuri stated simply.

“Right,” he hummed, nodding his head, “That would explain it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	19. Brunch

“Brunch?”

Victor nodded his head with a frown.

“Yes, mother asked if we wanted to join them. Their flight isn’t till three, apparently and they wanted to spend some more time with ‘us’,” Victor mumbled, showing him the message that indeed said ‘us’.

“I mean, do you want to?” he questioned, wanting nothing more than to reject the offer.

Victor was quiet for a moment, simply staring down at his phone before shrugging his shoulders.

“I want to make sure yesterday wasn’t an act,” Victor mumbled.

“So, we will go?” he questioned, forcing a smile he hoped was convincing.

“Okay,” Victor said, nodding his head in agreement.

“I’ll get Yurochka ready,” he offered, getting to his feet.

“Dress him in that cute coat I got him,” Victor suggested, flashing a heart-shaped smile in his direction.

“I’ll try,” he chuckled, moving towards Yuri’s room. As soon as he opened the door, Makkachin rushed past him, clearly having needed to go to the bathroom for a while by the speed of her.

He poked his head into the room and found Yuri lying on the ground, Potya positioned at his side playing with Victor’s tablet.

“Victor has been looking for that,” he sighed as he walked over and bent down beside the boy.

“Victor said I could use it,” Yuri mumbled while tapping away at whatever game he had managed to get on the thing. He hummed in response while gently plucking the tablet out of the boy’s hands. He made sure to push the pause button before putting it on the top shelf of Yuri’s bookshelf.

“Papa,” Yuri whined, pouting up at him.

“We are going out for brunch,” he told the boy, “Doesn’t that sound exciting?” Yuri eyed him for a moment before tilting his head to the side.

“Can I get pancakes?” Yuri questioned, causing him to chuckle softly in response.

“Of course,” he chuckled, watching as Yuri jumped to his feet. He leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s bedhead before moving to the closet to pull out a nice outfit for the boy to where.

“Why are we going?” Yuri questioned, causing him to pause.

“Victor’s parents-”

“I don’t want to go anymore,” Yuri declared suddenly, cutting him off. He turned back to the boy who sat himself on the ground, arms crossed across his chest.

“I thought you wanted pancakes?” he questioned, earning a huff in response.

“Don’t want them anymore,” Yuri told him.

“Yurochka,” he groaned, moving towards the boy.

“No,” Yuri said while shaking his head, “Don’t want to go.”

“Why not?” he sighed, crouching down in front of the boy.

“Don’t want to,” Yuri huffed.

“Yuri,” he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

“Papa,” Yuri said back, glaring at him.

“Tell me why not,” he said softly.

“Because, because, because Vicchan’s mama was a meanie,” Yuri declared loudly, causing him to wince in response.

“Yurochka,” he tried, only to but cut off by the boy.

“No,” Yuri said, shaking his head, “Victor’s mama was mean to you, papa. She said really mean things. I don’t want to see her ever again. Papa, you shouldn’t see her again too!” Yuri said, reaching over to grab his hand.

“We should stay home, papa, away from the meanie,” Yuri suggested, giving him the puppydog eyes.

“But Vicchan wants to go,” he said, causing the boy to shake his head.

“Vicchan can go by himself,” Yuri huffed, “Papa, you and I are going to stay here, far away from that meanie.”

He stared at the boy for a moment before sighing softly.

“Yurochka,” he mumbled, giving the boys hand a gentle squeeze, “I’ll have to call Minako-sensei and ask if she can babysit than.”

“No! Papa!” Yuri gasped, shaking his head, “Stay away from the meanie.”

He let go of Yuri’s hand and got to his feet, ignoring the boy’s protests.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised as he turned back to the doorway of the room, only to pause when he found Victor standing there.

“Mother was mean to you?” Victor questioned.

“No-” he started, only to be cut off by Yuri.

“She-she-she called papa pa-pathe-pathetic a few times,” Yuri said, moving in front of him, “And-and she said that papa was a bad papa because I tried to tell her off for being mean. And-and she said that papa wasn’t allowed to marry you, Vicchan! She was super mean.”

“That isn’t nice,” Victor said, turning to look at him.

“Yeah,” Yuri mumbled, “She didn’t like papa.”

“Well, that isn’t good, because I really like your papa,” Victor said, causing Yuri to giggle.

“Silly Vicchan, of course you like papa,” Yuri stated simply.

“Yurochka, can you go check on Makkachin for me? I let her outside,” Victor asked. Yuri immediately hurried out of the room, shouting that he would be back after checking on their beloved poodle.

“Yurasha-” Victor started. He quickly shook his head, silencing the man.

“No, don’t. They were being so nice to you,” he said softly.

“And? Am I just meant to turn a blind eye just because of that?” Victor asked, stepping into the room, stepping closer to him.

“I want you to be happy,” he said softly.

“And I want you to be happy,” Victor mumbled, reaching over to grab his hand, “And to do that I need to know things. Like when people are mean to you, especially my parents.”

“But-” he was cut off yet again, this time by Victor lips as he took the final few steps to stand in front of him.

“No buts,” Victor mumbled against his lips, “No one gets to be mean to my beautiful fiancé. Not even my parents.”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled softly, feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, none of that,” Victor cooed while pulling him tightly into a hug.

“Vicchan! Makkachin finished outside!” Yuri declared moments before he hurried into the room. Victor pressed one last kiss to his lips before pulling away and turning back to Yuri.

“Why thank you, Yurio,” Victor cooed. He removed his glasses to rub at his eyes before pausing at the nickname Victor used, it was something he hadn’t heard Victor use in a number of months.

“No,” Yuri huffed, “Not Yurio. Yura!” Yuri declared loudly.

“My bad,” Victor chuckled, moving to ruffle the boy’s hair, “Now, Yurochka, I have a very important favour to ask you.”

“What is it?” Yuri asked curiously as he moved to stand beside Victor.

“I need you to look after your papa for me,” Victor asked. He frowned in confusion.

“Why?” he questioned, earning a smile in response.

“Well, it seems that I need to have a word with my parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	20. What Friends Are For

“PAPA! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!”

He couldn’t help but chuckle as Yuri shouted from the front door while Yuuri dragged him into another sweet kiss.

“Our child,” he managed to mumbled before he found his lips covered by his gorgeous fiancé’s, “Is calling.”

“PAPA! STOP MAKING KISSY FACES WITH VICCHAN!” Yuri shouted loudly, finally causing Yuuri to pull away with a groan.

“You promised to take him with you,” he pointed out, smiling at the second groan of dismay Yuuri let out.

“PAPA!” Yuri shouted, this time much closer than before. He glanced towards the kitchen doorway – where they had been having a rather peaceful make out session until their child decided to interrupt them – moments before Yuri appeared in the doorway, dressed adorable in his little ballet gear which included the cutest pair of tiger striped leg warmers.

“I’m coming,” Yuuri insisted before Yuri could shout at them, finally stepping away from him and picking up the water bottle he had originally come into the kitchen for.

“Be good,” he said, waving at the pair, “Don’t torment too many people.”

“People call it torture because they aren’t doing it right,” Yuri declared while storming over to grab his father’s hand. Yuuri chuckled softly while tucking his water bottle away in his bag before waving at him with his free hand.

“We will be back later, call if you need anything,” Yuuri told him, a soft smile on his face as he let Yuri drag him out of the room.

“Bye,” he called out, chuckling to himself at the adorable, in sync Japanese farewell he received as the pair finally excited the room.

It had been a week. One whole week since his parents had once again tried to take control of his life.

He should have expected this. Should have known what his parents were willing to do to keep the ‘Nikiforov’ name pure and intact.

He shouldn’t have left Yuuri alone with his mother.

His poor, sweet Yuuri didn’t deserve to be insulted by his mother, especially when Yuuri said nothing back.

His beautiful Yuuri, who would have sat through another meeting with his parents for his sake, with his mother’s cruel words floating around his head.

Thankfully, his little angel had been there. Ready and willing to fight for his father, like the hellcat he was – most of the time anyway.

He was knocked from his thoughts as a phone started ringing suddenly.

After a moment, he finally realised it was his phone – because he was the only one home after all – and hurried to answer it.

“Victor~” Chris’ voice immediately flooded through the phone, seeming delighted that he had picked up.

“Wait? He actually picked up?” Phichit’s voice came through next, sounding surprised.

“Chris, Phichit,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes as he moved into the lounge to sit down somewhere comfortable.

“Good afternoon!” Phichit greeted him.

“Morning,” he corrected while taking a seat on the couch right beside Makkachin. The poodle blinked her big brown eyes at him before shifting around until her head was resting in his lap, allowing him to gently pat her with his free hand while he spoke on the phone.

“My bad, my bad,” Phichit chuckled softly.

“So, Mister Nikiforov,” Chris hummed, “We need to talk.”

“Do we? What did you do?” he questioned curiously.

“Oh no, not me,” Chris hummed.

“How did the meeting with your parents go?” Phichit blurted out, causing him to pause.

“What?” he questioned. How did they know about that?

“You haven’t been posting on Instagram,” Phichit pointed out.

“Or messaging us,” Chris added.

“Or skating, Georgi told us,” Phichit continued.

“Also, Yuuri rang me and asked about your parents,” Chris said, causing him to sigh.

That explained why Yuuri didn’t make a scene at the restaurant, he had expected whatever his mother had said to him.

It also explained how his friends knew about the meeting.

“Have you been taking your medication?” Chris questioned.

Chris almost sounded like Yakov at that moment. His coach was always up in business about taking his medication, especially around competitions. It had been rather frustrating in the beginning, until he had realised that Yakov was asking because he was worried.

“Yes mother,” he sighed dramatically, hoping that it covered up his rather delayed response. Chris chuckled in delight, seeming amused by his response.

“That’s good to hear!” Phichit piped up, cheerful as always. Though he hadn’t been friends with Phichit for long, his bright and cheerful attitude was rather contagious. It had been refreshing at the beginning and had helped him stay positive when he was around the younger skater.

“But in all seriousness, everything okay?” Chris asked. He sighed to himself, knowing he should have expected this question. Chris was one of the few people who had had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting his parents.

He could still remember the day. It was years ago when they were both teens – himself nineteen and Chris seventeen – they had been celebrating their newest medals when his mother had appeared out of nowhere, claiming to have been looking for him for a while before throwing a number of insults at him before moving onto poor, sweet Chris.

Chris had looked so pale, physically sick even by his mother’s cruel words.

“I took Yuuri and Yura to meet my parents,” he admitted quietly, curling his fingers into the fur around Makkachin’s neck.

“What?” Chris replied softly before clearing his throat, “You didn’t-”

“I’ll take that as a bad thing,” Phichit cut Chris off before he could finish. He stayed silent as he heard Chris take a deep breath before releasing it.

“Why would you do that, Victor? You know what your parents are like,” Chris snapped, sounding far from impressed.

“I didn’t want too,” he mumbled while tilting his head back to rest it against the couch.

“We organised for Yuri – Yura – to stay with Minako, the Japanese ballet teacher,” he explained, earning a hum of understanding from Phichit – or he thought it was Phichit, “But Yura wanted to come with us. He wanted to protect me or something.”

“Kids are rather good at figuring out things they shouldn’t,” Chris mumbled.

“And Yuuri wouldn’t let me go and see them by myself,” he explained.

“You shouldn’t have seen them at all,” Chris huffed.

“How did it go? The meeting?” Phichit questioned. He paused suddenly, frowning to himself.

“Wait, Phichit, why-” he started.

“Chris has been rather… can you call it fidgety when it’s calls and texts? He’s been nervous since he got a call from Yuuri, and I managed to squeeze all the info out of him,” Phichit explained with a small laugh.

“Oh,” he said softly.

“Chris didn’t want to bother you, but he also couldn’t sit around when he knew your parents had tried to step into your life again. So, I convinced him to call you and he only would if I was here,” Phichit told him. He paused, waiting for Chris to pipe up and deny what Phichit was claiming, but he was only met with silence.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” he apologised into the silence that had overtook them.

“No! There is no need to apologise!” Phichit ensured him, “Really!”

“I just want to make sure you were okay,” Chris finally spoke up.

“I could be better,” he admitted, “But it was rather nice to yell at me parents.

“What? Yell at your parents!?” Chris gasped.

“Mother opened her mouth,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“What did she say?” Chris demanded.

“I don’t know,” he said. He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Makkachin’s head, causing the poodle’s tail to wag happily.

“Father pulled me away to get drinks and apparently mother set her claws into Yuuri and Yura. I only found out the next day when Yura had a fit, refusing to see my parents again because of what they said about Yuuri,” he sighed.

“What a bitch,” Phichit said, causing him to pause.

“Did our baby Phichit just swear?” Chris gasped, causing him to snort out a laugh because he had thought the same thing.

“Screw you both,” Phichit huffed. They sat around chuckling among themselves for a moment.

“But, back to yelling at your parents,” Chris spoke up after they had all calmed down.

“I was so furious. I just… I said a lot of things and didn’t let them have a word,” he admitted.

“Did you call her a good-for-nothing, attention whore who is more concerned about her expensive manicure than her own child?” Chris questioned, causing him to pause.

“To a certain degree, yes,” he confirmed.

“Good,” Chris said, sounding pleased.

“Geez, note to self, don’t get on the bad side of you two,” Phichit all but laughed into the phone, “Now, the real question, what did you do after yelling at your parents?”

“Picked up food that would give both my coach and Yuuri’s instructors a heart attack, then went home and curled up with my family in bed watching Disney movies for the whole day.”

“Perfect,” Phichit said while clapping his hands.

“And Yuuri is okay?” Chris questioned, causing him to pause.

“I think?” he sighed, “He hasn’t really spoken about it. My mother sat there and threw who knows what insults at him and he didn’t say anything back, from what I am aware.”

“That’s a culture thing,” Phichit piped up.

“Huh?” he questioned in confusion.

“Culture thing? Letting people insult you?” Chris questioned, sounding just as confused as him.

“No. It’s an Asian thing, or well, Japanese, Chinese thing,” Phichit told them, “Not talking back to one’s elders.”

“Oh,” he mumbled softly. That… sort of did explain it.

“So, because of Yuuri’s culture, he didn’t reply when Victor’s mother was insulting him?” Chris questioned.

“Well, yeah. A lot of Asian countries put a lot of emphasis on respecting their elders. It would be seen as rude or even insulting to talk back to an elder,” Phichit explained.

“How do you know this?” he questioned.

“One, I’m Asian and there is some of that in Thailand, and two, I do have other friends. It isn’t just you two,” Phichit stated, almost sounding like he was rolling his eyes while he was talking.

“He’s cheating on us, Victor,” Chris gasped, causing him to chuckle softly.

“Why do I talk to you two again?” Phichit groaned.

“Because we give you skating tips?” he suggested.

“Because we are amazing,” Chris corrected him.

“Where is the ‘refund’ button? I don’t want to deal with you two anymore,” Phichit whined.

“No refunds,” Chris cooed, sounding more like himself. He smiled to himself as he listened to Chris and Phichit argue among themselves for a little while.

It was nice to know that both Chris and Phichit were there for him if he ever needed it.


	21. Love

Sometimes, it was nice to sleep in.

To simply lay under the covers that still held all the warmth from sleep, and doze the early morning away.

It didn’t matter that he technically woke before the sun had touched the sky, he was allowed to simply roll over – knowing that he had nowhere to be.

Sleeping in was made even better when his beautiful fiancé was wrapped up in his arms.

He paused and lifted his head from the plush pillow, staring down at Yuuri in confusion. It was a Thursday, and Yuuri’s rest day was tomorrow because they had organised to go shopping while Yuri was at school. He glanced towards the clock on Yuuri’s bedside table, staring at the red numbers for a moment before gasping.

“Yuuri!” he called, gently shaking the younger man’s shoulder, “It’s ten o’clock.”

Yuuri groaned, shrugging off his hand and wiggling around in bed until they were pressed chest to chest.

“Day off,” Yuuri mumbled, sounding just as drowsy as he felt.

“I thought tomorrow was your rest day?” he questioned, gently running his fingers through Yuuri’s adorable bed hair.

“It is,” Yuuri confirmed, finally opening and blinking his gorgeous brown eyes up at him, “Lilia needs me Friday next week, so they gave me an extra day this week.” They stared at each other for a little while before Yuuri gently reached up and ran a finger along his jawline, giggling quietly to himself.

“What?” he questioned, only for Yuuri to cup his chin and pull him down into a gentle kiss.

“I don’t get to see your stubble very often,” Yuuri pointed out as they broke apart.

“My stubble?” he questioned, arching an eyebrow down at his fiancé, “It must be nice having a baby face.” Yuuri snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes as he slumped back down onto the bed.

“Stubble is attractive,” Yuuri stated simply, causing him to pause.

“Do you want me to grow it out?” he questioned while running a hand over his cheek, feeling the soft bump and prickles of stubble.

“No,” Yuuri hummed, “It wouldn’t bother me if you did. I love you, stubble or no stubble.”

“That’s the most romantic thing you ever said to me,” he gasped dramatically, earning himself the beautiful sound of Yuuri’s soft chuckle.

“Because I totally didn’t give you the most romantic speech when I proposed,” Yuuri mumbled back while hugging the bed covers to his chest.

He couldn’t help but let out a small sigh as he stared down at his beautiful fiancé who was happily curled up against his side with the covers pulled all the way up to his chin.

“Yuri!” he gasped suddenly. Yuri still had school to go-

“I dropped him off earlier,” Yuuri stated simply, immediately stopping his momentary panic, “He tried to wake me up at six, asking if it was time to go to school,” Yuuri groaned while stretching his legs out and nudging his toes against the sole of his feet.

“Why?” he questioned, confused. Yuri was a great kid, always going to bed when he was told and seemed to actually enjoy sleep. More often than not, they struggled waking the boy up than getting him to bed.

“He’s having a sleepover with Mila tonight,” Yuuri reminded him.

Oh, he remembered that. They had organised it when he had babysat Mila the other day so Dina could get a few extra hours at the academy – he also got the chance to once again try and persuade Mila to drop ballet and start skating. He paused suddenly as a thought hit him.

“We are child free tonight,” he mumbled, turning to look at Yuuri.

“Yep,” Yuuri said before yawning – rather adorably – and nodding his head in confirmation.

“Date night!” he declared suddenly.

“Yeah, sure, just go brush your teeth,” Yuuri mumbled, shifting onto his side, facing away from him.

“What’s wrong with my teeth?” he questioned.

“You have morning breath,” Yuuri stated simply.

“YUURI!”

* * *

"Yurasha.”

“Yes?” he questioned as he shoved the vacuum back into the cupboard in the laundry – it was rather frustrating how often they had to vacuum to keep the carpet cat hair free.

“How do you say ‘I love you’ in Japanese?” Victor’s voice called out from a nearby room. He paused at the question, frowning to himself.

“Why?” he asked while stepping out of the laundry room and making his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty of his fiancé, but he found Potya seated by the pet water bowl which was rather empty.

“I want to learn how to say it!” Victor declared, sounding clearer than before, as he scooped up the bowl and quickly filled it up. After setting it down again, he wandered into the lounge to find Victor spread out on the floor, stretching from his run with Makkachin – and that explained why the bowl was empty.

“We don’t really have a word for it,” he said as he leant against the back of the couch, watching his fiancé stretch in front of him.

“I’m sure they do,” Victor huffed, throwing a look over his shoulder towards him.

“I mean,” he sighed, “We do, but no one uses it.”

“No one?” Victor questioned. He nodded his head, how was he going to explain this.

“Well, it’s not… a lot of people, we don’t,” he stumbled before pausing and letting out a sigh.

“The word is ‘aishiteru’. It’s a rather, um, powerful word in Japanese. It’s something you only really say at really important times,” he attempted to explain. Victor stared at him blankly, clearly not understanding.

“Ash-it-roo?” Victor repeated, causing him to snort to himself in amusement at the horrible attempt, “So, what ‘important’ times would you use this powerful word?”

“Wedding ceremonies, on one’s deathbed,” he listed.

“Oh, wow, extreme events,” Victor mumbled, more to himself.

“I’m happy saying it in Russian and English,” he stated.

“But why?” Victor questioned, causing him to arch an eyebrow.

“Why what?” he asked. Victor let out a sigh as he got to his feet and moved to sit on the couch he was standing behind, patting the seat beside him. He happily walked around the couch and sat down beside his fiancé.

“Why is it such a powerful word?” Victor questioned. He shrugged his shoulders at first, it just was. He had heard exactly two people say ‘aishiteru’ and that had been at the small reception Yuuko and Takashi’s had had to celebrate their marriage.

“We don’t say it,” he sighed, “It is just how it is. It’s saved for big occasions only. Minako-sensei once describe it to me as Japan overall not being a verbally affectionate country.”

“Huh,” Victor hummed, “Not a verbally affectionate country. Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“It feels different to think about saying it in Japanese,” he admitted, while letting out a nervous laugh.

“Different?” Victor questioned.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “It… To say… I don’t know how to describe it. Like, if I say it, everything would change.”

“Why? You know it won’t,” Victor huffed while leaning down to nuzzle their cheeks together. He groaned and shoved his fiancé’s stubble cheek away from his – Victor had made a point of not shaving because of his comment earlier in the day.

“Go shower,” he huffed, “You smell like sweat.” He moved to stand up, only to be pulled backwards into Victor’s lap.

“But don’t you just love the smell of my sweat,” Victor asked teasingly while nuzzling into the back of his neck with his stubble cheeks.

“Victor!” he gasped, trying to escape.

“Aishiteru,” Victor said softly, almost too soft for him to hear.

He froze in surprise, simply sitting there in Victor’s lap for a moment, letting the words sink in.

Victor had said it.

Victor had said it perfectly.

Victor had declared his love in Japanese.

“Ai-”

“You don’t have to say it back,” Victor cut him off, “If it really means that much to you, save it. Because I know when you do say it, it will be a very important day.”

“Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu*,” he replied while turning around to kiss his gorgeous, sweaty fiancé on the lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Roughly translate to ‘I love you too’
> 
> Shout out to the lovely [gurlnextd00r](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	22. Date Night

“Victor.”

He gasped, stumbling back a step as lips claimed his in a heated kiss.

“Victor.”

He mumbled as their lips part, only for those wicked lips to slowly drift to his neck, leaving fleeting kiss along the way.

“Vitya.”

He gasped as he felt an opened mouth kiss.

“Yes, Yurasha?” Victor hummed, pausing his torture. He stood there a moment, simply trying to catch his breath after Victor suddenly jumped him.

“What-why-”

Any further words were silenced by another kiss being pressed against his neck.

“You look so good, Yurasha,” Victor mumbled while slipping a hand up the back of his shirt, “It’s not often I get you all to myself.”

A shiver ran down his spine as Victor slowly ran his hand upwards, spreading his hand wide to try and touch every inch of skin.

Victor had declared during their small lunch of homemade gyoza – Japanese dumplings that Victor seemed to adore just as much as his katsudon – that they were going out on a date tonight. A proper date with expensive wine because apparently Victor still remembered the conversation about expensive wine they had a couple of weeks back.

So, he had dressed nice for the night out with his fiancé.

Nice black slacks, a lovely blue dress shirt with a lovely grey vest to tie it all together.

The weather had been forecasted to be rather warm, so he had decided not to work a jacket – something he hoped he couldn’t come to regret later.

Rather than leaving his hair lose – something he normally did – he decided to dig out the jar of wax that lived in his workout back for when he needed to keep hair out of his face while dancing. He slicked it back in what he had been told was rather ‘hot’ – Anna’s words, not his.

“I don’t know if I want to go out anymore,” Victor sighed into his neck as the hand on his back slipped lower to play with the edge of his pants – suddenly feeling a little disappointed by the fact that Victor had finally gotten around to shaving while they were getting ready.

“But Vitya,” he whined, pouting slightly, “I want to go out.”

“Do you?” Victor hummed questionably.

“You promised me a night out,” he pointed out, gasping as another open mouth kissed was pressed against his neck before Victor pulled away. He stood leaning against the wall for a moment, simply staring after his fiancé who stood up properly in front of him.

“I did, didn’t I?” Victor sighed while fixing his hair.

“You did,” he confirmed, earning a soft chuckle in response.

“Well, then I better take my fiancé out.”

* * *

He didn’t like to brag but he was a world class athlete.

A gold medal at almost every possible event he could enter.

Prize money and sponsorships to last him a lifetime.

But he would happily give that up in a heartbeat for the man in front of him.

His beautiful Yuuri, his fiancé, who was the most perfect person on the face of the earth – at least when Yuri wasn’t giving him puppy dog eyes.

Their night had been perfect so far.

Yuuri was dressed stunningly – to the point where he contemplated staying home and ruining his fiancé rather than going out earlier.

They were now seated in one of the most popular restaurants in town, at a table with only candles for lighting.

He had picked out a lovely bottle of wine for them to share – an expensive bottle to expand Yuuri’s pallet.

And now there was nothing left to do but enjoy the food and the view of his future husband.

“Yurasha,” he sighed, immediately catching his fiancé attention, “Try this?” he said while scooping up a decent mouthful of his meal and carefully holding it up for Yuuri. As he expected from one of the most popular restaurants in town, their food was incredible.

He bit back a smile as Yuuri leant over and accepted the mouthful, humming as he pulled away.

“That’s really good,” Yuuri said, a beautiful smile on his lips – lips that seemed a little redder than normal, he would have to ask about it later.

“How is yours?” he asked, unable to stop himself from sighing softly as Yuuri’s face lit up in delight.

“Good! Here, try!” Yuuri said while carefully picking up a bit of his own dinner and offering it to him.

He honestly didn’t taste a thing as he accepted the mouthful, though he was unsure if that was because of the look Yuuri was giving him or because the food was actually bland.

“Delicious,” he confirmed, earning a nod of agreement.

He was going to marry the man in front of him, and the day couldn’t come soon enough.

* * *

He let out a soft sigh as they gently swayed from side to side.

Their evening had been lovely, a simply dinner – and dessert, Victor had refused to leave without dessert – before a lovely walk home along the shore line.

And now they were dancing in the kitchen in nothing but their pyjamas, having gotten changed upon their arrival home.

As nice as it was to dress up and go out, it would never beat the feeling of being at home.

He let out a small chuckle as Victor carefully spun him around before pulling him back close, connecting their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“Did you have a good evening, lyubimyy?” Victor mumbled when they broke apart, foreheads resting against each other.

“We could have gotten cheap Chinese food and eaten on the floor and it would have been a good evening,” he chuckled as they continued to sway from side to side.

“Duly noted,” Victor said while joining in with his chuckle.

“I don’t need anything fancy, you know that right?” he questioned softly.

“Than what do you need?” Victor asked, gently squeezing him around the waist.

“Just you,” he sighed while letting his eyes close.

There was something pleasing about dancing with Victor.

He couldn’t figure out if it was because they were so insync that they never got in each others way or because they always seemed to dance when alcohol was somehow involved – he would have to test his theory another day.

“Good,” Victor said ever so softly, ever so gently, “Because I only want you… and Yurochka.”

“And Yurochka,” he confirmed with a nod, only to let out another laugh as Victor gentle dipped him. It felt so strange to be dipped and spun – to be the girl in the dance.

“I wish I could marry you right now,” Victor mumbled, causing him to blink in surprise.

“Right now?” he questioned, earning a stern nod of his fiancé’s head.

“I’d marry you in a heartbeat if I could,” Victor confirmed for him before pressing another kiss against his lips.

He sighed softly into the kiss while rising his arms to wrap them around Victor’s neck.

“I want to marry you when I know I won’t have to wake up by myself,” he told Victor softly. The Russian stared at him in confusion for a moment before everything clicked into place.

“When I retire?” Victor questioned. He smiled and nodded his head softly.

“Why?” Victor asked, pressing a gentle kiss against his nose. He scrunched his nose up in response to the kiss, earning himself a soft chuckle from his partner.

“When we get married, I want you to myself – or as to myself that we can have with Yurochka. I don’t want to wake up without you beside me,” he admitted while ducking his head. It was rather selfish of him to want Victor completely to himself, but whenever Victor wasn’t there, life became unbearable.

Things became so much harder to maintain without his fiancé’s support.

“I-I know it is rather selfish of me to ask you to wait, but-” he started, only to be cut of by a single finger being pressed against his lips.

“I’m afraid I’m not quite ready to retire just yet, lyubimyy. But that just means we have plenty of time to organise a wedding than,” Victor told him gently before leaning forwards to kiss him gently.

He chuckled softly as they kissed, earning a raised eyebrow from Victor when they broke apart.

“Plenty of time,” he ensured the other man while dipping him, earning a delighted gasp from the Russian man.

It was a rather perfect ending to a perfect evening, in his opinion anyway.

But any day with Victor was a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	23. Yurochka

“Did he sleep? He didn’t have any problems with his hair this morning did he? What about food? You didn’t have any issues with feeding him, did you?”

He paused as he heard a sigh come through the phone.

“Yuuri, you are being a vertolet parent again,” Dina told him, causing him to pause.

“Vitya,” he called out, gently shifting the phone away from his ear to look at his fiancé at the other end of the couch.

“Yes?” Victor replied, lifting his head up from the book he was reading.

“Vertolet?” he repeated with a confused look.

“Helicopter,” Victor replied before turning back to his book.

“A helicopter parent?” he repeated – in English – into the phone, earning a snort from his friend.

“Yes, that is what I said,” Dina confirmed, returning the conversation back to Russian.

“I am not a helicopter parent,” he huffed while wiggling his toes into Victor’s thigh while gently scratching under Potya’s chin where she was perched on his stomach, purring away happily.

“You greeted me before asking me a dozen question about your son,” Dina pointed out, causing him to pout.

“It was his first sleepover,” he replied, jumping slightly as Victor grabbed his feet and pulled them into his lap. He smiled at his fiancé as he began massaging his feet with one hand while holding his book with the other.

“He did fine. He was a perfect little angel. Misha adores him, kept gushing over how polite he was,” Dina told him, her eye roll almost audible through the phone.

“How did he-” he started, only to be cut off.

“He slept fine, or as fine as any child at a sleepover. We sent them to bed early, but I’m pretty sure they stayed up and chatted for a while,” Dina told him. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly, remembering his own childhood sleepovers at Yuuko’s house where they would stay up late and talk about figure skaters and dancers.

“Misha insisted on doing his hair this morning. So, Mila and Yuri match with the most adorable buns. I’ll send you the photos I took once we got off the phone.” He chuckled softly, if there was one thing Yuri was good at doing, it was getting other people to play with his hair.

“Please do, I’m sure Victor would love to see them,” he commented, catching Victor’s attention and earning himself a raised eyebrow. He smiled in response, continuing to gently stroke Potya rather than replying.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day off,” Dina sighed, causing him to chuckle softly.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he pointed out.

“I know, I know. Will I be seeing you at school pick up?” Dina asked, causing him to glance towards the clock on the wall.

“I should be there,” he replied. It honestly depends on if Victor attempts to make him take a nap or not.

“Well, I’ll see you then.” They said their goodbyes before he hung up the phone and let his phone drop to the ground with a sigh.

“Everything okay?” Victor questioned.

“Yeah, apparently Yurochka was a little charmer,” he said with a roll of his eyes. Victor chuckled softly in response while giving his foot a gentle squeeze which caused him to groan in pleasure.

“Sounds like our Yurochka,” Victor said softly, causing him to hum in agreement.

That did sound like their little hellcat.

An angel until you got to know him.

* * *

Yuuri blinked in surprise as Yuri all but barrelled past Victor and made a beeline for him, throwing his small arms around him.

Yuri wasn’t the type of kid to show physical affection, at least in public.

“Papa,” Yuri mumbled, squeezing his legs a little tighter. He frowned as he bent down and scooped the six-year-old into his arms, who happily moved his grip from around his waist to his neck with the sudden height change.

“Hey, Yurochka,” he replied gently, shooting Victor a confused look. His fiancé only seemed to give him an amused look while picking up the boys discarded backpack.

“Yurio,” Victor cooed, quickly earning the boy’s attention in the form of a glare, “No hug for me?”

Yuri stared at Victor for a moment before letting out a huff and turning back to him, cuddling into his arms.

He stood there, biting back a smile, unable to decided what was cuter – Victor’s pout or Yuri’s sudden cuddly behaviour.

“Are you tired, Yurochka?” he asked the boy in his arms, earning a small huff in his ear.

“No, papa,” Yuri replied, shaking his head rather weakly.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, approaching them and gently wrapping an arm around his waist from behind so he was face to face with the boy.

“Papa, Vicchan is being mean,” Yuri mumbled into his shoulder, burying his head away and causing Victor to let out a joyful laugh. He smiled as he moved a hand up to rub Yuri’s back gently.

He let out a small sigh as he turned and began the ten-minute walk home with Yuri cradled in his arms and Victor right beside him.

* * *

He hummed softly as he gently ran his hand through Yuri’s hair, untangling any knots his fingers came across as the boy slumbered on his chest.

Yuri had managed to stay awake the whole way home by some miracle, though it had been rather close.

The boy had barely been able to stand on his own two feet long enough to change out of his school uniform before collapsing in obvious exhaustion.

He had easily changed the boy out of his uniform into something more comfortable before carrying his sleeping form to the lounge room and curling up on the couch with the boy asleep on his chest.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Victor piped up suddenly, causing him to glance to the side and stare at his fiancé who was curled up on the lone arm chair with Potya perched on the back of the chair.

“Thinking?” he questioned. Victor’s ideas weren’t always good ideas, so if Victor was thinking about something, it might not be a good thing.

“If I win gold at Nationals,” Victor started.

“If? Don’t you mean when?” he questioned, only to be waved off.

“If I win gold at Nationals, can I request something?” Victor asked him. He eyed his fiancé closely before glancing down at the boy on his chest.

“This is child friendly, right?” he questioned, earning a rather flustered cough in response.

“Y-yes!” Victor declared, “I want to do an exhibition skate with Yurochka.”

He stared at Victor for a moment, watching the man twitch, nervous under his gaze.

“I want your permission first, because, obviously, he is your son. It’s just an exhibition skate, so it doesn’t have to be anything complicated. I just, I want to show of Yuri. Show everyone the future talent of our country,” Victor explained.

“What if Yurochka wants to skate for Japan?” he questioned, earning a gasp from his fiancé.

“No,” Victor mumbled, grasping at his chest like he was physically in pain. He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at his fiancé response before sighing softly and glancing down at the sleeping boy.

“Only if Yurochka wants too,” he mumbled softly, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss against the sleeping boy’s forehead.

“Of course,” Victor ensured him, suddenly appearing beside him, kneeling beside the couch, “I would never make Yurochka do anything he didn’t want to do.” Victor ensured him while gently raising a hand to rub the boy’s back.

They both froze as Yuri let out a small whine, shifting around before letting out a small sigh and seeming to go back to sleep, comfortable with his new position with his head tucked under his chin.

“It’s heartbreaking to think that he won’t stay this small,” Victor mumbled softly with a disappointed sigh.

“It is also heart-warming to see them grow big and strong under your care,” he told Victor, raising the hand not soothing the boy’s hair to grab his fiancé’s hand.

Victor was silent for a moment before letting out a hum of agreement and leaning forward to first kiss the top of Yuri’s head before than kissing his forehead.

“Thank you, lyubimyy.”

“For-“

“For everything,” Victor mumbled while gently squeezing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!
> 
> Just a random note! I had a friend recently link me to this video and it is the most adorable thing ever and where my inspiration for Victor asking to EX skate with Yurio came from: [ VIDEO ](https://twitter.com/Norah_min/status/953656627604828161)


	24. Audition

Yuuri let out a small sigh as he closed the front door and let his bag slide off his shoulders.

Words still echoing in his ear.

He still couldn’t quite believe it. Why him?

“Yurasha?” A voice called out, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Tadaima,” he mumbled while bending down to take off his shoes.

“Okaeri,” Victor replied in his adorable accented Japanese.

After taking off his shoes, he stood up straight, only to jolt in surprise when he immediately came face to face with his fiancé. Victor stood in front of him with a concerned look on his face. Before anymore words could be exchanged between them, Victor gently lifted a hand to his forehead, feeling it with the back of his hand.

“You okay?” Victor asked softly.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, nodding his head, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Victor stared at him for a long moment before letting out a small sigh.

“Go take a bath,” Victor stated, like he didn’t have a hundred things to do. There was food to prepare, washing to do and probably a whole list of things that Yuri wanted to talk to him about. He didn’t have time to go have a bath.

“What? No,” he replied, shaking his head.

“Bath, now, go on,” Victor insisted, walking around him and pushing him in the direction of their room and connecting ensuite.

“But-” he tried to protest.

“No, bath. I’ll cook and the house chores can wait a day,” Victor said, giving him another gentle push.

“Yurochka-” he started, only to go quiet as Victor shook his head.

“Bath. You look exhausted, lyubimyy, Yurochka can wait till you’ve had a moment to yourself,” Victor continued to insist. He sighed but finally gave in to his fiancé’s demand and began the trek to their ensuite.

It had been a long day.

A day of sitting around waiting. Waiting for his time to audition for a number of the companies many ballets.

After dancing for so many years, he should be used to auditions. To the drilling gaze of powerful people, picking apart his every move and judging him.

His anxiety always peaked under those judgemental gazes.

But today had been different.

Sure, he had been anxious, but when he stepped into that room, the normal wave of fiery panic didn’t hit him.

He had danced what he considered one of his best auditions to date and was offered a part on the spot.

Parts were never offered on the spot. Parts normally involved multiple auditions that narrowed down dancers until only one reminded.

Parts were also never given to outsiders after a single audition. Many Russians believed that outsiders didn’t belong in their ballet.

But they had given him a part, a main part, after a single audition.

He blinked in surprise, knocked out of his thoughts as he entered the bathroom, only to find the bath already drawn.

The steaming water in the bath was a lovely milky colour with roses petals floating on the surfaces. Lit candles surrounded the extravagant bath, making the room look like it was out of some sort of hotel advertisement .

He quickly shed his clothes and made his way into the milky water, letting out a deep sigh at the warm temperature.

Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to get someone that cared for him as much as Victor did.

* * *

He jolted upwards in surprise, blinking as he felt a hand gently grabbing the back of his neck.

“The bath isn’t the best place to sleep, lyubimyy.” A voice said at his side, he tilted his head before smiling softly when he finally took notice of Victor kneeling beside the bath.

“Come on, up you get,” Victor prompted. He placed both hands on either side of the bath and slowly pulled himself up. A shiver ran down his spine as the air of the bathroom hit his dripping body. A towel was quickly wrapped around his form before he was carefully lifted from the bath and onto the tiled floor.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, raising a corner of the towel to wipe some water out from under his chin.

“Dinner is waiting, along with an antsy six-year-old and a Disney movie,” Victor informed him, leading him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. He pulled away from Victor when his feet touched carpet and made his way into the wardrobe to get changed into something suitable for what seemed to be an evening of Disney movies and cuddles on the couch.

Once he was finally changed, he turned around to find himself alone in his bedroom expect for a lone feline that seemed to be seated in the doorway.

“Hello, Potya,” he greeted the cat, bending down to gently rub her cheeks. His greeting was returned with a soft meow and a light purr at his offered cheek rub. He gently scooped the cat up into his arms before wandering downstairs and into the lounge room.

“PAPA!”

He was barely given a seconds warning before a familiar weight collided with his legs, causing Potya to let out a whine before jumping out of his arms.

“Did you get it? Did you get it?” Yuri demanded, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Yurochka, what did I say about waiting till after dinner?” Victor groaned from the doorway of the kitchen, a bowl in each hand.

“It’s fine,” he ensured Victor while leaning down to press a kiss against the top of Yuri’s head.

“Papa!” Yuri whined, “Did you get it?”

“Dinner first,” he said, pressing one more kiss to the top of the blonde boy’s head before moving to take one of the bowls from Victor.

He stared down at the meal in front of him curiously, unable to guess what exactly he was staring at.

“Tartiflette,” Victor said, smiling brightly.

“Pardon?” he questioned, looking up from the dish. Victor was too busy carefully handing over the second plate he was holding to Yuri.

“It’s tartiflette,” Victor explained while turning to him with a smile.

“Papa, Vicchan had to ring Uncle Risk three times,” Yuri piped up. He raised an eyebrow as Victor quickly hushed the boy, only for Yuri to glance towards him with a smirk.

“Vicchan had to ring Uncle Risk because he didn’t know how to turn the stove on,” Yuri said before giggling and hurrying further into the lounge room when Victor turned towards the boy.

“Traitor!” Victor huffed, earning another round of delighted giggles from the boy.

“I would be more concerned if you didn’t contact someone for help,” he admitted, earning a loud gasp from his fiancé.

“Yurasha! You wound me!” Victor whined, clutching at his chest.

“You’ll live,” he stated simply while taking a mouthful of the steaming meal in his hand, humming happily at the rather creamy taste that overtook his taste buds, “Good job, Vicchan.”

He glanced towards his fiancé, only to pause at the rather flustered look on Victor’s face. He wasn’t given any time to question it as Victor hurried back into the kitchen, mumbling something about retrieving his own dinner.

He shrugged his shoulders while moving to join Yuri on the couch, where the boy was waiting rather patiently with the Lion King ready and waiting to go on the television.

* * *

“I swear,” Victor moaned, “We watch the Lion King every week.”

“We basically do, yes,” he confirmed, nodding his head as he carefully tucked a blanket around Yuri, who was fast asleep on the couch, having fallen asleep somewhere during the movie.

“I know it is his favourite, but there are so many other movies. Anastasia! That’s a good movie!” Victor declared, pointing a finger in his direction.

“We watch Ghibli movies too,” he pointed out, earning an overdramatic roll of his eyes from his fiancé.

“We watch the same three movies every week: ‘The Lion King’,” Victor started, “’The Cats Return’ and ‘The Aristocats’.”

“All classic movies,” he defended.

“That involve cats,” Victor argued.

“Yurochka,” he said, pointing towards Yuri. Victor was silent for a moment before letting out a rather dramatic sigh.

“Hey, we watched ‘My Neighbor Totoro’ the other week,” he pointed out.

“And Yuri spent half the movie complaining it was boring and the other half telling us how he wanted his own cat bus,” Victor groaned.

They stood there a moment, simply staring at each before they both burst into quiet laughter.

“Cat movies keep our boy quiet, I suppose,” Victor hummed while moving towards him and wrapping an arm around his waist. He nodded softly in agreement while leaning into Victor’s chest, barely noticing when they started to sway slightly from side to side.

“How did today go?” Victor asked, causing him to let out a deep sigh.

“I got offered a part,” he admitted, causing their swaying to came to a halt.

“A part? Like, a big part or just a part?” Victor questioned, a wide-eyed look on his face. He gave a small smile while nodding his head. He gasped as Victor suddenly lifted him off his feet, spinning him around suddenly.

“That’s amazing, lyubimyy. I knew you could do it,” Victor congratulated him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“I’m going to turn it down.” The overall look of delight on Victor’s face seemed to disappear completely at his words, only to be replaced by a baffled look.

“What? Why?” Victor asked, gently setting him down on his feet.

“The company starts touring in March. Which means you’ll be focusing on Worlds and I can’t ask you to look after Yurochka-” He was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed into his, silencing him.

“You take that offer, Yurasha,” Victor told him simply.

“Vitya,” he groaned, shaking his head.

“No, no, no. Yurasha, my beautiful, gorgeous Yurasha, you need to take this offer,” Victor said, silencing any complaints with another kiss, “You need to show the world-”

“It’s only a Russian tour,” he corrected.

“You need to show Russia,” Victor corrected him with a roll of his eyes, “How incredible you are. You can’t keep hiding behind Yurochka, lyubimyy. It isn’t you verse the world anymore, it’s us. Yes, I’ll be busy preparing for Worlds, but I won’t be alone. I’ll have Yakov and Georgi. Chris and Phichit too. I want you to take this part. I want you to tour Russia and dance in all the theatres, even if it is only once.”

They stared at each other for a long while.

“I…” he started before trailing off.

How could he respond to that?

He wanted to deny hiding behind Yuri, but maybe he had been.

He had always excused turning down parts by reminding himself that touring would only increase his income. He was getting by – they were getting by – from the payments he got from the small local shows and all his classes.

But there had always been a part of him that wanted to tour, despite knowing it would be a bad idea.

The pressure, the anxiety that would come with touring, it would be so much more than the anxiety he got from any audition.

“Really?” he questioned quietly, earning an immediate nod in response.

“Yes, really. Take it, tour Russia, show the world how beautiful you are, Yurasha,” Victor insisted, pressing a soft kiss to his cheeks.

He let out a small sigh before nodding his head.

“Okay. If you are sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	25. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter is just a number of small snippets!

Yuuri glanced towards the doorway confused.

“Was that… Vicchan?” Yuri asked from beside him, glancing up with a look that echoed his own confusion.

It was a Saturday, which was sleep in day. His classes didn’t start till midday and Victor’s ice time didn’t start till three, leaving them with a morning to just hang with Yuri.

Like most Saturdays, Yuri had joined them in their bed, waking them up with a cannonball – though they seemed to have lucked out today because they both got away from the attack unscathed for once.

It was now a more reasonable time than their personalised weekend alarm and Victor had finally decided to take the plunge and go get breakfast started.

Only to hear what sounded like a squeal a little while after he left the bedroom.

“Stay here,” he mumbled to the boy while sliding from the bed. He gave Makkachin – who slept at the end of the bed most nights – a small pat on the head as he went in search of his fiancé.

It didn’t take long to find the legendary skater, especially when he was collapsed against the wall with a horrified look on his face, right outside the kitchen.

“Vitya?” he questioned.

“It’s a monster!” Victor declared in a small voice. He simply stared down at his fiancé for a moment before moving into the kitchen.

He blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him. Potya perched on one of the barstools, grooming herself while overlooking the scene that had clearly horrified Victor.

A dead bird.

“Thank you, Potya,” he said softly, reaching over to pat the cat atop the head.

“YUURI!?” Victor gasped, throwing him a shocked look from the doorway where he had poked his head around.

“What? She brought us a present,” he said, shrugging his shoulders as he went to retrieve a plastic bag.

“A present? It’s a body! That monster brought us a body!” Victor told him, sounding almost panicked by the dead animal.

“It’s just a cat thing. To bring home a ‘thank you’ present to their owners,” he explained while scooping up the dead animal.

“Can you get a broom and start sweeping up the feathers? I don’t want Yurochka to see this if possible,” he said while carefully tying the bag.

“And you think I want to see it?” Victor whined. He rolled his eyes at his overdramatic fiancé while carrying the present Potya had brought home for them outside to the bin. Once he returned, he found Victor glaring at the cat with a neat pile of feathers at his feet.

“This is why I like dogs better,” Victor mumbled under his breath, causing him to roll his eyes in response.

Sometimes the rivalry between Victor and Potya was rather ridiculous.

* * *

“PAPA!”

He blinked in surprise as Yuri came running into the kitchen while he was in the middle of preparing them both lunch for the day.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, gently putting down the knife he had been using.

He paused at the sight that greeted him.

Yuri stood in front of him, tears running down his cheeks as he held up one of his toy lions up into the air. A toy lion that was in two parts.

“Makka, Makka killed Reo,” Yuri all but cried.

He let out a small sigh as he gently took the broken toy from the boy and looked over it.

The tear didn’t look too bad, though he might need to go get some more stuffing.

“It’s okay, Yurochka, papa can fix it,” he promised while setting the torn toy on the bench before bending down so he was at eye level with Yuri. He lifted a hand to wipe away the boy’s tears.

“It’s okay,” he promised. Yuri let out a few sniffles while rubbing at his eyes.

“I hate Makka!” Yuri suddenly declared loudly before bolting from the room.

He stood there a moment before letting out a dramatic sigh. He reached for his phone and sent Victor a picture of the torn lion.

_ ‘Makkachin got to one of Yuri’s toys. Buy toy stuffing and white thread or a replacement.’ _

He got a reply less than a minute later that caused him to sigh.

_ ‘Where does one buy toy stuffing?’ _

* * *

“Children are like pets, right?”

His head snapped up at the ridiculous question which had been asked by one of the younger ballerinas.

“Excuse me?” he questioned, tilting his head.

“I mean, you got to walk them and stuff, right?” the young woman, who would have barely been eighteen asked.

“Are you dumb?” Vera questioned from his side.

Vera had been casted as the other main lead in the ballet, meaning that they were finally working together. It had been rather exciting at first, until they had actually started to learn all the parts.

Vera was such a talented ballerina, he felt rather out of place beside her despite being cast as he counterpart.

“It’s a serious question,” the woman asked, crossing her arms across her chest all dramatic like.

“You are comparing a human being to an animal?” Vera question, glancing back towards him with a baffled look.

“It’s a child, not a human,” the woman said with a roll of her eyes.

“How is a child not a human?” a new voice questioned, causing the room to lapse into silence as everyone turned to see Madam Lilia standing there, an unimpressed look on her face.

“It’s not?” the woman replied, sounding hesitant.

“Katsuki,” Lilia called out, causing him to snap up straighter than before.

“Yes, madam,” he replied.

“You have a child,” Lilia said more than question.

“Yes, madam,” he confirmed.

“You also have pets,” Lilia continued.

“A dog and a cat, madam,” he confirmed.

“And are they the same?” Lilia questioned.

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“And why is that?” Lilia said, eyes never straying from the young ballerina.

“Well, Yurochka is human, madam,” he said hesitantly.

“Exactly. A child is still a human. And Katsuki’s child can do an arabesque better than half of you. Get back to work,” the former prima-ballerina demanded, clapping her hands together. The room bounced into action, everyone hurrying around the room into their respective groups to stretch or practice a part.

He glanced towards Vera who was slowly shaking her head.

“What has the world come too?” she asked him.

And all he could do was shrug in reply.

* * *

“It’s a disaster.”

He rolled his eyes as he glanced towards Yuri who was staring at the ground.

“Yurochka! How could you!” Victor cried while hugging Makkachin to his chest, “Not my precious Makkachin.”

The dog in question stood still, tail wagging happily as Victor hugged it tightly.

He really should have noticed something was wrong the moment both Yuri and Makkachin went missing for multiple hours.

But it had been nice to actually plot around the house and get things done without a shadow or a child with a million question.

He had actually thought Victor had been entertaining the boy, until the man had come down from his study asking if he needed any help with dinner without a child or dog with him.

But now they were staring at the consequences.

Yuri had somehow gotten into the garage and ‘borrowed’ – something Yuri made quite clear – a number of tins of paint which were later used to paint Makkachin.

The once brown poodle was now a mixture of white, light blue and grey – which was rather impressive if he was honest.

He had already read the paint tins and concluded that ‘no, Makkachin was not dying’.

“Makkachin looks better like this anyway,” Yuri mumbled while kicking the ground.

“YOU GAVE HER STRIPS!” Victor cried out in dismay.

“Strips are cool,” Yuri retorted.

“What if I painted your Potya purple?” Victor asked, rather childishly in his opinion.

“I’d like to see you try,” he mumbled while moving to pick up the hose connected to the back of the house. He quietly turned on the tap before taking aim and sprayed the squabbling children and painted dog with water, quickly ending the argument.

“PAPA!?” Yuri shouted, spinning around to glare at him.

“YUURI!?” Victor gasped, hair dripping in front of his face, having successfully gotten the top of his head.

“We have to clean Makka,” he pointed out, taking aim at the trio again.

It barely took a second before Yuri was letting out a war cry and charging towards him as he squeezed the trigger again, shooting water forwards with a laugh.

None of them got away unscathed.

But Makkachin did return back to her normal colouring in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	26. Zoo Trip

“Papa!”

Yuuri hummed in response as he packed his bag for the day.

With a date at the gym planned with a few of the other danseurs before an afternoon of dancing in Minako-sensei’s class, he need to make sure that he not only had enough clothing but also enough food and drink.

“I want to go to the zoo,” Yuri piped up, causing him to pause. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Yuri sitting on the ground trying to tie his own shoelaces.

“We can’t go today, Yurochka,” he told the boy, earning a huff in response.

“Not today, papa. We have to take Vicchan too. Can we go on the weekend?” Yuri whined before growling to himself as he undid the mess that was his shoelaces. He bent down and grabbed one of the boy’s shoes before he began slowly showing him how to tie his shoelaces at a pace the boy could mimic on his other foot.

Going to the zoo wasn’t actually a bad idea, especially with the skating season about to start back up. It would be nice to have a weekend to themselves before Victor had to start traveling for all his competitions.

“We will see. I have to double check to make sure I don’t have any classes on this weekend and then we have to make sure Vicchan is free too,” he explained to the boy as they both finished tying a shoe each.

“I’ll ask Vicchan later!” Yuri told him with a bright smile.

“You do that,” he chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair before standing up again and turning back to his bag.

“Can you go make sure my drink bottles are on the kitchen sink and that Makkachin and Potya have food?” he asked the boy, who shouted confirmation before hurrying out of the room.

He let out a small sigh as he turned back to the bed, smiling as Makkachin waved her tail from where she was laying on the bed. He walked over and cooed gently at the poodle before reaching down to rub her adorable cheeks.

“Who’s a good girl? Who’s a good girl? You’re a good girl,” he cooed while rubbing her cheeks, only pausing when he heard a shout.

“PAPA! IT’S ALMOST TIME TO GO!” Yuri’s voice echoed through the house, causing him to roll his eyes as he quickly grabbed his bag.

“Be a good girl, Makka,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of the poodles head before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

“VICCHAN!”

He barely had time to look around when he felt a familiar weight collide with his legs. He chuckled softly at the over excited child who was hugging him around the waist.

It was strange, Yuri hadn’t been this excited to see him in a while.

“Hey Yurochka,” he greeted, smiling at the boy as he looked up at him with a bright smile.

His hair was a mess, almost like his hair had fallen out from whatever hairstyle Yuuri had put it in this morning and had tried to fix it himself.

“Vicchan, Vicchan!” Yuri said, demanding his attention, “Do you have practice this weekend?”

He blinked at the question, confused as to why Yuri would be asking him.

“Maybe,” he replied hesitantly.

“Papa said we could go to the zoo if you weren’t!” Yuri explained, almost jumping up and down in his excitement.

“Did he now?” he questioned, arching an eyebrow. Yuri nodded his head wildly, to the point where his hair finally seemed to come undone.

He let out a dramatic sigh as he quickly started running a hand through the boy’s hair, searching for any possible bobby pins and hair ties and pulling them free until Yuri’s hair hung freely.

“I’ll talk with papa tonight,” he said before leaning down to press a kiss to Yuri’s forehead.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at the pure face of disgust that overtook Yuri’s face at the simple sign of affection.

* * *

“Yurochka mentioned going to the zoo this weekend,” he spoke up as he watched Yuuri climb into bed beside him.

“Yeah, he mentioned it to me too,” Yuuri sighed while taking off his glasses and setting them to the side.

“Oh?” he questioned, frowning in confusion. Yuri had said that Yuuri had mentioned going to the zoo.

“Yeah, Yurochka had asked to go to the zoo and I said that I’d have to check to see if I have class and if you were training or not,” Yuuri explained while shuffling in the bed until their sides were pressed together.

“And do you?” he questioned.

“Yes and no,” Yuuri mumbled with a shrug, “I have a class, but they don’t really need me.”

“Yakov has requested I stay off the ice this weekend, rest my ankles or something,” he admitted, rolling his eyes.

“So,” Yuuri mumbled as they shared a look, “We are going to the zoo.”

“If that is what our Yurochka wants, that is what we are doing,” he confirmed while throwing an arm over Yuuri’s shoulder and pulling him a little tighter into his side.

* * *

“I don’t want to go to the dentist,” Yuri whined from the back seat.

He threw a pointed look at Victor, who just continued to grin.

Why his fiancé had deemed it important to tell Yuri that they were going to the dentist rather than the zoo was beyond him. It had been rather heartbreaking to watch the excited look fade from the boy’s face when he realised that their early morning was not for what he thought.

“Sorry, Yurochka, but you have to get your teeth checked,” Victor said brightly, grin never fading. Yuri let out a huff from the back seat, moments before he felt something poke the back of his arm.

“Papa,” Yuri said, not quite whining, “I don’t want to go.”

He threw a look at Victor again before sighing and shaking his head, he was not going to help Victor with his ‘joke’.

Yuri let out another huff before going silent in the back seat. The car was silent other than the soft music coming from the radio.

The silence lasted another fifteen or so minutes before he felt Yuri poke his arm again. He shifted in his seat so he could look at Yuri, only to blink at the panicked look on the boy’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri said suddenly in rushed Japanese. He blinked in confusion before easily slipping into Japanese – it wasn’t often that Yuri started a conversation in Japanese.

“What? What’s wrong?” he questioned, frowning in worry.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to not brush my teeth.” He blinked at Yuri in confusion for a moment before reaching back to gently grab one of the boy’s hands. Yuri quickly clung to him, wrapping both hands around his.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. It was only one time,” Yuri ensured him, clutching onto his hand rather tightly.

He glanced in Victor’s direction, ignoring the worried look that he received in response.

“We aren’t going to the dentist,” he finally admitted. Yuri stared at him, the panic looked slowly turning into confusion at his confession.

“Vicchan,” he started, glancing in Victor’s direction and watching the man perked up at the sound of his name, “Has a surprise for you,” he explained. “You aren’t in trouble. You haven’t been bad,” he ensured the boy. Yuri stared at him with big wide eyes for a moment before slowly nodding his head, though he didn’t let go of his hand.

“What type of surprise?” Yuri asked, voice still small and hesitant.

“We are here!” Victor said before he could reply, causing Yuri to perk up curiously. Yuri glanced around for a moment before letting out a loud gasp.

“THE ZOO!” Yuri shouted, finally back to Russian. He smiled softly as Yuri quickly undid his seatbelt before hurrying to get out of the car. He turned to Victor, giving yet another pointed look which earned him a pout.

“What?” Victor questioned.

“He got into a panic because he forgot to brush his teeth once,” he stated before undoing his own seatbelt.

“What?” Victor replied, a baffled look on his face.

“Papa, hurry up!” Yuri shouted while opening the door for him. He smiled softly as he got out of the car, grabbing the blonde-haired boy before he could hurry away and planting a kiss on top of his head.

Yuri let out a whine, but stood still until he let go of the boy.

“Yurochka~” Victor called out, “Come here, we need to put sunscreen on!”

He smiled softly as Yuri happily bounced towards Victor, his moment of panic in the car seemingly forgotten. He stood watching for a moment as Victor helped Yuri cover every inch of his visible, pale skin with sunscreen before shaking his head.

He wasn’t sure why Yuri had gotten into such a panic about forgetting to brush his teeth, but he was pretty sure he could figure out when. Brushing teeth before bed was part of the routine – because his parents would skin him alive if their grandchild wasn’t being looked after properly – and the only time that routine could have been broken was on his sleepover.

He let out a small sigh and shook his head, hopefully the rest of the day would be less dramatic and more cheerful.

But who was he kidding, he was engaged to Victor Nikiforov, a man willing to thrown money in any direction Yuri pointed.

He would just have to hope Yuri didn’t ask to bring a tiger home.

* * *

“The tigers! No, lions! Wait, wait, wait, I want to see the leopards!” Yuri told them as they finally entered the zoo.

He smiled as he pulled out a map and bent down so Yuri could have a look.

“Wow, look at all the animals,” he mumbled. Yuri gasped and quickly pointed towards the tiger enclosure, almost tearing the map in his excitement.

“There, papa,” Yuri all but begged, giving him more adorable puppy-dog eyes.

“Well,” he hummed, “How about we started here, at the wolves and we go up here,” he said, running his finger through the route that would allow them to see all the animals, including the tiger. Yuri nodded his head in agreement, even suggesting a slight detour for a food stop.

There little planning moment was ruined by the sound of a camera shutter. They both glanced up, only to spot Victor standing a few feet away with them holding a rather fancy camera, a bright smile on his lips.

“You two looked so cute,” Victor cooed before lifting the camera up to his eye again.

He let out a huff as he held the map up in front of his face – ruining Victor’s photo and earning a smilein response. After ensuring that Victor wouldn’t snap anymore photos of them – a promise he knew would only last five minutes at best – he carefully folded up the map and handed it to Yuri to look after.

“Vicchan,” Yuri whined, walking over and grabbing the older man’s hand, “You should have been paying attention. Now you have to hold my hand, or papa’s hand, otherwise you’ll get lost,” Yuri told Victor, a serious look on his face. He chuckled softly as Victor nodded his head, clearly trying his best to not snap a photo right in Yuri’s face.

“Okay, Yurochka, lead the way,” he said, watching as the boy quickly started to drag Victor towards the direction of the wolves where their little route through the zoo begun.

* * *

“Where did you even get that camera?”

He couldn’t help but smile as he took a picture of his giggling fiancé.

There was something magical about Yuuri’s smile, he was so sure of it. No matter how he was feeling, Yuuri’s smile brightened up his day and sent his heart racing.

“It was a gift from a sponsor,” he explained while adjusting the zoom on the camera before turning the lens onto Yuri.

The six-year-old stood in front of one of the display windows, staring into the large enclosure that was meant to be holding a snow leopard. Yuri’s eyes flicked around the enclosure, searching high and low for the big cat meant to be inside.

He rose the camera up to his eye, taking a few steps to the left and bending down until he could just see the boy’s reflection in the glass before pushing and holding down the button.

The camera shutter went crazy, taking a cluster of photos and catching the exact moment Yuri spotted the snow leopard.

He released the capture button and pulled the camera away from his face, quickly opening up the camera roll to check that he had actually gotten a decent photo.

“Papa!” Yuri shouted, catching his attention and causing him to look up from his camera. His beautiful fiancé walked towards Yuri, looking graceful and majestic as he moved, before pausing and kneeling down beside Yuri, following the boy’s fingers as he jabbed the glass, trying to describe the hiding spot of the hidden snow leopard.

He rose the camera up again, and took another picture, a single one this time of the two most important people in his life.

His fiancé and Yuri, the boy he could almost call his son.

Son – it was a strange concept. To think that he would be raising a child.

When he had realised his sexuality, he had thrown the thought of children out the window, but here he was, engaged to the most beautiful man with a son.

“Vicchan?”

He blinked, noting that he was simply staring down at his camera with a blank look on his face.

“Vicchan?” a small voice asked again, this time pulling on the end of his shirt. He turned to the side to see Yuri staring up at him with a worried look on his face.

“You okay, Vicchan?” Yuri asked, tiling his head to the side adorably.

“Of course,” he ensured the boy, even leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead in assurance.

“I was just looking at all the photos I took,” he explained, bending down to show Yuri a few of them.

Yuri stood beside him, looking at all the photos for a moment before turning to him with a pout on his lips.

“Vicchan,” Yuri whined, crossing his arms across his chest. He blinked in surprise, what had he done?

“Where are all the animal photos?” Yuri demanded, causing him to pause.

Oh.

Maybe he should actually take a photo or two of the animals, rather than taking only photos of his family.

“Yurochka! The reptile house is this way, did you want to see some big spiders?” Yuuri called out.

“Spiders?” he squeaked out as Yuri grabbed one of his arms and started pulling him along.

“Will there be snakes too?” Yuri asked, causing him to gasp in horror.

“What!? Spiders and snakes?”

* * *

“My turn!” Yuri declared, holding his hands out towards him.

“I beg your pardon?” he questioned, arching an eyebrow at the boy.

“I want to take photos, Vicchan,” Yuri explained, suddenly making grabby hands. Grabby hands at his camera!

“N-” he started, only to pause when Yuuri sent him a look. A look that hinted that there was no arguing with Yuri because it was clear that his mind was made up.

He let out a defeated sigh while carefully draping the strap of the camera around Yuri’s neck and handing it to the boy.

“You have to be very careful,” he warned, earning a nod of understanding – or at least what he hoped was understanding – and an excited smile in response.

“How do I take photos? Just hold the button?” Before he could response to the questions, Yuri had already pushed the button down, taking a picture of the ground and probably Yuuri’s shoes.

“Well, you have too-” he started, only to be cut off yet again as Yuuri walked towards them, gently took the camera from both their hands and fiddled with it for a moment before handing it back.

Yuri let out a gasp of delight before turning and pointing the camera at him.

The boy did press it to his face, instead staring at the back of it for a moment before pushing down the button.

“How do I look at it?” Yuri demanded while dropping the camera out of his face. He rolled his eyes as he shifted to see the camera, seeing that Yuri had turned on the back display so Yuri could see what he was taking a picture of without pushing it to his face.

“You push this button,” he said, pointing towards the display gallery button. Yuri didn’t even wait for him to finish and pushed the button, bringing up the picture of him standing in front of the boy, a rather relaxed look on his face.

He wasn’t frowning, or smiling, he just looked… at peace if he did say so himself.

“Okay!” Yuri declared, pushing the button again and cheering in delight when it returned back to showing what it was looking at, “Remember to stay with papa!” Yuri said, giving him a pointed look that seemed rather familiar somehow before skipping away, clutching the camera in his hand.

Yuuri chuckled beside him before holding out a hand.

“Come on, you heard the boy.” He smiled as he took a hold of his fiancé’s hand and followed their six-year-old towards the tiger exhibit where he was pretty sure all his memory would go.

* * *

“Do you think he had fun?” Victor asked as they made their way to the car, Yuri slumped in Victor’s arms fast asleep.

“Of course,” he assured Victor as he adjusted the two bags on his back.

It had been a good day, they managed to get through all the animals and have a nice lunch in one of the small park sections.

Yuri had been having a ball, dragging them in every direction and taking as many photos as he could – Yuri had taken too many that the camera card was now full.

It was only in the last twenty minutes or so that all the excitement seemed to catch up with the six-year-old.

It had started with a simple rub of the eye, to asking to be held and now he was passed out, fast asleep in Victor’s arms.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Victor asked while gently rubbing Yuri’s back.

“I don’t know,” he admitted.

Going to the zoo had always been a birthday thing before Victor came along. Something he would have to budget for and normally organise for one of their birthdays.

But now, money wasn’t an issue.

As bad as he sometimes felt at spending Victor’s money, it was rather relieving to not have to stress about everything. To not worry about how he was going to put food in the fridge and get Yuri clothes that fit him properly.

“Did you have fun?” Victor asked, causing him to pause at the question.

“What kind of question is that?” he asked, giving his fiancé a confused look.

“A serious question, did you have fun?” Victor asked, giving him a serious look.

“Yes,” he answered, rolling his eyes, “But I always have fun with you two.”

Victor was silent as they stopped in front of the car – it wasn’t exactly hard to miss the bright pink Cadillac. He shifted Victor’s bag so he could go through it for the keys, pushing aside all the random camera lens that seemed to be in the bag – why did Victor need all these camera lens? They went to the zoo, not a modelling shoot.

“We should go to Disney world next. There is one in Japan, right?”

“What?” he questioned as he glanced up from the bag, giving his fiancé a baffled look.

“How about next year?” Victor hummed thoughtfully, completely ignoring him.

Sometimes he wondered if what he was feeling now was what Yakov had felt the whole time he had been Victor’s coach.

Confused and baffled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	27. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY!? I know it’s been a while but RL has been very busy lately and I haven’t been able to sit down and write. But I managed a chapter, so please enjoy! <3

“Lilia asked about babysitting Yurochka.”

He paused at Victor’s words and slowly turned to his fiancé with a confused look on his face.

It was a Thursday night and their little family was seated on the couch, himself reading a book while Victor and Yuri watched something on the television on either side of him.

“Madam Baranovskaya?” he questioned, making sure he was hearing correctly.

“Yes, Lilia,” Victor said, rolling his eyes – at what, he wasn’t really sure.

“Uh,” he mumbled, glancing down at Yuri who was leaning into his side, completely absorbed in the show Victor had put on the television. From what he could gather it was just a collection of funny cat videos.

“Yakov told me that she is just jealous of all the stories Minako tells her about babysitting,” Victor explained while nudging him with his shoulder.

“Jealous of… Minako-sensei?” he repeated slowly.

“Madam? Sensei? Can’t you just call them Lilia and Minako?” Victor sighed.

“No, I can’t,” he stated simply while reaching over and poking Victor in the side. Victor let out an adorable squeak in response before turning a pout in his direction.

“Yurasha!” Victor whined.

“Shh,” Yuri huffed, causing them to share a knowing smile.

“I mean, if Madam Baranovskaya wants to babysit Yurochka,” he started before trailing off.

“You’d let her as long as Yurochka agrees?” Victor questioned, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Yeah,” he leant down and gently pressed a kiss to the top of Yurochka’s head.

“Papa,” Yuri whined, glancing up at him with a pout before huffing and turning back to the television, not moving from where he was situated against his side.

“Should I organise a date night soon than?” Victor questioned, leaning over to press a kiss against his cheek.

“S-soon,” he stuttered in agreement, feeling his cheeks tint red in embarrassment.

It was nice to have a night to themselves once in a while. Because as much as he loved Yuri – as much as he adored the boy and would do anything for him – sometimes, he just wanted an adult’s night. A night full of alcoholic drinks and things not suitable for children’s eyes or ears.

“Papa,” Yuri whined, catching both of their attention. He glanced down at Yuri, smiling softly as the boy gently tugged on his sleeve.

“Yes?” he questioned, reaching over to gently smooth the boy’s hair out of his face.

“Can we have ice cream?” Yuri asked.

“What type of ice cream?” Victor asked before he could reply. He glanced towards his fiancé, eyeing him closely. From what he was aware, they didn’t have any ice cream in the house.

“The green one,” Yuri declared, leaning over his lap to look at Victor. He sighed, shaking his head, the pair must have stashed some ice cream before he had gotten home. He quickly pulled Yuri’s hair out of his face and into a messy bun at the top of his head.

“Matcha ice cream it is than,” Victor chuckled, getting to his feet.

“Matcha?” he questioned, perking up curiously. Victor glanced down at him with a smirk before raising an eyebrow.

“Want some?” He eyed his fiancé for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat.

Damn Victor and knowing what he liked.

“Yes please,” he confirmed, nodding his head.

* * *

“VITYA! WATCH YOUR ROTATION!”

He rolled his eyes as he pushed himself around the edge of the rink.

Yakov had been on his back all day, simply because he said he wanted to try a few triples with hands raised.

“VICCHAN!”

He glanced towards Yuri, quickly finding the boy seated on the edge of the rink beside Yakov, exactly where he had left him. He circled his way towards the pair, coming to a halt in front of him.

“What’s wrong, Yurio?” he questioned, earning a huff from the boy at the nickname.

“There!” Yuri pointed out, pointing off to the side. He turned and followed the boy’s finger. It took a moment to figure out what Yuri was pointing at, but then he saw it. His beautiful fiancé standing beside Lilia huddled into his coat staring down at them from the rooms entry.

“What is your papa doing here?” he asked the boy, earning a shrug in response, “Do you want to go say hi?” he asked, immediately earning a nod in response. He smiled as he picked Yuri up and as carefully as he could from the ice, set him down on the other side of the rink wall.

“You could have asked me to do it,” Yakov mumbled from beside him. He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders in response.

“One more run through, and then you can go say hi,” Yakov demanded. He sighed dramatically but pushed his way to the centre of the ice.

He took a few deep breaths, glancing up towards where he had last seen Yuuri standing.

Yuuri was standing, Yuri on his hip pointing towards him. He sent the pair a smile before slowly closing his eyes.

His heart was racing, it almost felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

Was he suddenly nervous? But why? He hadn’t been nervous about performing for years, he would almost say since his second year in seniors.

There were no judges. No music. Just him, the ice and the eyes of his fiancé and their beautiful boy.

He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding before pushing forwards and starting the routine.

A routine full of the love, full of happiness, full of joy, full of a new outlook on life.

Each step, each spin, each jump meant something.

A night he spent with Yuuri. An adventure he went on with Yuri. The dreaded evening out with his family. They had overcome it all, and he wanted to represent that.

He wanted to express his love for the family he had found, family he was creating.

“GET OFF MY ICE.”

He blinked at the sudden shout, taking note that he was standing in his finishing pose, trying to catch his breath. He turned to his coach, seeing him holding the door of the rink open for him. He gave a breathless smile before pushing himself towards the elder man, rolling his shoulders as he went.

“Watch how your raise your arms,” Yakov huffed while handing over his skate guards. He nodded his head as he slipped them on while stepping off the ice.

“VICCHAN!” He was barely given a chance to turn his head before a small body collided into his legs.

“How was that, Yurochka?” he hummed, gently ruffling Yuri’s hair.

“That was the best one today!” Yuri cheered happily, sending him a bright grin in response.

“It felt good,” he agreed while glancing around, spotting Yuuri slowly making his way towards them.

“What did you think?” he asked, walking towards his fiancé to close the gap between them quicker.

“It was very impressive,” Yuuri ensured him.

“Only ‘very impressive’?” he whined, throwing a pout at Yuuri. His beautiful fiancé rolled his eyes in response.

“It was beautiful,” Yuuri mumbled, cheeks tinted a lovely shade of red as he ducked his head slightly.

“What are you doing here?” he asked while reaching over to tilt his fiancé head up so they were looking at each other again.

“Lilia needed to come to the rink and offered to drive me,” Yuuri said, only to stumble a step to the side as something hit him. They both looked down to see the mass that had run into him was only Yuri, who was sporting a bright grin on his face.

“Papa! Papa! Can you stay? Yakov said I can skate soon!” Yuri begged.

Yuuri let out a soft chuckle while gently placing a hand on top of the boy’s head.

“Of course, Yurochka,” Yuuri cooed while gently smoothing back a few stray hairs that had escaped the boy’s adorable French bun.

It was moments like this, watching Yuuri be so gentle with his son that made his heart race and remind him just why he was in love with the two people in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	28. Bubbles

“Are you sure?”

He raised an eyebrow while helping Yuuri into his jacket.

“It’s one night, Yurasha. Go have fun with the girls. Yurochka and I will be just fine,” he assured Yuuri.

It was Friday and Yuuri had been invited out by all the girls to celebrate Anna’s birthday, something which Yuuri was rather hesitant about.

Though Viktor wasn’t sure why Yuuri was hesitant.

“I can-“ Yuuri started, only for him to shake his head.

“You can go have a lovely night out with the girls,” he insisted, earning a huff in response as he helped button up Yuuri’s jacket– because there was no way he was letting Yuuri leave the house with that horrible blue sweater he had been wearing before. He took a step back to admire his work, giving himself a mental pat on the back at how nice Yuuri looked.

He rather enjoyed dressing Yuuri – and Yurio, but Yurio was more likely to complain about the clothes he chose. There was something satisfying seeing Yuuri in clothes that not only fit him properly but also matched.

“Are you-“

“Yes,” he ensured Yuuri, gently grabbing his face and pulling him into a soft kiss, “I’m sure.”

Yuuri let out a small sigh before nodding his head, leaning forward to return his previous kiss before pulling out of his grasp.

“I’ll be back late,” Yuuri said as he wandered across the room to collect his phone and wallet from where it lay on the edge of the kitchen counter.

“PAPA!? VEE IS HERE!” Yuri shouted from the other room, moments before the door burst open and their little six-year-old stumbled in with Makkachin at his side.

“I’m coming,” Yuuri chuckled softly before walking back to Viktor. He smiled softly as Yuuri leant up and gave him one final kiss before pulling away and moving to where Yuri was standing.

He watched as Yuuri leant down and covered both of Yuri’s cheeks with a dozen or so kisses until the boy let out a whine of protest – though didn’t bother to pull away or move.

“Be good for Vicchan,” Yuuri said seriously before throwing a warning look in his direction. He chuckled softly and waved as Yuuri disappeared out of the room and towards the front door where Vera was probably waiting for him.

“Well, who is hungry?” he asked, walking around the counter and towards the fridge.

“Me!” Yuri cheered, following behind him like a little lost chick.

* * *

“Do you want a bath, Yurochka?”

He watched as the boy paused his colouring and glanced up at him with a slightly confused look.

“Bath?” Yuri repeated.

He couldn’t remember where he had read it, but he had read something about kids enjoying baths, especially bubble baths. He knew Yuri enjoyed bubbles, or well, popping them, but since moving into the house, hadn’t seen or heard the boy request a bath.

“Yeah, do you want a bath?” he asked, smiling as Yuri continued to eye him from across the table.

The silence went on for a rather long period, causing him to wonder if the boy had even had a bath before.

“Okay,” Yuri said after a moment, carefully putting all his colour pencils away before climbing off his chair. He smiled as he stood up and lead the way into his bathroom. He quickly set to work filling the bath with hot water before turning to Yuri. The boy was watching the water filling the bath curiously.

“What colour should we make the water?” he asked, causing Yuri to turn to him with a baffled look.

“What?” Yuri asked. He chuckled at the boys confusion while moving to the bathroom sinks where they had a small basket full of all the bath bombs Yuuri and himself had bought along with the bottle of bubble bath he had gotten for Yuri.

“Pick one,” he insisted while waving the boy over. Yuri walked over and after a moment of looking through the basket, picked a bright red bath bomb from the small collection.

“What does it do?” Yuri questioned while carefully rotating the bath bomb in his hands.

“Go put it in the water,” he suggested while also taking out the bubble bath liquid and following the boy towards the bath.

Yuri was already two steps ahead of him. He watched as Yuri stood beside the bath, glancing between the growing bath and the bath bomb in his hand.

“Just drop it in,” he explained.

Yuri didn’t even hesitate, almost throwing the bath bomb into the water. Sending water flying into the air.

He chuckled at the squeal of delight that left Yuri as he dodged the water he had sent up into the air. The squeal was quickly replaced by a gasp as Yuri leant over the edge, watching the bath bomb start to bubble and fizzle under the water and tint the water a lovely pinky-red colour.

“Vicchan! Vicchan!” Yuri gasped, turning to look at him while pointing at the water. He chuckled softly before offering the bubble bath bottle to the boy.

“Want to put in some bubble bath?” Yuri barely let him finish before taking the bottle from him. He smiled as Yuri eyed the bottle carefully before turning to him with a questionable look.

“About three pumps,” he suggested. Yuri grinned as he turned back to the bath and carefully pumped in the recommended amount of bubble bath into the coloured water.

Bubbles immediately started to fill, something which seemed to delight Yuri if his large grin was anything to go by. He rolled up his sleeve before slipping his hand into the coloured water, testing the temperature and giving it a mix. He hummed before reaching over to turn the cold water tap on a little more, trying to cool the water down a little bit.

“Do you want to go get your towel?” he asked while turning to Yuri, only to find himself alone in the bathroom. He blinked before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the water. He continued to mix it and test the water, pushing the large pile of bubbles that was forming to the side.

“Is it ready?” He jolted at the sudden voice before he found Yuri beside him once again, his favourite tiger towel – that had the attachable tiger hood – bundled up in his arms along with his pyjamas.

“Yep, do you-“ he started only to trail off at the glare sent his way.

“Out, Vicchan,” Yuri demanded, causing him to blink.

“What?” he questioned, only to earn himself a finger pointed in the direction of the door.

“Out,” Yuri repeated, huffing at the end. He chuckled softly at the demand before quickly reaching over to turn off the taps.

“Okay, okay. You let me know if you need any help,” he told the boy while getting to his feet before wondering out of the bathroom. He stood at the door, staring towards his bed where Makkachin was lounging, taking up as much of the bed as she could like the good dog she was.

“VICCHAN!” Yuri shouted from the bathroom, causing his heart to skip a beat.

What if something had gone wrong? What if he had slipped trying to get in? What if-

He burst into the bathroom, to see Yuri giggling at him from the centre of the bath, a pile of bubbles resting on top of his head like an afro.

He stared at the boy for a moment before bursting into laughter, something that Yuri happily echoed.

He quickly pulled his phone out, moving closer to the bath to get a few close-up shots of Yuri’s newest hair style.

* * *

He jolted awake as his phone started vibrating on his chest. He glanced around, noting that he was in the lounge room with the television showing some late-night show on low volume.

He picked his phone up, saw the caller and quickly pressed the answer button.

“Hello?” he mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Victor?” a voice that did not match the call ID.

“Yes?” he replied hesitantly.

“Ah, good. I’m out the front and Yuuri is in no condition to walk,” the person replied on the other end of the phone. He sat there a moment before jumping to his feet and hanging up the phone. He quickly slipped some shoes and a jacket on before venturing outside.

Just like he was told, stopped in the driveway was an unfamiliar car that seemed to be bouncing from something in the back seat. He gave a small wave as the driver’s side door opened and a male climbed out – a male he recognised as Vera’s partner from their engagement party, though he couldn’t think of his name.

“Busy night, huh?” he made a weak joke, earning an eye roll in response.

“You have no idea,” Vera’s partner mumbled before opening the door closest to him.

Drunken laughter greeted his ears, along with a snort which seemed to set the laughter off more.

“Yuuri, Victor is here,” Vera’s partner mumbled, grabbing hold of who he assumed was Yuuri. The words were met with two disappointed whines and a body tumbling out of the door and right into Vera’s partners arms.

“Vitya!” Yuuri called out to him with an adorable hiccup afterwards. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as he moved towards his fiancé and took a hold of him, letting Vera’s partner slip out of the drunken man’s grasp.

“Hello, lyubimyy,” he mumbled.

“Vitya!” Yuuri sighed while leaning his full body-weight into him.

“Did you have a good night?” he asked, noting that not only was Yuuri missing his jacket but also his glasses.

“Yes!” Yuuri said, bouncing on his feet in excitement, only to stumble a step. Luckily, the hold he had on Yuuri’s waist kept him upright.

“I have Yuuri’s glasses,” Vera’s partner said, opening the passenger door and grabbing Yuuri’s glasses from inside the car.

“YUURI!? YOUR JACKET!?” A drunk voice called out from the back seat of the car, Yuuri spun around at the sound of his name, almost losing his balance again at the sudden movement.

“My jacket!” Yuuri gasped in horror.

He held back a chuckle as Vera’s partner carefully collected the mentioned jacket and handed it over to Yuuri, along with his glasses.

“Thank you,” Yuuri sniffled.

He sighed before quickly scooping Yuuri up off his feet and into his arms.

“Thank you for bringing him home,” he called out as Vera’s partner hurried around the car and paused at the driver’s side door.

“Anytime. Good luck with him,” the man called out, giving them one last wave before retreating into the car. He smiled down at Yuuri, who was playing with the zip of his jacket.

He turned and head back inside, planning to take his fiancé straight to bed.

“I missed you,” Yuuri mumbled as he carefully juggled the man to open the front door.

“I missed you too,” he assured Yuuri, finally managing to open the door and stumble his way inside. He quickly shut the door with his foot before heading straight for the stairs.

“All the girls were mean. They-they-they said you were hot. You can’t be hot,” Yuuri huffed, throwing his arms up in the air sightly and almost hitting him in the face.

“I can’t be?” he questioned while finally making it to the doorway of the bedroom.

Yuuri shook his head, only to pause and blink slowly, possible making himself dizzy with the motion.

“Why not?” he asked while gently setting Yuuri down on the bed. He quickly set to work undoing his own coat before moving onto changing Yuuri into something more comfortable to sleep in.

“Because… because you’re mine,” Yuuri mumbled quietly, almost like he didn’t want anyone to hear.

“I am yours,” he confirmed, earning a bright smile in response.

“I love you,” Yuuri sighed while leaning forwards to rest against his chest, causing him to pause.

“I love you too,” he mumbled, leaning forwards and pressing a gentle kiss against the top of Yuuri’s head.

His fiancé sat still for only a moment before jolting to his feet causing him to blink in surprise.

“I want ice cream!” Yuuri announced before moving towards the doorway.

He sighed softly as he moved after his fiancé, and here he had been hoping to just put Yuuri to bed and go to sleep with his beautiful fiancé.

Apparently not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!


	29. Hungover and Sick (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

Yuuri let out a weak sigh as he shifted in bed, grabbing a fistful of blanket and pulling it up to his chin.

His head was pounding, his mouth was dry and stuffy and there was a small part of him that thought he was dying.

There was also a more rational part of his brain that was laughing at him because of the fuzzy events of the previous night.

“Papa.”

He cracked open an eye at the call of his name and quickly found himself face to face with a rather flushed little face.

“I don’t feel well,” Yuri mumbled.

He didn’t reply, immediately reaching over to press a hand against Yuri’s forehead.

He frowned at just how warm Yuri’s forehead was, causing him to shift his hand down to Yuri’s cheeks, feeling just how flushed his cheeks were too.

He sighed softly as he kicked the blankets off and pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the way his stomach protested at the movement and the pounding in his head seemed to intensify.

He pushed himself to his feet through gritted teeth, breathing deeply to try and push past the obvious hangover that was settling over him.

After a moment to set himself, he leant down and scooped Yuri up into his arms. He shuffled his way out of the room and through the house, somehow successful dodging Potya, who seemed to weave her way between his legs as soon as he descended down the stairs.

As soon as he was in the kitchen, he gently set Yuri on the counter before setting to work finding some medicine for both Yuri and himself.

“Papa, hot,” Yuri mumbled as he pulled a bottle of children’s paracetamol out of the cupboard above the fridge.

“I know, Yurochka,” he mumbled, voice croaky and rather sore.

He carefully poured out the recommended amount of paracetamol out for Yuri in a little medicine cup before handing it to the boy.

“Drink,” he croaked before turning his back to Yuri and grabbed a large glass which he filled with water.

“Done,” Yuri announced a moment later, thrusting the empty medicine cup in his direction. He smiled as he took it and set it down in the sink before taking a sip from his glass of water.

One sip turned into two and before he knew it the glass was empty. He filled the glass again, this time offering some to Yuri as he put the children’s paracetamol away and grabbed some normal paracetamol for himself. He popped out two tablets from their bottle before turning back to Yuri and taking back the glass of water that Yuri seemed to have only taken a few little sips.

He took the two tablets before finishing off the glass of water.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked Yuri softly as he offered to pick him up again.

“Yeah,” Yuri mumbled while holding his arms up in confirmation to be picked up. He scooped the boy up into his arms and headed for the lounge, where they could put a movie on and cuddle on the couch.

And he could hope that his head would stop pounding.

* * *

Victor let out a small sigh as he shifted in bed, throwing his arms across the bed to wrap around his fiancé and pull him into a hug.

But instead of finding the warm body of his fiancé, his arm found nothing but bed.

He groaned as he lifted his head up from his pillow and glanced around, finding the room void of his fiancé.

He lay there a moment before groaning and pushing himself up and off the bed.

With the events of last night, there was only one place Yuuri could be.

He stumbled into the bathroom – that still had a number of towels spread across the ground from the events of the previous night – only to find the bathroom void of any life as well. He stood in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment before turning around and glancing towards the bed, confirming that Yuuri was indeed not in bed.

Yuuri’s phone was on charge on the bedside table, right next to his glasses, meaning that Yuuri couldn’t have gone far.

He let out a confused hum as he exited their room and moved towards Yuri’s, finding it empty just like the previous two rooms he had checked.

He shrugged as he headed downstairs, where there was sound coming from what he suspected was the television.

He saw the television before he spotted either of his Yu(u)ri’s, playing a movie he didn’t recognise – something that didn’t happen often seeing as Yuri had a habit of re-watching the same movie over and over.

He moved towards the back of the couch and leant over, smiling softly at the sight that greeted him.

Yuuri was fast asleep on the couch, a blanket draped over most of himself and over the little body that seemed to be lying on his chest, a body that belonged to their little hellcat.

He reached down to move some hair out of Yuri’s face, only to freeze when he felt how damp Yuri’s hair was. He moved around the couch and crouched in front of the pair, pressing the back of his hand to Yuri’s forehead and frowning at how hot and damp it was.

“Don’t wake him.” He jumped slightly at the voice before glancing towards Yuuri, that was staring at him with one eye barely open.

“Temperature?” he questioned, earning a nod in response.

“I,” Yuuri started, voice rather croaky, “I gave him some medicine earlier. He only just fell asleep,” his fiancé explained before raising a hand to rub his forehead.

“Headache?” he questioned, biting back a smile when Yuuri nodded his head in response, “You poor thing,” he cooed, getting a rather mean glare that left him chuckling. He leant forwards and carefully scooped Yuri up into his arms, ignoring Yuuri’s whine of protest.

He shifted until Yuri’s little head was resting against his shoulder before turning back to Yuuri.

“Go back to bed,” he prompted, earning a shake of his head from Yuuri in response.

“Yurasha,” he warned.

“Vitya,” Yuuri replied while shifting into a sitting position, “Give me back my baby.”

They stared at each other for a moment before he shook his head.

“Vic-“

“Please,” he cut Yuuri off, “Go eat something.”

“I’m not sick,” Yuuri counted.

“Just hungover. You need fluids and food,” he replied, “I can look after him for a little bit.”

They stared at each other for a little bit before Yuuri finally let out a sigh.

“Fine,” Yuuri mumbled while getting to his feet, “You are lucky I love you.”

“Very, very lucky,” he said with a smile, that earned him an eye roll in response.

“Sit and don’t wake my baby,” Yuuri demanded while shuffling out of the room, seeming much more stable on his feet compared to last night.

He let out a small yawn as he sat down on the couch, making sure to not jolt Yuri awake as he moved.

He had seen Yuri sick a handful of times, but that never stopped his heart from aching at the sight of the boys flushed cheeks.

He pressed a gentle kiss against the boy’s forehead as he relaxed into the back of the couch while he waited for Yuuri to return.


	30. Hungover and Sick (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

Barely ten minutes after he had sent Yuuri away to eat something, his fiancé returned to the lounge room with a steaming mug in his hand.

“Yurasha,” he sighed softly as he rubbed gentle circles on Yuri’s back, as the boy slept quietly against his chest, “I thought I told you to eat.”

“Not hungry,” Yuuri replied while taking a seat beside him. He watched closely as Yuuri took a sip of his drink – which after closer inspection turned out to be a green tea of some sorts, he would have to explain to his fiancé at some point that green tea didn’t fix everything – before he moved to set the mug down on the coffee table.

“Yurasha,” he repeated, frowning as his fiancé made grabby hands towards Yuri. He contemplated arguing but concluded that it was probably useless.

Yuuri was hungover, so he really shouldn’t be surprised that he wasn’t hungry.

He carefully handed the sick boy over, earning a sigh of content when Yuuri had the little one pressed against his chest.

There was almost something mothering about the way Yuuri cradled the boy, cooing softly and pushing Yuri’s sweat soaked hair out of his face.

He let out a soft hum as he shifted to the edge of his seat and opened one of the draws of the coffee table. He dug through it for a moment before pulling out a hair tie.

“Let’s get that hair out of his face,” he suggested as he leant over and carefully pulled Yuri’s hair out of his face and into a messy bun.

“Thank you,” Yuuri mumbled, giving him a soft smile in response.

He returned the smile before giving Yuuri’s leg a gentle pat.

“I’ll cook you something to eat,” he offered while pushing himself to his feet. Yuuri let out a whine at his suggestion.

“No, I’m not hungry,” Yuuri said with an adorable pout barely visible over Yuri’s head.

“I’ll cook something simple,” he promised while moving towards the kitchen, ignoring that dramatic sigh he got in response.

Something simple.

Something easy on the stomach.

What could he cook?

“Victor Nikiforov, it is just after six-am, why are you calling me?” A groggy voice questioned from his phone.

“Christophe, my darling, what is something simple to cook but easy on the stomach?” he questioned. The other line was silent for a moment before he heard a rather muffled groan.

“I hate you.” Christophe’s voice sighed through the phone before he was given a list of things to check if they had.

* * *

Yuuri stared blankly at the television, not quite able to see it without his glasses but also too tired to focus on anything.

He was having many regrets about the previous night. Mainly, accepting that second drink from Anna, and possibly all the other drinks that followed after.

He blinked as he felt a soft tug at his shirt before glancing down to see Yuri staring up at him with glassy eyes.

“Hey baby,” he said softly while giving the boy’s back a gentle rub.

“Papa, hot,” Yuri mumbled weakly while turning his head to press an ear against his chest.

“I know, I know,” he sighed, frowning sadly down at the boy, “Do you want a drink-“

Yuri cut him off with a small shake of his head.

“Who’s hungry?”

Yuuri glanced up out the announcement and spotted Victor walking into the room with a bowl in his hands.

He felt his stomach protest at the prospect of food.

“Vicchan,” Yuri mumbled softly, immediately earning Victor’s attention.

“Hey Yurio,” Victor cooed, earning a weak whine in response.

“What did you cook?” he questioned, eyeing the bowl that Victor set down on the coffee table before sitting down next to him.

“Porridge,” Victor said simply. He blinked at the statement while eyeing the bowl from a moment.

Victor clapped his hand, catching his attention and noticing that he was holding his hands out to Yuri, offering to hold him.

The room was still for a moment before Yuri whined and buried his head into his chest. He gave Victor an apologetic smile while gently rubbing Yuri’s back.

Victor let out a dramatic sigh before picking up the bowl of porridge again. He watched Victor as he mixed it for a moment before scooping up a small amount on the spoon.

He blinked in surprise as the spoon was suddenly held in his direction. He stared at it momentarily before glancing towards Victor, who was staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

He sighed while opening his mouth and accepting that mouthful.

He stared at Victor as he swallowed it before nodding.

“Is there honey in it?” he asked, earning a bright heart-shaped smile in response.

“So, it’s good?” Victor questioned. He smiled softly and nodded his head.

“It’s very good, thank you,” he confirmed, only to earn a kiss on his cheek in response.

“Good, have some more!” Victor said brightly while offering him another spoonful.

he stared at the spoon for a moment, stomach twisting at the thought of eating, before sighing and opening his mouth.

He should eat, even if his stomach disagreed.

* * *

Victor blinked as he felt one of headphones in his ear pulled out, causing him to look up from the recording Yakov had taken off his routine.

“Yes?” he questioned, flashing a smile towards Yuuri who was seated beside him, Yuri still cuddled in his arms.

“Hold him, please,” Yuuri requested simply. He stared down at his fiancé for a moment before glancing down at Yuri. The boy had been rather grumpy the whole day, wanting to do nothing more than cuddle with his papa and sleep.

“Are you-“ he started to question, only to have the feverish boy gently handed over to him before he could finish his sentence.

Yuri woke with a whine at the shift and let out a small, heart-breaking whimper for his father.

Yuuri mumbled something in Japanese while rubbing the boy’s back, quietly silencing any further protests. He smiled as Yuuri turned his stunning chocolate orbs on him.

“Talk to him,” Yuuri said softly, “He likes to listen and feel the chest move.” He nodded at the suggestion as Yuuri got to his feet and left the room, leaving him alone with the sick six-year-old.

He sat there for a moment, staring down at Yuri – who stared up at him with unfocused eyes – before remembering the advice Yuuri had just given him.

Talk. He could talk. But what could he talk to the boy about.

He glanced around the room for something to talk about, only to pause at the tablet he had previously been watching his routine on.

Skating! He could talk about skating.

And so, he did.

It started awkwardly. A feverish child wasn’t exactly the most engaging audience and there was only so many basic things to explain about skating.

Basic things at some point turned into what he expected from the upcoming season – a more artistic performance from Chris and a more technically advanced performance from Phichit. He expected to win again, but he was excited to win. Excited to come home, despite not having left for any competitions yet.

He paused as a hand suddenly ran through his hair from the back, finally causing him to notice the presence behind him.

“Why are you talking about steamed rice? Are you hungry?” Yuuri’s voice floated through the air, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He leant his head back to try and look at his fiancé and smiled when Yuuri shifted himself into his line of sight.

Yuuri looked stunning, but he supposed he always looked stunning.

His hair was wet, meaning he probably had a shower and for the first time today Yuuri’s glasses were perched on his face, framing his eyes and making them stand out even more than before.

“Kiss,” he declared, earning a chuckle from his fiancé before his request was granted by a gentle press of lips against his own.

“You didn’t answer me, are you hungry?” Yuuri asked while slipping a hand over his shoulder and down his chest until the feeling disappeared. He glanced down to see Yuuri’s hand gently smoothing Yuri’s damp blonde locks as he lay against his chest, once again asleep.

“A little,” he admitted, earning a thoughtful hum from his fiancé.

“Do we still have that chicken?” Yuuri questioned.

He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, trying to recall if he had seen the chicken Yuuri was referencing for a moment before nodding his head, “Yeah! Should be beside the almond milk,” he declared, earning a chuckle of amusement in reply.

“What am I going to do with you, you almond drinking fraud?” Yuuri declared, causing him to grin.

“Marry me,” he replied, earning a delighted chuckle from his fiancé.

“I already plan too.”

* * *

“PAPA! VICCHAN!”

Yuuri groaned as he felt a sharp shout pierce the air.

“Your son is better,” he groaned, throwing a hand across the bed until it hit Victor beside him.

“Why is he my son when he wakes up early?” Victor mumbled while pulling the blankets up and over the both of them.

“Because you’re the morning person,” he pointed out poking his ankle with his socked foot.

“Not by volition,” his fiancé mumbled before letting out a loud, dramatic sigh, “Do you think if we stay quiet he will-“

His sentence was cut off by the bedroom door being thrown open and a familiar weight pouncing on top of them.

“Papa! Vicchan!” Yuri declared, “It’s morning time!”

“Urg,” he groaned in protest along with Victor.

Their groan was echoed by a delighted giggle from their bright and cheerful child, a delightful sound after the events of the previous day.

“How do children bounce back so quickly?” Victor whispered to him, the hot air of his breath tickling his ear.

“Because children,” he pointed out with a sigh.

“I can hear you! Up!” Yuri declared, bouncing up and down on the bed.

“Entertain your child,” he declared while rolling over and dragging as much blanket along with him as he could.

“Yuuri! No! You’ve exposed me to the morning monster! Yuuri? Yuuri!” Victor voice was cut off suddenly as what he concluded was Yuri tackling Victor after being ‘exposed’.

 


	31. Slang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

“I don’t want to wear a jumper.”

Victor muffled a smile as he sat on the couch, watching as Yuuri struggled with Yuri to put the boy in a jumper.

“I don’t care, you still have a slight fever, you are wearing a jumper,” Yuuri huffed while pulling the jumper over the boy’s head.

“I’m fine, papa,” Yuri whined, struggling with Yuuri for a moment before letting out the most dramatic sigh a six-year-old could muster as he finally gave in to his father’s tugging.

“It’s just for a little while,” he pointed out.

“Don’t want to wear a jumper,” Yuri declared again while glancing towards him, “Don’t… Don’t want to go shopping!”

“Well, your papa needs to go food shopping and I need to get more make up,” he pointed out ignoring the way Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“So, I’ll stay home with Potya and Makkachin!” Yuri declared, looking between them excitedly.

“No,” Yuuri said while holding a hand out in his direction. He smiled as he grabbed the hair brush that had been placed before him and handed it over to his beautiful fiancé, who took it and quickly set to work brushing Yuri’s hair.

Yuri let out another dramatic sigh as he stood there and let his father brush his hair.

He sat there watching how carefully Yuuri ran the brush through his son’s hair, making sure to pull as gently as he could when he came across a knot. Yuri stood still for his father, even if his bottom lip was sticking out in a pout, cheeks still a little flushed from the last of the fever that was still clinging to the boy from the previous day.

“How do you want your hair?” Yuuri asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

“Can Vicchan do it?” Yuri mumbled before glancing towards him.

He smiled as Yuuri didn’t even bother to reply, just simply handed him the brush back.

Yuri hurried over to him, that pout that had previously been on his lips replaced with an excited smile.

Hopefully, he could keep that smile there for their whole shopping trip.

* * *

“No.”

Yuuri sighed as Yuri shook his head yet again as he leant against the trolley that only contained the handful of vegetables that Victor had put into the trolley himself.

As chipper and bright as Yuri seemed to be, the fever from the previous day still seemed to be affecting the boy with how cranky he seemed to be.

“You don’t want bananas, apples or strawberries?” Victor hummed from behind Yuri, “What does Yurochka want than?”

Yuri stood there a moment, glancing around the shop before pointing to the right. He followed the boy’s finger until it landed on a mango, of all fruits.

“How many do you want?” Victor hummed, moving towards the selected fruit and picking up one. Yuri shook his head until Victor picked up a second.

While the pair were busy deciding on how many mangoes to get, he slipped in all the other fruits Yuri had rejected, knowing that if Yuri didn’t eat them both Victor and himself would.

He let out a sigh, they hadn’t even made it past the fresh produce section yet. They still needed to pick bread, breakfast cereals, ice cream and who knows what else that Yuri would have a fit over.

He glanced towards Victor who gave him a small smile before scooping Yuri up into his arms, Yuri protested for a minute before going limp in Victor’s arms, his little arms wrapped around Victor’s chest.

“I think someone is tired,” Victor mock whispered as he carefully carried Yuri and the two selected mangoes over to him before gently setting the mangoes into the trolley.

“No,” Yuri huffed as he rested his head against Victor’s shoulder.

He reached up to press his hand against the boy’s forehead, frowning at just how hot it seemed to be.

“No sick, papa,” Yuri mumbled, gently raising a hand to push him away.

“Yes, yes,” he conceded despite knowing that wasn’t the case at all.

“Yurasha, Yurochka and I are going to go look at pet toys, okay?” Victor piped up suddenly, flashing him a bright heart-shaped smile.

“Pet toys?” Yuri perked up slightly, pulling back to look at Victor.

“You have fun,” he said, waving at the pair as he began to push the trolley forward. He walked slowly, keeping an eye on the pair until they disappeared into the aisles before turning back to the task at hand – buying groceries.

He pulled out the harshly scribbled list that Victor and himself tried to keep during the week, scanning through it as he slowly pushed his trolley through the fresh produce section and towards the meat and fish section.

He gasped in surprise as he felt the trolley hit something and lifted his head to quickly apologises.

But the words died on the tip of his tongue at the nasty look that greeted him.

“Disgusting human being,” the elderly woman spat, “Forcing a child to grow up with your sin.”

The woman spat a few more very selective words before turning on her heels and marching off.

He stood there frozen in shock for a long moment, absorbing what had happened before ducking his head and taking a deep, shaky breath.

He should be used to being insulted for his sexuality, it was far from his first time being cursed at for finding men more attractive than women, but there was something about this time. Something about being insulted because of his longing for Victor. Something about bringing up him raising Yuri.

It left him trembling and struggling to maintain his breath.

“-asha? Yuuri?”

He jolted as he felt a hand being placed on his back, turning to see Victor standing there with a worried look on his face.

“Papa,” Yuri piped up while waving something around, “Look, look! It’s a cat wand! Vicchan said you hold the stick and you pull the stringy end along – the end with all the feathers – and then Potya should play with it.” Yuri declared excitedly.

He forced a smile and nodded his head as Yuri continued to rattle on about how he planned to play with Potya once they got home.

He didn’t need to look to know that Victor was staring at him - could feel his piercing gaze on him.

“Did you want to leave?” Victor asked softly in English, causing Yuri to pause his story to look between them.

He took a deep breath before shaking his head.

“No, no,” he mumbled, “I’m okay,” he tried to assure Victor with a smile.

His fiancé stared at him for a moment before humming and handing him Yuri. He blinked in surprise as he took the six-year-old into his arms – who felt hot through his clothes.

“You hold him, I’ll push the trolley,” Victor said, gently pushing him aside to grab a hold of the trolley.

He watched Victor for a moment as he walked ahead of them and quickly set to work selecting meats as he stood there holding Yuri.

“Papa?” Yuri’s voice questioned softly, giving him a confused look. He pressed a quick kiss to the boy’s cheek before following after Victor, knowing that he needed to stop Victor before he got to the steak section, they did not need twelve steaks – something that had happened the last time he had left Victor to do the food shopping.

* * *

“Yurasha~”

The call of his name was the only warning he got before he quickly found himself wrapped up in his fiancé’s arms.

“Vitya,” he countered, earning a happy hum of delight in response.

They had been home for roughly an hour, just enough time to unpack everything, let Yuri tire himself out by playing with Potya and all before collapse in front of the television barley ten minutes into the Lion King.

With Yuri down for a nap, he had retreated into the kitchen to start preparations for dinner, where Victor had seemingly tracked him down.

“What happened at the grocery store?” Victor asked, causing him to stare in surprise.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, trying to pull away from Victor but his fiancé held on tight, refusing to let him go.

He gave up after a moment, letting out a sigh in defeat which earned him a soft kiss against the back of his neck – something that sent a soft shiver down his spine.

“Talk to me,” Victor whispered ever so gently, tightening his arms around his waist and pulling him back until he was pressed squarely against Victor’s chest.

“It was nothing,” he ensured Victor, moving one of his hands on top of his fiancé’s, “Just had some…” he trailed off, trying to think of the word in Russian. He opened his mouth a few times before seemingly closing it when the word he thought he knew seemed to disappear from the tip of his tongue.

“Slang,” he finally admitted in English.

“What type of slang?” Victor questioned, turning the conversation into English.

“The normal homophobic slang,” he said with a dismissive shrug.

“Yurasha,” Victor gasped before suddenly spinning him around.

He came face to face with Victor, moments before he found his face framed by the Russian’s hand.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked him, his gorgeous blue eyes seemed to look over every inch of him.

“I’m fine,” he affirmed, lifting his hands up to grab the hands cradling his face, “It caught me a little off guard, but I’m fine now.”

“But…” Victor started to rebut before trailing off, staring at him worriedly for a moment before sighing and leaning forwards to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you,” Victor mumbled in English, and then in Russian and then finally, in broken Japanese.

He couldn’t help the chuckle that left him before he leant up on the tip of his toes to press a kiss against his fiancé lips.

“I love you too,” he mumbled in Russia before leaning forwards against Victor’s chest, deciding that dinner could wait a little bit.

 


	32. Surprise Visitor (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

“Yurochka.”

Yuuri sighed as he stared at the lump of blankets on Yuri’s bed from the doorway.

“No,” a small voice mumbled from the lump.

“Yurochka,” he said again as he moved towards the bed, “It’s time to get up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Yuri stated as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“It’s Friday, we can go do something tomorrow?” he tried.

“I want Vicchan,” Yuri mumbled from under the blankets, causing him to sigh softly.

It had barely been two weeks since Victor left but it felt much longer.

The Grand Prix series had started and Victor had been drawn to skate in the first and third qualifying competition. After much discussion, they had decided that between the two competitions that Victor would stay with his coach and team mates – a decision that hadn’t gone down well with Yuri.

They had made sure to sit down and watch the first competition where Victor unsurprisingly won gold. But Yuri’s excitement over Victor’s gold was short lived when he realised that Victor wouldn’t be back for another few weeks.

“Vicchan is skating,” he reminded the boy, earning a huff in response.

“No,” Yuri insisted.

He sat there a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

“Who is going to feed Potya then?” he questioned, hoping that the mention of his cat would raise the boy from bed.

He didn’t want to physically get the boy from bed, not that he couldn’t but more because he didn’t want to force Yuri if he could help it.

If worst came to worst, he’d try and get a hold of Victor to help him coax the boy from his bed.

He moved towards the door, smiling when he spotted Makkachin and Potya waiting for him in the doorway.

“FINE!” Yuri shouted suddenly, startling him with the sudden shout. He turned back to the bed to see Yuri sitting up in bed, a pout of his lips.

“Come on,” he prompted, holding his hand out for the boy.

Yuri slowly slipped from the bed and stomped over to him, the pout never leaving his lips even when he grabbed his hand.

“I don’t know why we couldn’t go with Vicchan,” Yuri mumbled while walking with him down to the kitchen.

“Because you have school,” he reminded Yuri.

“School is stupid,” Yuri stated, causing him to sigh.

“I have work,” he tried. Yuri was silent for a moment before turning to look up at him.

“But you dance, papa, you can dance anywhere,” the boy pointed out.

“Who would look after Potya and Makkachin?” he tried, really clutching at straws.

“Potya and Makka can come with,” Yuri stated simply.

“Potya can’t come yet with us though, she doesn’t have all her shots,” he pointed out.

The conversation seemed to come to a halt as they finally got to the kitchen, both Makkachin and Potya hurried towards the fridge, clearly waiting for their breakfast.

“Vicchan shouldn’t go away,” Yuri suddenly announced while letting go of his hand and moving to the fridge.

“Don’t you want Vicchan to skate?” he questioned as he moved to collect the pet bowls as Yuri got out the pet meat.

Ever since they got Potya, they had assigned pet breakfast duty to Yuri. It was the only chore that Yuri didn’t complain about.

He set the bowls on the bench as Yuri opened his mouth to reply, only for them both to pause as the doorbell went off.

He blinked at the sound before frowning, he wasn’t expecting anyone and it was a little too early for it to be the postman or any delivery service.

“Finish giving the pets breakfast, okay?” he ordered while moving towards the front door.

He came to a halt in front of the solid wooden door before carefully opening the door an inch to see who it was, he blinked at the sight that greeted him, causing him to open the door more and blink at the person standing in front of him.

“Phichit?”

* * *

Yuuri didn’t exactly have a chance to ask Phichit what he was doing here because almost as soon as the name escaped his lips, Yuri had appeared out of nowhere and all but tackled Phichit in excitement.

He had dragged the pair inside after a few moments of hugging – he wasn’t going to let Yuri freeze to death in the morning in his adorable but thin pyjamas.

After dragging Yuri and Phichit inside, he sent Yuri to finish feeding the pets before leading into the kitchen and began breakfast for Yuri, himself and their surprise guest.

“Yuuri~” Phichit sung as he handed over a mug of steaming coffee to the Thai skater.

“Yes, Phichit?” he questioned, biting back a smile as he turned back to breakfast.

“How are you surviving without Victor?” Phichit questioned, catching him by surprise. He let out a sigh as he continued to cook the simple breakfast of eggs and toast.

“Okay,” he admitted.

“Only okay?” Phichit questioned.

“Yeah,” he sighed with a nod of his head.

Since moving in Victor, they had barely spent any time apart and the last week and a bit had really made him realise just how much he relied on Victor.

He now had to pick Yuri up for school, shop for both breakfast and dinner, and do all the chores by himself. It was all rather exhausting and multiple times he found himself debating it eating was worth giving up the time he could be using for something else.

“Victor wouldn’t stop whining about you,” Phichit admitted.

“Huh?” he questioned while turning to look at the man. It took him much longer than it should have for him to remember that Phichit had also drawn to skate at the first qualifier, having won silver right below Victor.

Phichit was also a friend of Victor, he really shouldn’t be surprised that Victor spent some time with him during the competition.

“Did-did-did Vicchan, uh, talk about I?” Yuri questioned in his broken English. He bit back a smile at the boy’s attempt to string a sentence together. He turned around and after a moment of searching he spotted the blond with his head in the fridge, hopefully putting away the pet food that hadn’t been used.

“Of course,” Phichit all but laughed with a nod of his head, “He wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

He smiled softly while translating for the boy, earning an excited giggle from the boy as he carefully plated up the eggs onto three plates and handed one to Phichit and set a second one down beside him knowing that it wouldn’t take Yuri long to sit down beside Phichit.

“Juice, Yurochka?” he questioned, earning a hum of agreement as he joined Phichit at the counter, taking the seat he expected the boy to sit at.

“By the way, am I good to crash here?” Phichit piped up, causing him to pause and turn towards the Thai skater.

“Of course,” he replied, “What are you doing in Russia though?”

His confusion must have been noticeable because Yuri let out a huff that caught his attention.

“Yes?” he questioned Yuri.

“Papa, Phichit is skating in Moscow next,” Yuri pointed out while pointing to Phichit who must have figured out the topic of their Russian, because he continued to smile while glancing between them.

“Ah, right,” he mumbled softly.

“I have permission to train at the rink here until my competition, my coach and I both thought it was a good idea to get use to Russia and the time zones early,” Phichit explained. He nodded his head before taking his plate and walking it around the counter to take the last seat at the bench. It was a little too convenient that Phichit was suddenly staying in Russia when his competition wasn’t for another month.

“And Victor was worried about us,” he spoke up. Phichit seemed to pause at his comment before shrugging weakly in response.

“Something like that,” Phichit replied while flashing him an innocent smile. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

His fiancé was really something else.

* * *

“Russian is so weird,” Phichit declared while following him through the supermarket.

It had been a challenge to get Yuri to school, but Phichit easily managed to persuade Yuri despite his minimal understanding of English – though he was pretty sure that Phichit promised to take Yuri skating while he was here, skating almost always worked when it came to bribing the boy.

“What do you mean?” he questioned. He never realised how refreshing it was to have a conversation in English. After spending so many years in Russia, he missed speaking English and of course, Japanese.

But all three languages were very different and complicated in their own way.

“Their alphabet is so strange, I mean, what is this symbol?”

Yuuri turned to Phichit and chuckled when he saw Phichit pointing at a Ф Cyrillic on a sign, “It's basically an F,” he explained with a shrug.

“It looked like an eye,” Phichit mumbled, “Are we sure their alphabet wasn’t created by aliens?”

Yuuri let out a chuckle and shook his head as he paused to go through a pile of potatoes, “I’m not really sure, but I don’t think it was created by aliens.”

“If you aren’t sure, it could be though!” Phichit declared, not even seeming bothered by the look he was being given from some of the other people in the store.

“Is your coach seriously okay with you being in Russia?” he questioned curiously, causing Phichit to let out a loud sigh.

“Are you saying you don’t want me here?” Phichit asked him with a whine.

“I never said that!” Yuuri huffed while turning to his companion and lowering his voice, “The house is quieter without Victor.”

“You miss him,” Phichit sung while nudging his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and held his hand up in the skater’s face.

“It’s not like I’m engaged to him or anything,” he huffed.

“Ohhhhhh, flashing the ring now?” Phichit teased. He turned away from the skater and continued on his way.

“Wait, Yuuri!” Phichit called out. It didn’t take long for Phichit to catch up to him and lock their arms together casually, “Don’t leave me alone.”

“Stop distracting me, I need to do shopping,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes sir,” Phichit said, saluting him dramatically.

He let out a sigh, he know understand why Victor and Phichit got along so well.


	33. Surprise Visitor (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

“So, you have today off?”

Yuuri looked up from the coffee he had been stirring to look at Phichit, who sat across from him.

After getting food for the next few days, Phichit had requested they stop by a café – mainly so Phichit could get some caffeine because he was feeling jet lagged.

And here they were, seated outside a cute, little café in the soft morning sun. It was a little cold, but the sun was out and like many resistances in Saint Petersburg, he was soaking up as much sun as he could.

“Yeah, and the weekend. They are taking all the girls measurements today for outfits,” he explained.

“Oh? Are you doing a show?” Phichit enquired in excitement. He nodded his head, flashing a shy smile.

“Yeah, next March,” he admitted.

“Wow! How exciting! Where? I’ll have to come see!” Phichit cheered.

Yuuri’s eyes widened at Phichit’s statement, causing his cheeks to heat up in embarrassment.

“N-no, it’s nothing-“

“Ah,” Phichit stopped him, “Don’t put yourself down, Yuu~ri.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blink at Phichit’s use of his name. It was weird to hear someone basically sing his name.

“Russian tour,” he admitted.

“I’ll have to organise with Victor to go, I’d love to see you dance,” Phichit said excitedly before suddenly lifting his phone up, “Smile.”

He barely had a chance to do anything before there was a camera shutter sound, indicating that Phichit had already taken a photo.

“Not a smile, but it will do,” Phichit hummed before starting to type away on his phone.

He sat there trying to figure out what had just happened before frowning at his friend.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Sending a photo to your jealous fiancé,” Phichit explained before setting his phone down and picking up his mug of coffee with both hands.

They stared at each other for a long moment before he arched an eyebrow.

“You didn’t tell him you were coming, did you?” he questioned, earning an innocent smile in response.

“Nope~” Phichit sung, popping the ‘p’ sound as he said it.

“But you did get permission to use the rink?” he confirmed, earning a nod from the Thai skater.

“From?” he questioned.

“Yakov,” Phichit confirmed for him.

He opened his mouth to ask another question, only for his phone to start to ring beside him. He sighed as he gave Phichit a pointed look and lifted the phone up, confirming that his fiancé was indeed ringing him.

“Oh dear,” he mumbled as he pushed the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear.

* * *

“So”

Yuuri let out a sigh as he returned to his seat across the dining table from Phichit.

“Yes, Phichit?” he questioned.

Their morning had been rather eventful to say the least. After receiving the rather panicked phone call from his jealous fiancé and ensuring him that no, he wasn’t leaving him for Phichit no matter what the skater said, they had finished their coffees and headed home. Where he had sent Phichit for a nap as he finished as many chores as he could get done before they needed to pick Yuri up from school. The Thai skater somehow only napped for roughly two hours before reappearing just before lunch and bugged him for food, something which he happily made and ate with the skater, leading up to now, where Phichit was about to ask him who knows what questions.

“How can I help?” Phichit asked, flashing him a bright smile.

“Pardon?” he questioned softly, frowning in confusion at the tanned male in front of him.

“While I’m staying, how can I help?” Phichit explained with a wave of his hands.

“Oh,” he muttered before pausing.

How could Phichit help? Phichit was a visitor, he couldn’t ask him to do silly things like laundry.

He opened his mouth to reply, only to get a pointed look from the skater.

“Don’t you dare say nothing,” Phichit stated, quickly forcing him to close his mouth.

“Anything?” Phichit prompted, “I can take Yuri to school for you?”

Yuuri opened his mouth before a thought came to mind. One of his biggest struggles while Victor was gone was balancing work and picking up Yuri from school – something that Victor normally did.

“Could...” he started,

“Yes?” Phichit prompted.

“Could… would you mind picking Yurochka up from school?” he asked softly.

“But of course!” Phichit said brightly, flashing a charming smile at him.

It was a smile that sort of grabbed everyone’s attention and he know understood why the Thai skater was so popular on Instagram. How could anyone not be charmed by that smile?

“Anything else? I can cook if you need me too!” Phichit declared while raising a hand into the air excitedly, almost like a child in class.

“I won’t stop you if you want to cook,” he assured Phichit, not outright stating that he was expecting him to cook.

With Victor’s rather… plain and simple style of cooking, he was normally in charge of cooking food. Though Victor did try and prepare breakfast for him most mornings – which was normally just cut up fruits or the occasional cooked egg.

“What do you do?” Phichit asked, causing him to pause.

“I’m a dancer?” he replied hesitantly, earning himself an eyebrow from the skater in response.

“I was referring to your schedule. What do you do?” Phichit tried again.

“Oh,” he said, blinking in surprise. “Well, I normally deal with Yurochka in the morning, get him to school before I go to the studio.”

“And?” Phichit prompted.

“I don’t normally finish until late afternoon,” he admitted.

“And Victor normal picks Yuri up from school because of that?” Phichit guessed.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, nodding his head.

“And you cook?” Phichit asked, causing him to nod again.

“And what does Victor do with Yuri after school?” the skater asked, causing him to pause.

To be honest, he didn’t really know. He knew a lot of afternoons were spent at the rink, but he was sure that Victor didn’t always let the boy skate.

“I… You’d have to ask Yurochka,” he mumbled.

“Does he skate?” Phichit questioned.

“Victor takes him skating regularly,” he admitted.

“Do you skate?” Phichit questioned.

“I know how, if that is what you are asking,” he replied simply.

“Then we are going skating after we pick Yuri up then? Good!” Phichit stated before he could even reply. He sat there a moment, staring at the Thai skater before letting out a sigh.

Well, apparently, he was going skating today.


	34. Stammi Vicino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

“Where we going?” Yuri asked in his broken English – clearly trying his best to use English - for the fifth time as he followed Phichit.

“It’s a surprise,” Phichit responded slowly for Yuri to be able to understand, drawing a finger to his lips.

It felt weird heading to the rink knowing that Victor wouldn’t be there, on the ice.

It was even weirder feeling the familiar weight of his skates on his back.

But they were actually doing it. They were going to the rink to skate.

He wasn’t sure why Phichit – a professional skater – would want to skate with him and Yuri.

“No,” Yuri whined, reaching out to grab one of his hands and giving it a small tug, “Tell me!”

“Just wait,” he said gently, giving the boy’s small hand a squeeze. The pout that formed on the boy’s lips only seemed to last a minute before something clearly clicked in his head.

He wasn’t sure if it was because they were taking the route Victor undoubtedly took to the rink after picking Yuri up every day, or maybe because the rink was slightly visible ahead of them.

“WE’RE GOING SKATING!?” Yuri shouted in Russian, pure excitement in his tone.

Phichit let out a loud laugh at the six-year-olds statement before nodding his head, clearly not needing to understand Yuri’s comment to understand what he was shouting about. Phichit’s comment caused Yuri to squeal in delight.

He really was going to take after Victor at this rate, with just how much he loved the ice.

Or maybe Yuri was taking after him, and his childhood love for skating.

“We’re going skating,” he confirmed with a nod. An adorable, bright giggle left the boy as he let go of his hand and hurried a few feet ahead of them.

“Let’s go!” Yuri declared, almost vibrating in his excitement.

“I can now see why Victor is so smitten,” Phichit muttered to him.

“You only just realised?” he smiled, earning a soft chuckle in response.

“You’re right, it’s hard to not be smitten for that smile,” the Thai skater agreed.

“HURRY!” Yuri shouted – back to English this time – causing the two adults to share a look before speeding up slightly to please the boy who seemed to bounce more and more the closer they drew to the rink.

* * *

“Yurochka, can you hold my bag?”

He asked the boy as the entered the building, smiling when Yuri nodded his head and held his hands out. He handed the bag over before wondering over to the reception desk.

Thankfully, one of the ladies that knew him – or at least knew Yuri – was there.

“Yuri!” The woman greeted, twisting his name to the Russian version, something he had stopped trying to correct a while ago.

“Good afternoon,” he mumbled, “Is there any chance we could use the ice?”

The woman blinked in response before glancing behind him and pausing in surprise.

“That is that skater. The pretty boy,” she mumbled, clearly not remembering Phichit’s name, “Yakov said he would be using the rink for the next couple of weeks until Rostelecom.”

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a nod. She hummed thoughtfully before wandering away from the counter.

He stood there a moment, wondering where she had gone off to, only to jump as she suddenly appeared in front of him again, this time with an adorable pair of little skates in her hands.

“You need to get your boy his own skates,” she told him sternly. He glanced behind him to make sure that Yuri wasn’t listen – and found Phichit trying to teach Yuri something in what he could only assume from this distance was English.

“Soon,” he promised, earning a content hum in response.

“There is a class at five. You’ll have the rink until then,” she explained, causing him to smile.

“Thank you,” he managed to say before he was waved away.

He moved back towards Yuri and Phichit with the small skates in hand.

“Okay, who’s ready to skate?” he questioned, earning a delighted gasp in response.

“ME!” Yuri shouted, throwing his hand up into the air.

* * *

Yuuri took a deep breath as he stepped out onto the ice.

He didn’t wobble like he expected, or even stumble as he pushed himself out onto the ice.

“Papa!” Yuri’s voice called out moments before a familiar weight collided with his legs.

“Hi,” he mumbled softly, reaching down to brush some hair out of the boy’s face.

“Skate with me?” Yuri asked softly.

“Okay,” he confirmed, letting Yuri take his head and follow the boy around the rink.

“Ohh,” Phichit sung while skating passed him, “Someone is a natural on the ice.”

“I thought you already knew Yurochka was good,” he called after the Thai skater.

“Not Yuri,” Phichit snorted, “You.”

“Papa is good,” Yuri confirmed.

“Papa is no Vicchan,” he told Yuri with a pat on the head.

“Vicchan? Yuro-chika? What is with all the nicknames?” Phichit questioned while coming to a stop in front of him.

“Chan is a Japanese term for endearment. It’s more often than not used for ‘cute’ people,” he explained.

“Victor? Cute?” Phichit questioned.

“Sure, why not?” he replied with a simple shrug.

“And Yurochka is a Russian diminutive, or nickname,” he replied, smiling down at Yuri as the boy glanced up at the sound of his name.

“But it’s longer?” Phichit pointed out.

“It’s just a Russian thing,” he explained with a shrug.

“Weird,” Phichit mumbled, shrugging aside him.

“Skate, skate!” Yuri declared in English, pulling on his hand again.

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, nodding his head.

Yuri tugged on his hand once more before letting go and skating ahead of him.

“Did Victor teach you to skate?” Phichit asked, skating in time with him.

“No,” he said quickly, “I learned to skate when I was Yurochka’s age.”

“I was wondering why you seemed so…” Phichit started by trailing off.

“Natural?” he guessed, earning a nod.

“Papa use to skate!” Yuri declared loudly – in English rather impressively – from the other end of the rink.

Phichit glanced towards him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged in response.

“I skated,” he replied.

“What do you mean?” Phichit questioned, eyeing him closely.

He was silent for a moment before spinning around so he was gliding backwards.

“I competed?” he answered hesitantly.

“WHAT?!” Phichit shouted, causing him to wince, “YOU!?”

“It was only juniors,” he quickly explained, waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to dismiss any more shouting.

“YOU!?” Phichit continued to shout. He let out a sigh and gave a small shrug.

He opened his mouth to reply, only to hear an all too familiar sound of a body hitting the ice. He spun around quickly and after a moment of searching found Yuri lying flat on the ice. He didn’t even remember crossing the rink to help Yuri to his feet again, grabbing Yuri’s face once he was upright to check for any damage.

“You okay?” he asked gently, rubbing at the boy’s cheeks.

“Fine,” Yuri mumbled before sniffling, looking like he was about to cry. He let out a soft coo at the boy before dragging him into a tight hug.

“You are okay,” he promised gently, giving the boy’s back a small rub before slowly pulling away – giving Yuri every chance he could to stop him if he wanted.

But Yuri didn’t and simply rubbed at his nose once he pulled away.

“I’m fine,” he insisted, looking up at him with such a determined look, he couldn’t help but sigh.

“Be careful,” he told the boy gently, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of his head before pushing away. He kept his eyes on the six-year-old as he circled the rink until he caught up to Phichit again.

“Are you sure you didn’t speed skate?” the Thai skater questioned as he came to a stop.

“Huh?” he questioned in confusion.

* * *

Yuuri hummed softly to himself as he skated in slow figures.

It had been a while since he had time to just breathe on the ice.

Phichit and Yuri were distracted at the other end of the ice, the elder of the two showing off his jumping ability for judging from the six-year-old.

His body was itching. He could feel it, the need to do something other than figures.

He was almost tempted to skate something, but what?

He could skate any of his junior routines, but after so many years, would he be able to remember everything?

Recently, the only real routines he had studied was Victor’s.

It wasn’t uncommon for Victor to randomly show him snippets of him skating and question him about it.

Their occasional skating conversations had led to sleepless nights – though that had been before they had moved in together.

He let out a thoughtful hum. His spins and jumps were probably going to be shit, after all it had been way too long since he had practiced any of them, but what would be the harm in trying?

It’s not like anyone outside the rink would see his poor attempt at his fiancé’s routine.

_Aria: Stammi Vicino_ was probably his favourite routine of Victor’s. Not because he was one of the first people to see it, not because Victor declared it was dedicated to him, but because of how beautiful and emotional the routine was.

He moved into the centre of his little section and let out a little breath, silently praying that he didn’t somehow injure himself during his little attempt at skating like a professional.

* * *

Victor let out a yawn as he shut the door of his hotel room.

He was now starting to regret agreeing to stay with Yakov and the team rather than going home between competitions.

He missed his beautiful fiancé.

He missed his little hellcat.

He missed his family.

He was also extremely jealous that Phichit –  _ Phichit!  _ – was currently spending time with his family in his place.

He undid his coat and moved to take everything out his pockets, which included his wallet and phone. He set his phone down and pressed the home button to make sure he hadn’t missed any messages, only to stare at the notification that stared back at him.

_ Phichit send you a video _

He quickly shrugged off his coat and draped it over the back of the couch before dropping down on the bed and unlocking his phone.

He brought up the message chat with Phichit and immediately pressed play on the video sent to him.

It started off with a giggling Yuri, a giggling Yuri who was on the ice. His little nose was bright red, meaning that they had surely been at the rink for a while.

He expected to hear Phichit say something but instead, Yuri giggled again and pointed off to the side. The camera followed Yuri’s finger, which quickly locked onto Yuuri doing casual figures at the other end of the rink.

Yuri skated in front of the camera again and both Yuri and camera – which was undoubtedly Phichit – moved towards the edge of the rink and closer and closer to Yuuri. The pair suddenly stopped when Yuuri suddenly came to a halt and let out a breath.

There was an all too familiar look on his face, a look that he had caught on Yuuri’s face when his mind was working a mile a minute, but without his glasses, the look felt more intense.

What happened next took his breath away.

His Yuuri – his beautiful, adoring fiancé – skated his routine.

Sure, there was some obvious changes to it – most of the jumps started off as singles and slowly turned to doubles near the end – but it was there.

All his step sequences, all his spins.

Yuuri was skating _Aria: Stammi Vicino_ , his _Aria: Stammi Vicino_.

The video abruptly ended as Yuuri finished in his final pose.

All he could think about was his Yuuri, the one he missed so much, skating his routine.

He slowly leant backwards until he was lying on the bed before pushing the replay button, needing to watch his fiancé skate again.


	35. Missing Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay and shortness of this chapter! I promise the next chapter will be extra long to make up for it!
> 
> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

“Yakooooooooooov.”

“For the last time, no, I will not give you your passport back,” Yakov said while giving him a pointed look. They were seated in a small little café around the corner from their hotel. Georgi sat between Yakov and himself, sipping on his coffee whilst staring off like the current conversation wasn’t an important one.

“But-“

“NO!” Yakov stated loudly. He huffed in response, picking up the coffee sitting in front of him and taking a sip, staring over the edge of the mug towards his coach.

He just wanted to see his family, the separation was killing him and with all the videos and photos Phichit was sending him, he was slowly going crazy.

He didn’t care that his final qualifying competition started in three days, that was plenty of time to fly home, see his family and fly back.

Almost like magic, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he hurried to pull it out – almost spilling his coffee in his rush to get it out of his pocket - before cooing at the picture that lit up his screen. It was a picture of Yuri smiling at the camera with Potya held tightly to his chest. He quickly turned his phone towards Georgi, to show his friend the picture.

“Rest! Get over your jet lag and prepare for the competition,” Yakov stated before standing up suddenly, placing a few notes on the table and leaving his coffee half-finished as he walked out of the café, still holding the passport captive.

He was almost tempted to report his coach for stealing his passport, but the side effects were not worth it.

Yakov wasn’t a bad coach, or even a bad person – even if he was keeping him away from his family – he was only trying to do that right thing. As much as he tried to rationalise going home, it didn’t make sense.

He let out a sigh and turned to Georgi with a pout.

“What do I do?” he questioned.

“You have some time, why don’t you call them?” Georgi questioned with a wave of his hand, “Such pure love. This is the first time I have seen you so smitten for someone.”

“My fiancé, Goga,” he pointed out in a whine.

“Yes, yes,” Georgi chuckled while reaching over to pat his shoulder, “Ring your fiancé and remember, you’ll be home by the end of the week.”

“Yeah,” he sighed with a nod of his head.

He would be home with his family by the end of the week.

He just had to keep reminding himself that.

* * *

“Vitya!”

Victor couldn’t help but smile at the way Yuuri basically sighed his name into the phone.

“Yurasha,” he replied while leaning back in his chair.

“Hi,” Yuuri mumbled into the phone.

“Is it a bad time?” he questioned.

“No! Yurochka just went to bed and Phichit is talking with his coach,” Yuuri told him, he could hear him shuffling around through the phone and even heard a bark from his princess.

“How is our angel?” he asked, only to hear Yuuri coo at Makkachin to move out of the way.

“Good, he’s good. Phichit being here has helped a lot – but I’ve told you that already. You’ve tainted that boy, Vitya, he just wants to skate,” Yuuri tells him, almost sounding annoyed at his last statement.

He couldn’t help but smile to himself at hearing that.

Yuri was going to be a fantastic skater with how dedicated he was to the ice, he just knew it.

“Is he skating with Phichit?” he asked, earning a hum of confirmation from Yuuri.

“Yeah, Phichit is taking him there all the time,” Yuuri told him.

“Good, good. Don’t want him to get rusty,” he said jokingly, which seemed to amuse Yuuri if his snort was anything to go by.

“How are you?” Yuuri asked him softly.

“I miss you,” he stated before he could help himself.

“I miss you too,” Yuuri replied which caused him to smile.

“Just a few more days,” he sighed.

“I know, Yurochka has been keeping count,” Yuuri explained.

“Has he?” he hummed, smiling at the thought of Yuri counting down the days until he comes home.

“Yeah, he’s marking it on the kitchen calendar.” He was informed, something now that he thought about it, he was sure he had seen in the background of some of the photos Phichit had sent him on his time away.

“What about you?” Yuuri asked him, causing him to pause.

“Yakov won’t let me fly home and visit,” he whined. The other end of the phone was silent for a moment before a snort ran though, followed by the most adorable giggle.

“Vitya,” Yuuri giggled, “You can’t fly home, you have the competition in a couple of days.”

“Yurasha,” he mumbled, pouting despite knowing his adorable fiancé couldn’t see it.

“No,” Yuuri said, giggling once more before letting out a sigh, ending the adorable sound he had been enjoying, “It’s just a couple more days, and Yurochka is very excited. Mila is coming over for a sleepover and the pair of them are going to watch you skate.”

“You are going to let them stay up late?” he gasped in fake horror.

“Only your short program, please try and skate early,” Yuuri sighed, causing a smile to kiss his lips.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he promised.

“Good. I love you,” Yuuri told him on the other end of the call.

“I love you too,” he replied easily, “How is my Makkachin? Phichit? Is he behaving himself? Did he bring his hamsters? Has Potya eaten them yet?”

  
  



	36. Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

Yuuri gently sipped at the cup of tea in his hands, watching Yuri and Mila chat excitedly as the second last skater stepped onto the ice, preparing for his short program.

It was almost eight o’clock in the evening and they were one more skater away from seeing Victor on the ice.

He was still a little annoyed that Victor had  _ somehow  _ managed to draw the last place spot at random, especially when he asked him not too.

He would have liked to be putting Yuri and Mila to bed about this time.

“He has his work cut out for him.”

He hummed as he turned his head to look at Phichit who was seated on the couch beside him, Makkachin’s head resting in the Thai skater’s lap.

Yuuri couldn’t help but hum in agreement with Phichit’s statement. Though Victor was still expected to win gold, it wasn’t going to be as easy as everyone – including Phichit and himself – first thought. His competitors had brought their A game and a number of them had earned personal and seasons best for their short programs.

“Papa?” Yuri called out to him, catching his attention. He turned to the two children seated on the ground in front of the coffee table with Potya happily situated between the pair.

“Yes?” he hummed softly, noticing the look Yuri and Mila shared.

“Today is the short program, right?” Yuri asked, glancing back at him. He nodded.

“The short program is shorter than the free skate?” Mila questioned.

“That’s right,” he nodded again.

“What’s the difference? Is it just the time?” Yuri questioned, staring at him curiously.

He took another sip of his tea, thinking about how he could explain the answer in a more… child friendly manner.

“The short program is the shorter of the two programs skaters are expected to skate. Also, during the short program, skaters are expected to do certain things for points,” he explained to the pair.

“Certain things?” Mila questioned curiously.

“Like what?” Yuri said almost as soon as Mila had finished speaking. He chuckled softly at the stare the pair gave each other before nodding his head.

“So, during the short program – for men – you have to do an axel jump,” he stared to list.

“Oh! That’s the jump when you jump facing forwards and land facing backwards!” Mila gasped out. He chuckled and nodded his head.

“That’s right. Skaters also have to do one jumping combination, one flying spin, one sit spin and a spin combination,” he listed. The two children ‘oh’ed at his list, acting surprised by the information when he was sure that Victor would have told them about it before.

But Victor was known to get rather serious when skating was involved and rattle on, it wouldn’t surprise him if Victor had started to explain the requirements of the short program to the children, only for them to get bored with the overly-serious – and probably not child friendly – conversation.

“Did you just tell the children how to get away with murder?”

Yuuri’s head snapped to the side, staring at Phichit with wide eyes.

“ _ What?! _ ” he gasped, earning a small shrug from the Thai skater.

“It sounded like you were telling them how to get away with murder,” Phichit explained.

“I was telling them about how a short program works,  _ how the hell did you get murder from that? _ ” he asked, baffled with why Phichit would think anything along those lines.

“You mean Russian’s don’t always talk about murder?”

He stared at Phichit in surprise for a moment before groaning.

“Seriously?” he questioned, earning a delighted laugh from Phichit.

If there weren’t children in the room, maybe he would have shown Phichit what an actual Russian murder looked like.

* * *

“And! And! And! When he landed the flip!”

Yuuri let out a chuckle as he gently ran a hairbrush through Mila’s hair while Yuri jumped around the room. Victor’s short program – which unsurprisingly left him in first going into the free skate – had left the two children bubbling with energy despite how late it was.

He had hoped that the pair would just collapse in bed, but alas, it didn’t seem that would be happening.

Even after brushing and braiding Yuri’s hair – something that could lull Yuri to sleep if he was tired – hadn’t done a thing. The boy was just as excited as the moment the camera panned to Victor as he stepped onto the ice for his turn.

“I want to go skating now,” Mila declared as he started to braid her long red locks as well.

“Oh?” he hummed softly.

“Me too! Me too!” Yuri declared, bouncing up and down, “Can we go tomorrow? With Mila? And Phichit!”

He paused to glance towards his son, who was basically vibrating in excitement.

“I don’t know,” he said, trying to hide his smile as Yuri turned his greatest weapon on, his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

“I want to skate too! It’s been boring without Victor!” Mila whined while wiggling in front of him, drawing his attention back to the girl’s hair.

“Okay,” he sighed, earning a cheer of joy from the children.

“Mila! Mila! Maybe we can try some jumps-“

“NO, YOU WILL NOT!”

* * *

“How do you do it?”

Phichit couldn’t help but blurt out as Yuuri moved around the kitchen, not seeming at all tired after an evening of looking after two children.

Yuuri hadn’t even blinked when Yuri had bounced up in excitement when Victor finished his flawless routine, spilling the bowl of popcorn that he been in his lap.

Yuuri hadn’t sounded any complaints when both children demanded their hair be done before bedtime.

And  _ now _ , Yuuri was moving around the house cleaning without a hint of exhaustion.

“Do what?” Yuuri questioned, pausing to turn around and look at him with a confused look.

“Raise children,” he stated, giving Yuuri a baffled look.

How was he not tired? Weren’t parents meant to be constantly exhausted? Weren’t they meant to like, pull out the wine once the children were in bed? Or was it ice cream?

“I raise a child – singular,” Yuuri quickly corrected, “And it isn’t that hard. You should have seen when Yurochka was little.”

The comment caused Phichit to pause.

When Yuri was younger?

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

The question on Yuri’s parentage had been something that had been playing on his mind since the moment he had met the father and son duo. He was curious – sue him.

They didn’t look anything alike, there wasn’t a trace of Asian in Yuri’s little face, or even a dash of his fathers colouration – no black hair, no chocolate eyes, and Yuri was so much paler than Yuuri.

If he didn’t know Victor, he would have assumed that he was Yuri’s father. Both of them had pale skin and hair – though Yuri’s blonde was a completely different colour to Victor’s silver.

So, Yuri must be adopted, right?

But Yuuri stayed very tight lipped about Yuri’s parentage. Or well, he neither confirmed nor denied being Yuri’s blood father.

“Yurochka,” Yuuri spoke up, catching his attention. His gaze was directed at the ground, a soft but sad smile on his lips, “Was a very sick and clingy child.”

“Oh?” he prompted, hoping that Yuuri would continue.

But alas, Yuuri simply shook his head.

“He’s an angel,” Yuuri stated simply before moving past him.

He turned, following Yuuri with his gaze only to gasp as he turned straight into Makkachin, who was seated right at his feet.

“Yes, good dog,” he mumbled, patting the dog on top of the head before hurrying after Yuuri, “Yuuri-“

“Do you drink red or white?” The question hung in the air for a moment before a chuckle left his lips.

Ah, there was the alcohol.

* * *

“What the hell?”

Yuuri glanced towards Phichit as they did a few laps around the rink together as Mila and Yuri played around in the middle of the ice, having no trouble keeping themselves up right.

“What?” he questioned in confusion.

“Is Victor starting to build an army or something?” Phichit asked while giving him a confused look.

He stared at the Thai skater in confusion, what did Phichit mean by an army?

“Both of them move like perfect mini skaters!” Phichit declared while pointing towards the children again.

“I mean, they are getting taught to skate by Victor and Yakov,” he said with a simple shrug.

“ _ And Yakov!? _ ” Phichit asked, seeming surprised by the information.

“Yeah?” he replied hesitantly.

“Geez. It’s Yakov’s army,” the Thai skater mumbled.

“It’s not an army,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Russia’s going to have a lot of gold medal winners in the future,” Phichit sighed before pausing, “Yuri can skate for Russia, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied immediately, “He’s born in Russia.”

“So, he won’t be a Japanese skater?” Phichit prompted, causing him to pause.

“No,” he said softly, shaking his head, “He’ll be skate for Russia.”

“Because he can’t skate for Japan?” The Thai skater questioned, causing him to pause.

“I just think he’d prefer to ask for Russia,” he said simply. The pout that formed on Phichit’s didn’t go unnoticed but he decided not to comment on it.


	37. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely [ gurlnextd00r ](https://gurlnextd00r.tumblr.com) for being my beta for the chapter!

“No.”

Yuuri bit back a smile as he gently rocked Yuri back and forth in his lap.

“Sleep,” he mumbled ever so softly while pressing a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head, all the while rocking back and forth..

It was a little after nine and he had been trying to get Yuri to get to sleep for a while now. He had done everything he normally did to put his son to sleep – read him his favourite story, gave him hot milk, even tried singing – but Yuri was fighting sleep.

And as much as he wanted Yuri to sleep, he understood why he wasn’t.

Victor came back tonight.

His flight wasn’t due to land until after midnight and much to Yuri’s dismay, he wasn’t taking Yuri with him to pick up his fiancé.

“Papa,” Yuri whined, “Not tired.”

He hummed softly, gently rubbing the boy’s back.

“Oh?” he questioned, earning a yawn in response, “You aren’t tired at all?”

“No,” Yuri declared, trying to be loud but clearly slowly falling asleep, “Want to go.”

“I know, I know,” he mumbled softly, “But it’s too late.”

“No.”

He pressed another kiss to the boy’s head.

“You can come wake us up in the morning,” he promised, “I’m sure Vicchan would love that.” And knowing Victor, he would love the early wake up call despite the loss of sleep.

“I’ll cook pancakes for breakfast, and you can tell Vicchan about everything you and Phichit did. I’m sure Phichit will let you borrow his phone to show Vicchan all the photos.”

As he spoke, Yuri’s eyes slowly seemed to fall shut and it didn’t take long for sleep to finally take its hold on the boy.

He sat there, rocking Yuri softly to make sure to boy was asleep.

“He’ll be here in the morning,” he promised again. He let out a soft sigh before gently brushing some hair out of the sleeping boy’s face.

“Love you,” he muttered before gently tucking Yuri into his bed, right beside Potya. He gave the cat a gentle pat, earning a chirp in response before she settled closer to Yuri, to sleep against him like she always done.

Once he was sure Yuri was tucked in, he quietly left the room. Leaving the boy to sleep as he anxiously waited for time to tick down until he got to see Victor again.

* * *

Yuuri let out a shaky breath as he pulled on his jacket.

“Look at you, all nervous about your fiancé’s return.”

He let out a breath as he turned to look at Phichit, who was sitting crossed legged on the couch, wrapped up in his adorable hamster pyjamas and cradling a large mug of tea.

“I’m not nervous,” he defended.

“You’ve changed your shoes twice, fixed your hair three times and refused my offer to make you tea when you don’t leave for another half an hour,” Phichit pointed out, causing his best friend to huff.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he defended.

“Sit, take your shoes off and relaxed, you have time,” Phichit demanded before patting the seat beside him.

He sighed but did as he was asked and sat down beside Phichit and took his shoes off.

“You’re stressing too much,” Phichit stated before grabbing a mug from the coffee table and thrusting in his hand. He went to protest until he realised Phichit was still holding a mug of his own, “I’m sure Victor will be all over you the moment he sees you.”

“I’ve never asked but… what about yourself?” he asked, trying to distract Phichit. The Thai skater paused at the questioned.

“Me?” Phichit wondered, “What about me?”

“Your love life?” he asked, seeming to have distracted him like he planned.

But his distraction brought up an interesting topic as Phichit’s cheeks flushed red.

“My love life?” Phichit stuttered out, suddenly very flustered and making Yuuri even more curious.

“Dating? Crush? Hm?” he asked, nudging the Thai man.

“N-no,” Phichit quickly denies, though his stutter didn’t convince him.

“Phichit,” he mumbled, pouting at his friend, “Tell me.”

“It’s just a crush,” Phichit admitted with a groan of defeat, “Nothing more. He doesn’t even know I exist.”

“How do you know that?” he said, unable to believe that there was a person in the skating community that didn’t know who Phichit Chulanont was.

“He doesn’t talk to me. Doesn’t look at me. He has no clue who I am,” Phichit mumbled before sipping at his tea.

Yuuri watched Phichit closely as he busied himself with his tea, clearly trying to stay busy as to not answer any more questions.

“Talk to him,” he suggested, earning a startled look from the skater.

“What? Just go up and talk to him?” Phichit squeaked, sounding offended by the suggestion.

“You are a bright and bubbly person, Phichit, I’m sure that they won’t find it strange,” he assured his friend, earning a quick shake of the head in response.

“I’ll just have to talk to Chr-“

“NO!?” Phichit shouted, reaching over to grab his forearm, “You will not say a word of this to Chris or Victor, do you understand me.”

Yuuri stared at Phichit with an arched eyebrow before nodding his head, earning a sigh of relief from the skater.

“You know that South Korean skater-“ He started only to be quickly cut off.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?!” Phichit shouted, then quickly covered his mouth. He chuckled softly and reached over to gently pat Phichit’s leg gently.

“Even a child can see your crush on him,” he explained, earning a horrified look in response, “Just talk to him. I’m sure he’ll fall for your charm fairly quickly.”

“I HAVE TO LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN,” Phichit declared. He rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed the back of Phichit’s shirt and pulled him back down before he could get up fully.

“You aren’t going anywhere, I need a babysitter while I pick up Victor,” he pointed out, earning a pout in response.

“Fiiiiiine.”

* * *

Yuuri bounced his knee nervously, glancing down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time.

Victor’s plane had landed mere minutes ago and he was just waiting on the passengers to start disembarking.

It a matter of minutes he would be reunited with his future-husband.

Makkachin nudged his hand, asking for pats as she sat there beside him.

“Yes, you’re such a good girl,” he cooed softly while ruffling the poodle’s ears.

She had been so patient with him, having let him ramble the whole way on the drive to the airport to get over his nerves. It hadn’t just been the nervous of seeing Victor but also driving.

He had his license, Nikolai had insistent he learn and got it by having only driven Nikolai’s car a handful of times. Driving could sometimes make him nervous; Nervousness that was made all the more worse while driving Victor’s car, something a lot more expensive than Nikolai’s old beast.

Makkachin had been on her best behaviour, even managing to get through security with little problems.

And now they were stuck waiting for Victor to leave his plane and make it through customs.

He smiled at the poodle as she rested her head in his lap, allowing him to stroke her muzzle – something she seemed to enjoy.

They had been sitting there a while, minutes ticking by as they waited.

And then something seemed to catch Makkachin’s attention. He watched as the poodle seemed to spin around, facing the glass wall before letting out a bark and jumping up to paw at the glass.

It took him a moment to realise what had caught Makkachin’s attention, but when it did, he stumbled to his feet.

Victor.

Victor was right there on the other side of the glass.

“Victor,” he couldn’t help but mumble, earning a soft smile in response.

He wasn’t sure if he was the one that moved first of if it was Victor, but they were suddenly racing along the length of the glass, moving quickly towards the single door that would allow them to properly reunite.

The whole time they ran, he refused to drop Victor’s gaze, after so long apart, he couldn’t dare bring himself from looking away from those hypnotic blue eyes.

He came to a halt, a few meters from the door as Victor waited with an impatient look for the door to slowly slide open.

He barely had time to open his arms before he found himself pressed tightly against his fiancé’s chest.

“Yurasha,” Victor sigh, arms tightening around him even more, “I missed you.”

A light laugh bubbled past  his lips as he pulled back slightly, just enough to raise his head to look into his fiancé’s eyes again.

“I missed you too, Vitya,” he assured his fiancé, earning a smile in response.

“Good.”

Before any further words could be said, Victor connected their lips in a kiss.

A kiss full of emotions. A kiss that told of sadness, of loneliness, of love.

A kiss that told him that Victor missed him just as much as he missed him.

The kiss was finally broken, but not by either of them.

Makkachin, having grown tired of being ignored, pounced on them to break the apart. They stumbled to keep their balance as the poodle stood on her hind legs to reach them.

“Makkachin!” Victor laughed at the poodle before beginning to coo, arms refusing to leave his waist as he held him close.

“Vicchan,” he mumbled softly, immediately earning his fiancé’s attention, “It’s time to go home.”

His suggestion was met with an immediate smile and the arms around his waist slowly let go. One of his hands were immediately taken a hold of and their fingers tangled together.

“I think it is,” Victor confirmed before pulling him along with their Makkachin a step behind.   
  


 

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers who have sat through my slowly lengthen time period between chapters.
> 
> Secondly, until further notice - SND series/SIT will be going on hiatus.
> 
> Writing has slowly become harder and harder of the past couple of months and I think it's time that I take a break.
> 
> There is a few other things I would like to work on - which also possible includes the story of how Yuuri and Yuri came to be - but we will see how I go.
> 
> This does not mean that story is over, just the current arc I suppose you could say.
> 
> Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or want to talk to me, feel free to bug me on [tumblr](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com)


End file.
